


Lost In Translation

by Xiubaek13 (slavetotheking)



Series: Lost In Translation [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Cumplay, Cunnilingus, Drinking Games, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Hair-pulling, Harems, Ice Play, Light BDSM, Massage, Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Truth or Dare, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 89,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slavetotheking/pseuds/Xiubaek13
Summary: Description: You recently moved to Korea to work as a translator. You moved in next door to 9 guys. You have befriended Jongin & Yixing but don’t really know the others yet. One morning you wake up in the wrong place and everything starts to change.Requested: NoGenre: Starts out with fluff, angst and smut to come laterPairing: ? x Reader





	1. A State of Confusion

Bliss, you were feeling utter bliss. You didn't remember ever feeling this comfortable, when the hell did your bed become a cloud? You didn't care and you sure as hell weren't moving for anyone. There was no possible reason for you to leave the complete and utter comfort you were feeling. You hadn't been this comfortable in months, not since...well not since you left home. Suddenly your heavenly comfort was interrupted... something was trying to move you. 'Hmph' you groaned 'Go away, I'm sooo comfy' The light shaking got more forceful but you figured if you didn't yield it would go away. Then the poking started. 'WHAT?!' You woke up with a start. You sleepily glared at the eyes that were shocked, amused and as usual, confused at your outburst. 

 

Yixing was staring at you...how the hell did he get into your apartment? Did you not lock your door last night? Surely you locked your door...you couldn't have been that stupid could you? But if you'd locked the door, how did he get in? Did he break in? No...surely not. You didn't think Yixing was the kind to break into your apartment. Your thoughts were a mess so you shook your head and sat up a little, trying to wake yourself up so you could make sense of the situation. 

 

You remembered going out last night and having dinner with some of your new friends at this awesome new bar that had opened up a few blocks from here. After your meal you had some drinks at the bar and chatted. More drinks, karaoke. More drinks, dancing. More drinks, rain and pavement then... home? Shit. Why didn't you remember leaving the bar? You didn't think you'd drank that much but now you could feel the after effects of too much booze. The dry taste in your mouth, the slight headache, the lack of memory. You groaned at your stupidity. No... no. You were like 80% certain that no matter how drunk you had gotten, you didn't go home with Yixing. I mean sure, he's attractive and sweet but he's like my brother. Oh please, please don't let me have fucked this up. A hand waved in front of your face bringing you back to the present 'Hey sleepy head, did you hear me?' You looked at him and shook your head. He smiled and said 'I asked what you were doing here' Your confused look mustn't have helped because his follow up was 'Y/N, have you even realised where you are?' What kind of dumb question was that? You were in your apartment...what were you doing here? WHAT WAS HE DOING HERE!? You shook your head again, ignoring the headache that was intensifying as you became more alert. 

 

You rubbed your eyes and you finally noticed the room you were in. Shiiiit. Not only was it not your bedroom, it wasn't your apartment. All colour left your face but you just had to ask even though now, you were sure the answer was not going to be good 'Yixing, why am I in your dorm?' It was his turn to look confused now. 'Don't you know why you are here?' You shook your head slowly and looked at the floor, embarrassed. Ok, so you didn't sleep with Yixing, good. Still doesn't explain what the fuck you're doing in his dorm though. 'No, all I remember is going out for dinner and drinks last night, then making my way home in the rain. I thought I went straight to bed...' The sound of laughter made you look up at him 'What about this is funny?!' 

 

Your mind was racing now...why would you have left your apartment to go to their dorm? 'Listen Y/N I actually have no idea how you even got in here but when we got up this morning you were on the couch. Freaked us out at first until you rolled over and we could see who it was. Jongdae went over to try and wake you but came back a few minutes later declaring you smelt like a bar and that you probably weren't going to wake up any time soon. I volunteered to stay and keep an eye on you since I didn't have any schedules this morning. I was also going to find out why you were on our couch... and here we are but it appears that you don't even know why you're here. Did you get drunk last night and forget?' He was smirking at you now, teasing you. 'I was not drunk...just heavily tipsy. I honestly thought I went to my apartment. Jongin had given me a key so I could drop things off for him when he was injured and you guys were out on schedules so I must have used it to get in here. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to intrude, I was just so tired that I must have zoned out and wandered up to your door instead of mine.' You had made a fool of yourself. You'd gotten drunk and passed out on your neighbours' couch. Neighbours who had been nothing but welcoming to you since you moved in. Neighbours who you still didn't really know well enough (except for Yixing and Jongin) to pass out on their couch. 

 

You stood up suddenly, startling Yixing who had been kneeling in front of the couch you had passed out on. 'Um, I'm just gonna go...can you apologise for me and explain my mistake? Don't make me into a drunk mess though, I'm so embarrassed!' Yixing smiled at you and pulled you into a warm embrace 'Don't worry Y/N, let me walk you back to your place then I'll explain what happened to the guys when they get back from schedules ok? You nodded, too embarrassed to speak. How could you have mixed up which apartment you lived in?! You were sure you hadn't been THAT drunk. 

 

As Yixing was walking you to the front door it suddenly opened, revealing Minseok. He looked up, a bit startled but he recovered quickly and he continued through the door and stopped right in front of you. How can someone look so damn cute even when they are startled? Rude 'Hey Y/N, were you in trouble or something? Is that why you stayed here?' He looked so concerned, his eyes full of worry. Stop looking at me like that, you thought. His eyes did things to you, and right now they were boring into your soul. 'No Minseok, I-I was so exhausted that I just went to the wrong apartment, stupid right?' He patted you on the head and smiled at you 'At least you looked comfy. I hope you got the rest you needed.' You smiled and thanked him for his concerns 'It was so comfy, so if it ever goes missing...don't look in my place.' He laughed and wandered off into the door leaving Yixing to finish escorting you home. 

 

Yixing made a big deal of walking you through your apartment, pointing out all the things that made it different to their dorm. He was being a smartass now that he knew you were ok. 'And this couch is dark blue, and a lot smaller than the lovely white one in our dorm' 'Shut up Yixing' 'What? I'm just finding big features that even blurry eyes could distinguish so that - ow!' He rubbed his shoulder dramatically 'I'm already embarrassed enough! and I feel like crap. Thank you for worrying and for helping me next door but as you can see, I'm now safely in my apartment. All I want to do now is shower then sink into a hole of self pity so can you please leave me to it?' More laughter. 'Y/N we've all had one of those nights. Don't beat yourself up too much about it. Next time, come drink with us!' 'Ugh don't even talk about drinking to me right now' More laughter. 'Ok fine, but one more hug to commence your healing then I'll take my leave' He stood with his arms open. You smiled and embraced him. 'Thank you Yixing.' He smiled, then he left you to start your one person pity party.


	2. Arrival

3 Months ago

 

_This was a bad idea,_ you think to yourself. _How in the hell am I going to pull this off?_ 4 weeks ago it had seemed like a much better idea. You had just finished your college degree and there were no job opportunities back home that excited you. You were starting to feel stuck, like everything around you was holding you back from something.  Most people would have moved to the big city to try their luck there but you had gone a few steps further than that. You had put your resume online and applied for jobs in other countries thinking, why not get a holiday in whilst working? You had always wanted to travel but that had been put on hold until your student loans were paid off. So you applied to jobs in France, Germany, Italy, England, USA, Korea, Japan, China & countless others.  You never thought you’d actually get a response though. 

 

Mr. Kim from a private tutoring school in Seoul had responded to your expression of interest and interviewed you. You were certain that he’d never contact you again since the interview was your  downfall in the job application process. You always got nervous, and tripped over your words or spoke too quietly. Apparently not this time. Somehow, you had landed the job and now you found yourself in a taxi from the airport with the reality of the situation settling in. You were a long way from home in a country where you knew no one and you didn’t really speak the language. Problems for another day, right now you just wanted to reach your apartment and pass out. The flight had been 10hrs of hell and you needed a shower and a good night’s rest.

 

You were to be teaching English to a group of Koreans, you had never taught anyone before so you had no idea how you were going to pull this off but you were contracted in for a year. Mr Kim hadn’t even told you how many people you’d be tutoring or how old they were. You stared work in a week and had no schedule yet either. _Problems for tomorrow_ you reminded yourself. Shower & sleep. Those were the current priorities. You spoke very little Korean so you had spent every waking hour since landing this insane job studying but 3 weeks isn’t much time to get a sufficient grip on the language. Needless to say, this was going to be an interesting experience. You just hoped it wouldn’t turn into the most stressful year of your life.

 

There were perks to this job. Since you had to up and leave the country the job came with an apartment which was in a pretty nice area, one you could tell you would not be able to afford to live in. All you had to pay for was your internet and groceries. All the bills were taken care of. Even if this turned into a year from hell, your student loans would be paid out in no time. The taxi came to a stop and you looked up, finally seeing your new home for the next 12 months. Out of your window you saw an apartment building, not like the tiny brick blocks you had back home. No, this apartment building was expensive…and exclusive. There was a security door blocking access into the building, cameras and CCTV at various points of the building and out the front stood 2 guards. The building had 6 floors but only 4 floors were apartments. One floor was the laundry and one was a gym. You could see that you were pretty close to the Han River and a small array of restaurants and shops. As hungry as you were, all you wanted to do was get inside your apartment and sleep. The jet lag was seriously starting to kick in. You turned, making a note to come down and appreciate the view later on, and entered the building. The guards let you through the front door after checking your passport and giving you a key and code to gain access in the future. Then they got into a black SUV and left. _Weird…_ At least the building seemed a little less ominous now that the guards were gone.

 

Your apartment was up on the 4th floor so you jumped in the lift and pressed the button for your floor. Just as the doors were closing a hand shot in, preventing you from having the lift to yourself.   _Please don’t look at me… I’ve been on a plane for 10hrs._ You were hoping and praying that the hand belonged to a completely boring person so that you wouldn’t care if they saw your dishevelled appearance - no one looks good after 10 hours of no sleep on a plane, no one. Apparently the universe wasn’t listening to you because an extremely handsome young man stepped in. You could not help but stare at him, he was prettier than any of the guys in your town by a country mile. He smiled at you and greeted you. His face lit up when he smiled, and the dimples nearly killed you. You stumbled over your response in part because you were flustered and in part because you actually had to put your poor Korean skills to use.

 

'Have you just moved in?’ His smooth and quiet voice asked.

 

'Yes, I just flew in a couple of hours ago’ His eyes widened at your response, you could see he was thinking something over in his head.

 

'Have you been to Korea before?’

 

'No, this is my first time’ You hoped he was just being polite and that your first interaction in Korea wasn’t some serial killer sussing you out.

 

His face broke into that smile again and put you at ease 'How exciting!’

 

'It’s a little overwhelming but I’m looking forward to my time here’

 

'Well if you need any help, or just have questions about anything I’m on the 5th & 6th floors’

 

'Both floors?’ How could one person need both floors? He must be filthy rich to have 2 whole floors to himself.

 

'Yeah, I have 8 roommates’ Your eyes widened at the thought of having to share your space with that many people.

 

'Wow! Um, Thank you, I’ll pop up when I’m better rested to introduce myself to everyone - I’m sure I’ll wake up with a list of questions’

 

'Haha ok, someone should be home. By the way, I’m Yixing’

 

'I’m Y/N’ The elevator dinged and opened to the 4th floor so you said your goodbyes for now and wandered off you your new home.

 

You slept for 15 hours. When you finally woke up and freshened up you decided to start unpacking and making the space feel a bit more like home. 4 hours later you had to stop. Hunger was taking over and you realised that you hadn’t eaten in almost a day. You hastily threw your coat on and grabbed your keys, door code, wallet and phone and headed out. Surely there was something fast and delicious nearby you could eat. As you stepped back in the lift you spotted Yixing and another gorgeous man. _Don’ tell me all 9 of them are stunning because that would just be so unfair._ You collected your thoughts and greeted Yixing and the other man.  'Hi Y/N, you look much brighter today. Sleep did you wonders’ You smiled 'Thanks, I feel a lot better now that I’ve had a decent rest.’ You turned to the other male and smiled, about to introduce yourself but Yixing interjected

 

'Y/N, this is Jongin. Jongin, this is Y/N. She moved in yesterday from overseas.’ 

 

Yixing looked back to you 'and Jongin here is one of my roommates and friend.’ 

 

Jongin smiled at you and you were pretty sure your heart stopped. What was it with these guys and having smiles that completely light up their features.

 

'Nice to meet you. Have you had a chance to look around the neighbourhood yet?’ 

 

You shake your head 'No, this will be my first time outside…actually can you help me with something?’

 

Both men look at you and nod 'What do you need help with? We’ll help you if we can’ 

 

You can’t believe how polite and willing to help they are. 'Um, I realised that I hadn’t eaten since I arrived -’

 

'You shouldn’t skip meals’ Yixing interrupts  

 

’- uh, I know…I was just so tired yesterday that I fell asleep as soon as I entered my apartment and when I woke up I just wanted to unpack and make it feel more like home. Then I realised how hungry I was. Can you please tell me where a good place to get food is? I’m starving!'  

 

Jongin’s face lights up 'YES! You need some chicken! You like chicken don’t you?’ You giggle 

 

'Yeah, I like chicken’ You didn’t realise that smile could get bigger but it does. 

 

'Excellent! We’ll take you there’ 

 

'Oh, no you don’t have to do that… I’d hate to interfere with your day’ 

 

Yixing laughs 'No it’s fine, we are actually on our way out to pick up lunch for the dorm so it will be on the way. Jongin lost the vote today so we aren’t having chicken but I’ll bet he’ll try to sneak some of yours.’ You look at Jongin who is grinning like a kid on Christmas morning. _Maybe I made the right choice moving halfway across the world_

 

Over the next 2 months your friendship with Yixing and Jongin grows. You find out that Yixing is from China so he can relate whenever you feel homesick or stuck on your Korean studies. You learn that the two of them and their 7 other roommates are in an idol group called EXO which is why they keep such strange hours. You find out that they are both excellent dancers. You still haven’t been up to the apartment to introduce yourself because they had a comeback so they were hardly home. When you looked their group up online you were shocked at just how famous your neighbours were. _Holy crap, they are celebrities! No wonder this building is so secure and they hardly all go out at the same time. It has to be difficult to not be able to just walk outside and wander about freely._ You had wondered why whenever you saw them leaving the building they had hats, facemasks and sunglasses on. You hadn’t realised it was to hide their identity.  

 

A week after your arrival you headed over to Mr. Kim’s office for your induction. You were genuinely worried and excited to find out what your job actually entailed. When you arrived at his office he came out to greet you and took you inside. He was a lovely and warm man but you could tell he was also a tough boss. You were going to make sure not to get on his bad side.

 

'I bet you are wondering about the finer details of the job Miss Y/LN?’ You nodded 

 

'Yes Mr Kim, I cannot lie, I am very curious about it.’ 

 

He sits forward on his chair and starts speaking in English 'I won’t lie, it is not your average job. You won’t start for another month. During that time you will be studying Korean and having more conversations both informal and formal so that you can broaden your knowledge of the language. Then we will put you in with a group of up to 12 people between the ages of 15 and 30 for you to teach English to. All of these people will have had some very basic learning already but they will need help with pronunciation and conversational answers, and any extra learning they want to acquire. Discretion is a must which is why we put you up in such a secure building. We facilitate to the entertainment companies so that they don’t have to background check and hire the staff. Especially since you will rotate through a few groups in the year. The groups travel so you may be required to travel with them at times. You will also have to work around their schedules, meaning if the only time they have free for you to teach them is 2am, then you teach them at 2am. Obviously all costs associated with their schedules will be covered by us. Do you have any questions so far?’ 

 

You think for a moment, processing all of the information. You would be teaching English to entertainment groups for teens - late twenties, you’d have to work around their schedules and potentially travel with them.  This was going to be demanding. And difficult. And potentially the best thing to have ever happened to you. Nothing about this job seemed boring or stagnant. You looked at Mr Kim and asked 'When will I know which group I’m assigned to first? How often do rotations happen? Do I continue my Korean study at my apartment or do I come here as well?’ 

 

'We will assign you to a small group first to see how you go, you’ll know which group in about a month. Rotations depend of the group, smaller groups have quicker rotations whereas larger ones may keep you for a longer period of time. For your Korean studies, continue them at your apartment but every Monday, Wednesday & Friday come into this building for further study and to assess your progress.’ about 10 minutes later you left the office feeling rather optimistic about your new job. You rushed home to study some more.  

 

About 3 weeks after your neighbours had left to start their comeback tour you heard a knock at your door. _Who in the hell could that be? I only know 2 guys and they are currently on tour. I’m not due to meet Mr Kim again until tomorrow but even then I always meet at his office…_ The knock grows louder and more impatient. Curiosity wins so you walk over to the door and check the peephole. It’s Minseok. You open the door just as he’s about to knock again and you see relief register on his face. 

 

'Oh good, you’re here. Look, I know we haven’t met properly yet but I have to ask a favour of you.’ He sees the hesitation on your face and starts speaking again 

 

'Nothing strange, I promise.’ You think for a moment and remember all the times Jongin and Yixing helped you without question so you decide to put the same faith back in them and you nod. Minseok releases a breath you hadn’t realised he was holding in. 

 

'How can I help you?’ 

 

'Jongin hurt his ankle on tour so he has to come back home. He isn’t taking it very well so I’m hoping you can visit him each day that we are gone. Just so that he doesn’t think he’s been forgotten?’ 

 

'What?! What happened to him? Is he ok!?’ Minseok grabs your shoulders and brings himself down to your eye level 

 

'He will be fine, we just know if he stays on tour he will try to dance on it and it will make his recovery worse. We need him to get better, ok? I’m trusting you with lifting his spirits, can you do that?’ Those eyes, you are pretty sure you would agree to anything he says as long as he is staring at you with those eyes. They are mesmerising. The slight uptilt of them distinguishes him from other people and you cannot help but admit that he has the nicest eyes you have ever seen. 

 

'Ok Minseok, I’ll do my best. But, how will I know his schedule and how will I get in contact with you guys to update you and how do I even get into the apartment?!’ Minseok laughs at your sudden outburst of questions and motions into your apartment, making you realise you’ve had this entire conversation in the doorway. You blush 

 

'Oh my, how rude of me! Please come in’ He smiles at you again and enters your apartment.

 

About a half hour after that he leaves to rush back to the tour. You are left with phone numbers for the members, a key to the apartment and their schedule plus Jongin’s personal schedule so that you know when he will be home.  


	3. Helping Out

For the next 3 weeks you visit Jongin every day. You bring him chicken (that guy seriously loves chicken), you sit and chat with him, telling him stories from your home as best as you can. Jongin also helps you improve your Korean so between those daily lessons, your own study and 3 times a week at Mr Kim’s office you finally feel comfortable speaking and understanding. Thankfully you’d always been a quick study when it came to languages.

You kept your neighbours up to date on how Jongin was doing. You mainly texted Yixing and Minseok since you still hadn’t properly met any of the others yet.

M - Hey, how is he doing today?

Y/N - Wasn’t a great day. He went to the physiotherapists and he wasn’t cleared for dancing so he’s been beating himself up about that.

M - Shit. Are you with him now?

Y/N - Just ran out to grab his favourite chicken for him. Just arriving back at the apartment now.

M - Chicken will help. Will you stick around for a bit?

Y/N - Yeah, I’m going to keep him company. Any suggestions to lift his spirits?

M - Hmmm. He does love Hirano Nora. Maybe play some clips of her comedy?

Y/N - Good idea. Thanks so much!

M - No problem. Thank you again for looking after him. If you need more suggestions let me know and I’ll ask the guys if they have any ideas. Gotta run to a fansign now.

Y/N - Will do. Thanks :)

The chicken and comedy definitely helped but as the night wore on you could see in Jongin’s eyes that he wasn’t doing well.

‘Hey, don’t frown. Today was a setback but you’ll be cleared to dance again soon enough.’

He sighed loudly 'I know, I am just not used to doing nothing especially during a comeback. I feel like I’m letting the group down and worse that I’m letting the fans down.’

'Do you really think the fans benefit if you push yourself and come back too soon and injure yourself on stage? The guys are worried for you and want you to rest. They miss you.’

'No… you’re right. I just don’t know what to do until I am cleared to dance again. I feel lost.’

You chatted for a little while longer, pushing him to voice all of his worries and guilt in the hopes that it might lift a bit of the darkness clouding over him. By the end of your chat he seemed a little brighter but you could tell he would keep fluctuating back and forth between these moods. Around 11:00pm he excused himself for bed so you gave him a quick hug and bid him a good night before heading back to your apartment.

Y/N - I’m going to need another suggestion. His mood still wasn’t great when I left.

M - Did he talk about his moods at all? He won’t tell us much.

Y/N - Yeah a bit. He feels guilty like he’s letting you and EXO-L down.

M - He’s not! He needs to take care of himself so that he can come back stronger. Our fans understand. Ah, he must be in a bad place…

Y/N - He fluctuates between the lows and being his normal self. I’m just not sure what else I can do…

M has seen this message

You let out a frustrated sigh. Minseok had seen the message but after 10 minutes still hadn’t responded. You decided to try Yixing.

Y/N - Hey, is Minseok busy?

Y - Uhhh let me check.

Y - He’s on the phone. Did you need something?

Y/N - He was giving me suggestions for cheering Jongin up but then he just stopped answering me.

Y - Hmm hang on.

Y - He’s talking to Jongin’s mother. He said he’ll get back to you soon.

Y/N - Thanks :)

Y/N - How’s the tour going?

Y - Really well. Sehun, Minseok & I are covering any of Jongin’s solos as best as we can. The fans have given us so many gifts for him I’m pretty sure we need to buy another suitcase to get them all home!

Y/N - I’m sure you guys are doing a great job. Haha he’ll love that!

You laid down on your bed and waiting for Minseok to finish his phone call and get back to you. About 10 minutes later you got your answer.

M - Please tell me you’ll be home at 6pm tomorrow

Y/N - Yeah why?

M - Jongin’s mother is coming by with his dogs.

Y/N - OMG, is this what you were organising?

M - Kyungsoo suggested it so I made the call. If this doesn’t lift his spirits, nothing will. It’s a surprise though so they are going to meet you downstairs then you’ll take them up to the apartment ok?

Y/N - Ok ^_^

M - I have to go. Baekhyun is messing with my room. Goodnight!

Y/N - Night!

———————————————————————————————————–

'So did it work?’ Minseok enquired.

'He was so happy. All he’s done since they left is talk about his mum and dogs.’ You weren’t exaggerating. It had been just over 24hrs since you had brought Jongin’s mother up to the apartment and he had not shut up about it yet.

Minseok laughed. 'Good, I’ll have to let Kyungsoo know his idea worked. Hopefully this gets him through the next 4 days, then we’ll be back.’

'Does that mean that I’ll actually get to meet everyone in soon then?’

'Haha, yes. It’s probably overdue isn’t it? Maybe give us a day after we get back then we’ll all meet up. How’s that sound?’

You smiled, glad that you were finally going to meet the other guys. You’d only been spending half of your days in their home so you would be glad to no longer feel like an intruder. 'That sounds great,’ you glanced up at the clock and cursed under your breath.

'What did you just say?’ A surprised voice came from the other end of the phoneline.

'Oh shit sorry Minseok. I just realised I’m late for my language study in town. I have to run.’

This time laughter was all you could hear 'It’s ok, I was just making sure you weren’t cursing at the idea of meeting everyone. I’ll let you go, can you remind Jongin to skype us tonight? We all miss him.’

'Will do, bye!’


	4. Lucky Day

You were sitting nervously in the chair in Mr. Kim’s office. While you had been looking after Jongin he’d added 2 weeks to your pre work in Korean. You’d been doing test every night, conversations every day, greetings, writing, translating from English to Korean and back and learning more about which words to use when addressing seniors, youngsters and those socially higher than you. Mr Kim had also added in slang and more conversations and he had gotten you to start watching videos of translators at concerts and variety shows to give you an idea of some of the work you would be doing.

At this point you were dreaming in Korean, your brain was constantly revising and repeating phrases in your head. On top of all of the study Mr. Kim gave you, you’d been watching dramas and trying to read more in Korean as well as having daily conversations with Jongin. You’d learnt a lot about him since he decided that in order for you to learn a wide range of Korean, the two of you would have to cover off on something different every day. He pushed you to learn, sometimes a little too much but you could tell that it came from a good place. After all, you had discussed the work ethic of EXO and the sheer amount of work those boys did floored you. You had never known anyone to work quite that hard and still believe that they could do more. Teaching you also seemed to distract Jongin from his misery at not being cleared to dance. I think he’s back at physiotherapy today…hopefully they clear him for light activity so that he doesn’t keep moping around

Mr. Kim entered the room, pulling you from your thoughts about Jongin’s injury. He sat in his chair and smile warmly at you.

“Congratulations Y/N, your diligent study has proven to me that you are willing to work to excel at this job. I spent the morning talking with companies and have found a small group for you to work with for 3 weeks. There will only be 4 people, all female and all between 18 & 20 years old. One of them already speaks English, she’s from your home country actually, so I deemed this a good starting point for you. You will go to their company’s building in 3 days for introductions and rapport building. Depending on their schedule you may also do a lesson that day. Then it is up to you to work with their manager for the next 3 weeks to fulfil the goals that they set you.”

You sat there, opposite Mr. Kim, in stunned silence. You couldn’t actually believe your job was going to be starting in 3 days. Suddenly you felt like you had forgotten every word of Korean you’d learnt in the past 2 - 3 months. You could feel anxiety creeping in, worry that you would fail, what if you sucked at being a teacher? What if they were mean? What if…what if…

“Y/N, are you ok?”

You looked up, not realising that you had been staring at your hands. Mr. Kim was looking at you with a concerned face. He had been waiting for you to answer him but you’d drifted into your thoughts and worries.

“Sorry Mr. Kim, I was just processing everything. I’ve never done this before so naturally I feel worried and anxious about it but I’m also excited to get started. I hope I do well and don’t fail you.”

“If you work anything like you study, you will do just fine.” He slid a package across his desk to you “This packet has some background information on the group you will be working with, the members, their concepts, music, target markets etc. It also contains their schedules for the next 3 weeks as well as contact information for their managers, the company address and directions to the dorms and practice studios. There is a basic outline for what will be required of you during these 3 weeks. This should make the task a little less daunting for you, I wish you all the best. If you have any issues during these weeks, don’t hesitate to contact myself or any of my staff to discuss the matter. ”

You thanked Mr. Kim once more, stood and bowed then left the building.

 

You decided you wanted to share your news with Jongin seeing as he had played a significant part in improving your language skills.

Y/N - Hey! Guess who passed all of her Korean study and has been assigned to a group?!

J - ^^ That’s awesome news Y/N!!! It must be a lucky day, guess who is cleared to start dance practice again?

Y/N - XD FINALLY! I’m so happy for us, kicking goals and generally being excellent. We should celebrate…unless… you are at the practice room now aren’t you?

J - Haha you know me well. Yeah, I’m practicing now, only a little though. Can’t overdo it on day 1. I’ll be heading back to the dorm in about 2 hours though. Did you want to celebrate with chicken and a movie?

Y/N - Sounds good, I’m just on my way back home now. Can I leave you to pick up our celebratory dinner and movie? I have an info pack to study…

J - Sure thing. I’ll pick out the best chicken.

Y/N - Hahah I don’t doubt it. See you in a couple of hours. Oh! and you need to Skype the guys, they miss you.

J - We can do that tonight ^^ See you later.

 

You rushed home, eager to open the packet that would control your life for the next 3 weeks. An all girl group, only 4 members, one who already speaks English. Could be worse. You just hoped you weren’t a crappy teacher. If you sucked at this first group, they’d keep you on small groups or potentially remove you and put you back in training… or worse, cancel your contract and send you home. You didn’t want to think of that. You rushed into your apartment and sat at your desk, tearing the info pack open. Curiosity was killing you, you had to know who you were supposed to teach. Blackpink. Th..they aren’t that small of a group! They just debuted but they are hugely popular… ah shit. You could feel your anxiety building up again already. Calm down…just read the info and see what they want you to do. You took a big breath to calm yourself and kept reading. You read through all of the information in the packet including the bios for all 4 girls, group concept, song lyrics, a strengths and weaknesses list and finally, your tasks.

Translator Tasks

1\. Assist group with English greeting and farewell

2\. Assist group with pronunciation

3\. Prepare group for interview in 3 weeks time. Must be able to provide answers in English that make sense and can be understood. Answers must also showcase the personality of the member answering.

You put the piece of paper down. Well, it seemed doable, especially since one member already spoke English. You can do this. It’s basically teach them 2 sentences, correct them when they say words incorrectly and help them with a handful of answers to interview questions, then add their personality into it. It’s not rocket science. You studied the papers a few more times then reminded yourself you had to go get ready for your dinner with Jongin.


	5. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Note: Most of this chapter is in a messenger format. The story is starting to progress to where I want it to but I’ve just had zero time to write over the past 2 weeks so I’m sorry for that. I hope you enjoy it, please leave me feedback. I’d love to hear from you.

Present Time

 

You’d been back in your apartment for 3 hours and you were still so embarrassed that you had drunkenly gone to the guys’ apartment instead of your own last night. Yixing had been nice about it but you just wanted to curl up and die. You were trying to work out the best way to apologise for invading their home. Should you apologise face to face? Cook them dinner? Send a gift and a note? You flopped onto your bed and covered your face with a pillow and screamed in frustration.  They were not supposed to see this side of you. You were supposed to be the nice and friendly neighbour not the gets drunk and can’t recognise who’s apartment she’s passing out it neighbour. Even after 3 months you weren’t sure how all the guys felt about you. You knew Yixing, Jongin and Minseok were friendly with you. Jongdae, Chanyeol and Baekhyun liked messing with you but didn’t pay you much attention. Junmyeon, Kyungsoo and Sehun were more reserved with you, you really didn’t know if they liked you or just tolerated you. Surely they were swaying more towards disliking you now.

 

Bzzt Bzzt 

 

You groaned. Why would anyone want to bother you now? You were deep into your pity party for one. _Nope. Ignore it, it won’t be work or home so it can’t be important_

 

Bzzt Bzzt

 

You rolled away from your phone.

 

Bzzt Bzzt

 

Bzzt Bzzt

 

You buried your head under your pillows hoping whoever it was would get the message and stop bothering you.

 

Bzzt Bzzt

 

Bzzt Bzzt

 

Bzzt Bzzt

 

Bzzt Bzzt

 

 _FINE! FOR FUCKS SAKE, WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT?!_ You emerged from your pillow cave and grabbed your phone.

 

B - Did you get enough beauty sleep on our couch?

 

B - You were in my favourite spot you know.

 

B - I sit there every morning…except for when there are passed out drunks in my spot :P

 

B - Surely you aren’t asleep now

 

B - Are you avoiding answering me?

 

B - Why might that be?

 

B - Don’t remember last night? Embarrassed?

 

B - Don’t be boring! Answer me! You know I won’t stop txting you until you do!

 

Y/N - Baekhyun, STOP!

 

B - Oh good, you’re awake. Now answer my questions.

 

You groaned. He was in one of his playful moods which meant  he’d annoy you until he got his way. He’d bombard you with texts, then if you stopped responding he’d call. If you didn’t answer eventually he’d just turn up at your door and pester you.  Sadly you had learnt this the hard way one day when you refused to tell him your favourite movie. 150 texts, 30 missed called and one hour of knocking on your door later you wished you’d just told him instead of being stubborn. You were not in the mood for that today so you decided it would just be easier if you answered him so that you could get back to wallowing.

 

Y/N - What questions? I’ll answer a fixed about of questions for you.

 

B - 20 questions of course!

 

Y/N Ugh I should have known. Ok, start.

 

B - Question 1. Where did you go out to last night?

 

Y/N - To that new bar a few blocks from here. Barrons.

 

B - OOOO I want to go there. Was it good?

 

Y/N - Is this your second question?

 

B - Yep.

 

Y/N - It is set up like an old world library with a bar in the back area. There are bookshelves that open hidden doors to other areas of the bar. It’s really cool, and the food was excellent.

 

B - And clearly the drinks were strong :P But that does sound amazing.

 

Y/N - Next question please.

 

B - Question 3. Do you miss home?

 

Y/N - Sometimes. I miss my friends and family but if I hadn’t left, I’d hate it.

 

B - Why?

 

Y/N - All my friends were moving away for work or further study. So I would be stuck with family who were disappointed that I hadn’t done anything with my life yet. I’d hate that.

 

B - Why not just move away like your friends did?

 

Y/N - I did…I just moved further than they did.

 

B - Ha, I guess you did. Question 6. What do you miss most about home?

 

Y/N - Are you trying to make me homesick?

 

B - No! I’m just curious.

 

Y/N - I miss living within 5 minutes of the city, beaches and 15 minutes from mountains and rainforests.

 

B - That sounds like a really nice place.

 

Y/N - It is. Come on, next question.

 

B - Question 7. Cats or dogs?

 

Y/N - Both.

 

B - You can’t pick both!

 

Y/N - But I like both.

 

B - So annoying. Question 8. Why were you so wet last night?

 

Y/N - WHAT?

 

B - Don’t you remember?

 

Y/N - WHAT?!

 

B - Hahahahah get your mind out of the gutter! Your clothes were soaked, did you walk from the bar in the rain?

 

Y/N - Why are you like this?! Yes I walked home and it was raining hence the wet clothes.

 

B - Because its funnier this way. Why didn’t you have an umbrella?

 

Y/N - I didn’t know it was going to rain!

 

B - Why not take a cab home?

 

Y/N - It’s literally 3 blocks.

 

B - Ugh fine, Question 9 then.

 

Y/N - You mean question 12.

 

B - Whaaaa. dammit.  Fine, Question 12 - Do you remember how you got to our apartment?

 

Y/N - Baekhyun, please. I’m already embarrassed enough about this.

 

B - You said you’d answer.

 

Y/N - No, I don’t remember.

 

B - So you don’t remember stumbling into the lift that Minseok and I were in?

 

Y/N - …No…

 

B - And you don’t remember drunkenly getting angry at us for being handsome?

 

Y/N - Excuse me while I go bury myself.

 

B - And you don’t remember falling and us helping you up?

 

Y/N - …Please stop. This was bad enough when I thought I just wandered in while you were all asleep.

 

B - And you don’t remember us taking you to your door and trying to find your keys for you?

 

Y/N - …Please Baekhyun, stop.

 

B- And you don’t remember then passing out so Minseok had to carry you up to our apartment?

 

B - And you don’t remember waking me up at 3am with texts?

 

B - And waking Minseok up with photos?

 

Y/N - Fuck. What did I do? I don’t remember any of this.

 

B - Do you even realise how frustrating you can be?

 

Y/N - Baekhyun, I’m sorry. I don’t remember. I’m so so so sorry. Fuck, please don’t tell me I sent nudes. I don’t know what I can do to make this up to either of you. Thank you for looking after me, I appreciate that.

 

B - You sent him photos of bread. And cats. Well we weren’t just going to leave you in the lift in the state you were in. You shouldn’t drink that much though, it’s dangerous.

 

Y/N - I now know the dangers of Soju. I haven’t been out to a bar in over 3 months so I’d forgotten my tolerance had dropped.

 

B - Well this has been fun. I’ll leave you with 3 things. 1. Minseok and I will work out a way for you to repay us for our kindness. 2. I assume you are trying to work out how to apologise to the members (who by the way don’t know just how drunk you were or how you got to our apartment) - just come and cook for us one night this week. 3. Check your text history.

 

B - PS you also sent Minseok one photo in lingerie.

 

Y/N - Shit.

 

B - Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa BYE!

 

 

_SHIT. SHIT SHIT SHIT!  
_

 

You scrolled up to see your text history with Baekhyun…afraid of what you were going to find. You had to read it though. Then, no matter what it said you had to read the history for what you’d sent Minseok as well. 

 

 

It was going to be a long and embarrassing night.


	6. Peace Offering

You had to move. It was the only solution you could come up with since you certainly couldn’t face Baekhyun or Minseok ever again.  Not after how they’d looked after you in your drunken state. That alone was embarrassing enough. Include the texts you sent Baekhyun and the photo you sent to Minseok… there wasn’t enough food in the world you could cook to apologise for your behaviour.  You had probably scarred poor Minseok for life. 

 

The photos of cats and various breads at 3am had earned you a smiley emoji and a string of ‘Go to sleep Y/N’ messages. Then he’d ignored you and your drunk logic decided that the best course of action was to send a photo of you in lingerie.  You cursed your drunk self repeatedly.  You tried to look at the positives. 1. At least the photo wasn’t a nude. 2. For all intents and purposes you were fairly covered.  and 3. Drunk you chose a flattering photo. You were upset you’d sent it but at least you’d chosen one that you looked good in. It was from when you had treated yourself and splurged on lingerie a couple of weeks ago. The set in the photo was a black and deep purple bra and panty set with a garter belt and thigh high stockings. You were wearing black heels and standing in front of a full length mirror, side on so that you could see how your ass looked in the panties.  There was no response from Minseok after you sent it. Just an M has seen this message notification. You were mortified but you were trying to convince yourself that it could have been worse. It could have been a nude.

 

The texts to Baekhyun were a different story. They started innocently enough, though they were obviously written by a drunk person.

 

Y/N - Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaekhyuuuuuuuuuuun

 

Y/N - Why is tihs cowch sooooooooo snuggly?

 

Y/N - I shud be in my bed

 

Y/N - Baekkkkk why am i iun your drom not mybed??

 

Y/N - Imma go home

 

Y/N - Walkinnng is hardD maby I’ll jus rest here.

 

Y/N - Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 

B - GO TO SLEEP!

 

Y/N - nup

 

B - It’s 3am Y/N. I need sleep!

 

Y/N - I’m bored!

 

B - Do not make me come out there and stop you from texting. I’m warning you.

 

Y/N - Ur grumpy when youre sleepy. How you gonna stop me tho ;)

 

B - I’ll take your phone off you

 

Y/N - I’ll hide it in my pants.

 

B - … I’ll restrain your arms then.

 

Y/N - Kinky

 

B - N-no, just. Go to sleep already!

 

Y/N - Are you gonna straddle me while you restrain me?

 

B - You’re drunk.

 

Y/N - Or are you gonna tie me up, handcuff me or just use your bodyweight to restrain me?

 

B - Stop Y/N. You’ll regret this in the morning.

 

Y/N - I mean any of those options sound hot to me. ;)

 

B- Go to sleep.

 

Y/N - All alone?

 

You were mortified. Drunk you was apparently horny last night and attempting to seduce both of those poor unsuspecting men. At least you had passed out before getting much more graphic with your texts. You were amazed that Baekhyun had still spoken to you after that. You sat on your couch, remembering your conversation. He had suggested cooking for the guys one night this week as an apology for crashing there uninvited. No matter how mortified you were you still owed the other 7 guys an apology. You’d just have to suck it up and try to act normal with those two.  After dinner you could just leave and not speak to them or see them again. _Wait. Baekhyun said he and Minseok were going to decide on how you were to make it up to them. Shit. Were they deciding a punishment? Is that what he meant?  Was it just for them helping you home or also for your drunken attempts at seducing them?_  You slid down the couch in self pity and embarrassment, why was drunk you like that?

 

You decided to stop wallowing in your apartment and head down to the grocery store to pick out something to make the guys for dinner. You knew you were going to cook international food for them, you just had to work out what dishes to make and how much of everything you’d need since you’d be cooking for the whole group. You decided to call Yixing to suss out the groups plans for tonight.

 

“Hi Yixing, I have a quick question for you.”

 

“Oh hey Y/N, what’s up?”

 

“Are you guys free tonight?”

 

“Like all of us?”

 

“Yeah. I wanted to cook dinner for everyone as an apology for crashing on your couch uninvited last night” 

 

“I just checked with everyone and we’ll be home from 6 o'clock. Kyungsoo wants to know what you’re making.”

 

“Italian if that suits everyone.”

 

“Everyone looks pretty excited about that. See you tonight :)”

 

—————————————————————

 

“Yah, Y/N. How much longer until we can eat?” whined Jongin.

 

Kyungsoo shoved him out of the kitchen area, much to your gratitude. He had been coming in every 10 minutes asking the same question and after an hour and a half you were at your wits end. “When I say it’s ready. Now go back and wait or I won’t give you any food at all!” you scolded. Jongin’s face dropped but he turned and left the kitchen.

 

“Do you need me to help prepare anything else?” Kyungsoo asked. He had been helping you out (and keeping everyone else away from the kitchen). In short he had been a lifesaver tonight. He had chopped tomatoes and onions, helped season sauces, washed up anything you needed and so much more.

 

“No thank you, all that needs to be done now is set the dining area so I can bring all the food in to serve. Can you possibly go keep everyone hostage for 10 more minutes?”

 

Kyungsoo laughed and nodded. He disappeared back towards the living room and blocked the doorway so that no one could leave the room until you were ready for them to. You moved as quickly as you could and laid out all the place settings on the dining table. Then along the centre of the table you places wooden boards. In the middle you put a vegetarian lasagne, either side of it went the spaghetti bolognaise, lots of garlic bread, 2 margherita pizzas, carbonara with gnocchi, arancini balls, canneloni, a bbq chicken pizza and 2 vegetarian pizzas. The table was full and everything smelled amazing. You had made double serves of almost everything in the hopes that this was enough to feel 9 men and you. You removed your apron and headed towards the living room. You gave Kyungsoo a tap on the shoulder to let him know his hostages were now free to leave the room and that dinner was served. Jongin, Sehun, Jongdae and Chanyeol burst out of the room, sprinting to the dining area. You could hear shouts from the room about the food and laughed. Yixing, Junmyeon and Minseok were a lot calmer, walking towards the room like civil adults. Baekhyun was last to emerge from the room, smirking at you before running off towards the dining area. Kyungsoo walked back with you but stopped you before you entered the room. “Um, prepare yourself”

 

Your brows furrowed “What for?”

 

He smiled down at you “You think it’s chaos when we all have takeaway. That is nothing compared to when someone cooks for everyone. We usually eat in shifts so having all of us together at the same time is going to be loud…just be prepared for chaos in there.”

 

You squared your shoulders “Honestly Soo, I just hope all of the food is to everyone’s liking and that shortly after you all go into a food coma so that I can have some peace and quiet.” Kyungsoo laughed and turned to head into the room.

 

“Alright, let’s eat. Don’t say I didn’t warn you though.”

 

————————————————————————–

 

He wasn’t wrong. Dinner was chaotic. You sat in between Yixing and Chanyeol. Everyone kept thanking you for the food, you were just glad they liked all of it. By some small miracle you made just enough to satiate everyone. When all of the food had been devoured you stood up and figured now was as good a time as any to give your little speech. “I hope that everyone enjoyed their meal tonight and that they had enough food. I just wanted to say a couple of things while you were all here. First, I made you this meal as an apology for crashing on the couch uninvited the other night. I’m sorry if I caused anyone shock or inconvenience with my actions. Second, I wanted to thank all of you for your friendship and help since I arrived in Seoul. When I got here I knew no one, hardly spoke the language and was feeling very lost. You have all been so welcoming to me and I will be forever thankful to you.  In short, sorry about the other night and thanks for being so nice to me.”

 

Jongdae stood up just as you sat down. “Y/N, I think I speak on behalf of everyone that if this is how you apologise for sleeping on our couch, feel free to do that any time. This meal was delicious and we want to thank you for taking the time to prepare it for us. Speaking of that couch, I think we should do rock, paper, scissors to see who has to clean up while the rest of us go pick a movie to watch or something. I can’t think straight, I’m 80% pizza and garlic bread right now.”

 

You laughed. “There is still dessert to come!” 9 men groaned at you. “..but it can wait until you have time to digest dinner.” 9 groans of approval. Baekhyun and Junmyeon ended up on cleaning duty so you headed to the living room with everyone else. You flopped down onto the couch  while everyone else fought over what activity to do.

 

“We should play video games!” Yelled Chanyeol.

 

“What so Jongin and I can beat you again?” Sehun shot back. Chanyeol tackled Sehun into the couch and started going on an on about how he was an ungrateful maknae. All you could hear was Sehun’s laughter as Chanyeol tried to make him take back what he’d said.

 

Kyungsoo spoke up over the commotion “How about we watch a movie?”  A few members nodded but a few others wanted to do something more fun and interesting.

 

“What about Truth or Dare?” Jongdae asked. He was met with a similar response as Kyungsoo’s movie suggestion. Truth or Dare required alcohol for it to be truly interesting. Minseok added to the idea by suggesting drinking games with punishments.  You groaned at the thought of drinking so soon after your last outing.

 

“Hide and Seek?” suggested Jongin.

 

“We aren’t little kids anymore dude!” Sehun managed to yell out before Chanyeol continued to squash him into the couch. Jongin joined Chanyeol to help him punish Sehun. You couldn’t help but laugh at how funny Sehun was finding this whole thing.

 

By the time Baekhyun and Junmyeon had finished cleaning up the kitchen the rest of the guys had narrowed it down to a movie, truth or dare, or drinking games with punishments. The last option was the least appealing to you for two reasons. You were not excited about drinking after the mess you got yourself into last time and you had no idea what the punishments were going to be.

 

By a round of hands Truth or Dare mixed with drinking games and punishments was selected. 7 of the guys had voted for it, only Kyungsoo, Junmyeon and yourself had voted against it. You caught Baekhyun and Minseok quietly chatting and smirking before they both looked at you. You looked away but you heard Baekhyun say loud enough for everyone to hear “This is going to be fun!” You started to pray for the couch to swallow you whole.

 

Jongin and Chanyeol repositioned the couch so that everyone was facing each other then they placed a table in the centre and set up a small bar on it. Bottles of soju, beer, wine, tequila and vodka were placed on it with mixers in an esky underneath and a pile of plastic cups was placed next to the various bottles. _They are freakishly prepared for this kind of game._ Sehun took drink orders from everyone and started handing out the drinks. You steered clear of Soju this time, opting for a beer. “So, who goes first?” you figured you might as well ask. The sooner you started, the sooner you could finish this game. _It could be a good opportunity to embarrass the others though…this might just be fun as long as Baekhyun and Minseok are not incredibly mean to me._

 

Junmyeon decided that for once the game would start with the maknae and then move on to the person who completed the truth or dare. If they failed to complete or refused to then a punishment would be handed out. Following the punishment the victim could then continue the game.

 

You looked around the circle. Everyone looked excited to start. You could tell this was going to go downhill fast since these guys all knew each other really well. You started to think that maybe, just maybe the game wouldn’t be too bad for you. Then you  saw the looks Minseok and Baekhyun were giving you. You were in for a very interesting evening. You took a swig from your beer, squared your shoulders and prepared yourself. 

 

_Fuck it, let’s do this._


	7. Sweet Punishments

“Yaaah hurry up! You picked truth, now answer the question!” Baekhyun exclaimed at Jongdae. “It’s not rocket science!”

 

Jongdae huffed “FINE. I would marry Minseok, fuck Sehun and kill Baekhyun.” Sehun burst out laughing and playfully hit Baekhyun.

 

“See where being annoying gets you Baek” he teased. Baekhyun lunged forward to bite Sehun but Jongdae pulled him back.

 

“Can we move on already?” Jongdae interjected “I only chose to kill you because you kept interrupting my thought process. Anyway, my turn now. Chanyeol, Truth or Dare?”

 

“Dare” Chanyeol answered immediately. He’d been doing that all night and this would be his fourth dare. You wondered what else they could dare him to do since apparently he lost all inhibitions once enough alcohol hit his system. So far he had given Jongin a foot massage, allowed Kyungsoo to draw on his face, and given Yixing a lap dance. Jongdae grinned and it reminded you of an evil imp. Usually his smiles were happiness personified but this one was mischievous.

 

“I dare you to spin an empty bottle in the middle of this circle. Whoever it lands on you have to kiss. If you refuse, or if the person it lands on refuses, I’ll give out a punishment to one of you.”

 

It took Chanyeol a moment to process the dare before he grabbed an empty soju bottle placed it on the floor in the middle of the circle, his fingers twisted ready to spin the bottle but he paused. You watched as he slowly glanced around the circle as if to assess his options. He wet his lips, smirked to himself and spun the bottle. He closed his eyes and waited for the bottle to stop spinning. What Chanyeol didn’t see was the rest of the guys silently switching places as soon as he closed his eyes. You had to stop yourself from laughing at the ridiculous sight of 8 grown men moving silently whilst a bottle spun. The bottle finally stopped spinning and Chanyeol opened his eyes. He stared at the bottle and tried to remember who was sitting where the bottle was pointed. He slowly looked up and you couldn’t help but giggle at the shock on his face when he noticed everyone had moved.

 

“No fair, you all moved!”

 

Junmyeon was the one to answer “Dude… there were no rules against that  and we all saw you try to work out where you wanted that bottle to land so really, so moving was the only way to keep this game fair.”   

 

Chanyeol huffed. He finally focused on where the bottle had landed. “Well Baekhyun, if everyone hadn’t moved you wouldn’t have to be kissed by me right now.” Chanyeol started to crawl over to where Baekhyun was sitting while the rest of the guys were catcalling and egging them on. _My life is weird now… good but freaking weird._

 

Baekhyun seemed to finally realise what was about to happen because he attempted to back away from Chanyeol but Minseok was right behind him holding him in place.

 

“Ch-chanyeol, dude. Come on now, stop playing and just take the punishment. You don’t want to kiss me.. not that I’m not a good kisser I’m a great kisser it’s just I’d feel bad for you if you kissed me now because I didn’t brush my teeth after my last meal which by the way was full of garlic and I can feel a burp coming on and do you want to know what is worse than kissing someone with garlic breath? Them burping into your mouth. You don’t want that right? Right. So you should totally not kiss m-phhff”  Chanyeol cut him off.

 

Your eyes widened in shock. You didn’t actually think Chanyeol would make out with Baekhyun or any of the other members really. You were expecting it to be a game of chicken rather than what was unfolding before your eyes. Minseok was holding Baekhyun in place and Chanyeol had straddled him. His hands were holding Baekhyun’s face and they weren’t just pressing their lips together, they were making out. You couldn’t take your eyes off them and if you were honest with yourself, you were about 5 seconds away from fanning yourself because you were enjoying this. After what seemed like forever Chanyeol removed one hand from Baekhyun’s face and  waved it at Jongdae.

 

“5, 4, 3, 2, 1 aaaand done!” Chanyeol broke the kiss “Yaaah, why did you do the dare? I really wanted to give out a punishment!” Jongdae pouted.

 

Baekhyun was wiping his mouth on his sleeve “Yeah, and what was wrong with a normal kiss, why’d you have to use tongue?”

 

“I had to 100% complete it, you know Jongdae gives the worst punishments when he’s in this kind of mood and Minseok was watching for Jongdae so I had to sell it!” Chanyeol took a swig from his soju bottle and swished it around his mouth “At least you were lying about the garlic breath thing.”

 

Everyone was laughing at their exchange. Jongin was rolling on the floor in hysterics. Minseok however, was watching you. “Y/N, you look a bit flushed. Did those two just scandalise you?”

 

Suddenly you felt 9 sets of eyes on you. You tried to hide your blush. “I’m fine, I just didn’t expect them to go for it like that.”

 

Jongdae laughed.“They wouldn’t have, but they are scared of my punishments”

 

“Only because you give out the WORST punishments. You think of some fucked up shit Dae. Anyway, it’s my turn now. Y/N, truth or dare? and I swear to god if you pick truth again I’ll make it a question you do not want to answer”

 

You sighed. You thought they wouldn’t notice if you kept picking truth to avoid doing anything embarrassing but apparently Chanyeol had been keeping track. In hindsight you should have done a dare in your first or second round when everyone was much more sober. Things were rapidly descending the more they drank. You were kind of afraid but you hoped Chanyeol would take it easy on you since he wasn’t leaving you much choice between truth or dare. “Dare.”

 

He smiled that giant goofy smile he had and for a split second you thought the dare would be something cute. You were wrong. “Play rock, paper, scissors with each member. For every member you lose to they get to remove an item of clothing from you. For each member you win against you get to remove an item of clothing from them.”

 

You did a quick count of how many items of clothing you had on and quickly realised that you had to win a few rounds to ensure you didn’t end up naked. Unless.. “Chanyeol?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can I wear the items I win off the members?”

 

He pondered for a minute “Sure, makes it more fun that way and you won’t stretch our clothing so I see no problems.”

 

You turned to Sehun and started. You won your first round and removed his hat. Next was Junmyeon who you lost to so he removed your slippers. You were grateful he went for something insignificant but you were sure some of the others wouldn’t be so kind. Yixing was next, he won and removed Sehun’s hat. Then Jongin who beat you as well. He took your hoodie. Kyungsoo lost to you and you took his jacket. Jongdae won and took Kyungsoo’s jacket. You were feeling a bit better about this dare now. There were only 3 members left and you still had almost all of your clothes on. Chanyeol won and removed your long sleeved shirt. He laughed when he realised that you had an undershirt on.

 

“How many layers are you wearing Y/N!?”

 

“Apparently just enough” you shot back.

 

You moved to Minseok next. He beat you and glanced at Baekhyun then back at you. You felt his eyes rake up and down your body as he made his choice. He ran his hands up the thigh high socks you were wearing. His hands travelled further up, making you certain that you were about to lose your skirt. But your skirt stayed where it was. You gasped  and stared at him in shock. His fingers hooked under the sides of your panties and pulled them down. There was something playful and dangerous in his eyes but you were too focused on the fact that toy no longer had panties on.

 

“Dude…” Junmyeon started.

 

“What? She’s still dressed, this just ups the ante for the final round.” Minseok retorted.

 

 _Shit_ You still had to face Baekhyun. _If I lose, please for the love of god do not remove my skirt._ He was smirking at you with his fist held out in anticipation. He won. “Hmmmm. Y/N, what should I remove?” You pleaded with your eyes hoping with all that you had that he would choose anything except the skirt. His hands reached your undershirt before slipping underneath it. One hand slip up your back and unclasped your bra. You looked up and him, eyes wide. You expected the smirk. You didn’t expect him to be so deft with his hands as he proceeded to remove your arms from the straps and completely remove your bra. Most guys struggles with bras. Apparently Baekhyun did not.

 

Feeling more exposed than if you had been just sitting there in your underwear you crossed your arms over your chest and sat down very carefully. You were so self conscious you didn’t realise that you had sat yourself in between the two guys that had caused this discomfort. Yixing was watching you carefully, trying to work out if you were ok or if you were about ready to tap out of their games.

 

“Hey Y/N, it’s your turn now” Chanyeol motioned around the circle for you to pick someone.

 

“Minseok, truth or dare?”

 

“Truth.”

 

If he thought he was getting off easy by picking truth instead of dare, then he was wrong. The man had just removed your panties in front of 8 other guys. And the look he’d given you while doing it was not at all fair. “Ok Minseok, tell us about your biggest sexual fantasy.”

 

Minseok glared at you.

 

_Take that._


	8. Fantasy

Sehun burst out laughing. Everyone turned to look and see what he found so funny. Minseok tilted his head at him, trying to work out what the Maknae was laughing at. “Y/N, you couldn’t have picked a worse person to ask that” He was on the floor in a fit now. “It changes every week!”

 

“Yah, quit making me sound like a perv!” Minseok threw a pillow at Sehun, hitting him in the face.

 

Chanyeol turned back to Minseok, his face lighting up “He has a point, one week you’ll be into BDSM, the next you’ll be into public sex, threesomes, foodplay, rolep-” He was cut off by a pillow to the face.

 

“I’m not some kind of freak like you two are making me out to be!”  Minseok’s cheeks were flushed. The guys were embarrassing him, listing his kinks for everyone to hear. You figured he had probably never told a girl about this stuff, hence the embarrassment.

 

Baekhyun, who had looked mildly interested in this truth now looked annoyed. He shut down the teasing “Big deal, we all have stuff we like. Sehun, I’m not sure why you’re enjoying this so much since you are the biggest perv out of all of us. Chanyeol do we need to mention your kinks? You were more than happy to list out some of Minseok’s so it only seems fair. Hmm let’s see, orgasm denial, dirty talk, bondage, toys… should I go on?”  

 

Chaos unfolded before you. Chanyeol and Sehun lunged for Baekhyun. Minseok looked shocked, Junmyeon, Jondae and Kyungsoo were trying to pull Chanyeol and Sehun off Baekhyun. Jongin & Yixing dragged Baekhyun out of the circle and to the far side of the room where you were.  You had removed yourself from the scuffle as soon as you could. The last thing you needed was for one of them to accidentally punch you.

 

Yixing looked back at the circle and down at Baekhyun. Finally he looked at you, a pleading look in his eyes. “Y/N, can you get him to the bathroom, his lip is cut. We’ll try to settle everyone down while you’re gone.” You nodded and helped Baekhyun up.

 

He winced as he got up, clearly having taken a few hits before getting dragged out of the fray. “Honestly Y/N, I’m fine. You don’t need to help me.”

 

“Maybe not, but I’m still going to. Your lip is bleeding and don’t lie to me, a couple of those hits hurt you.” You reached out and lightly touched his face, turning it so you could check how hurt his lip was. Baekhyun’s breath hitched and you thought you’d touched somewhere that hurt. “Sorry!” You grabbed his hand and dragged him from the room and towards the bathroom.

 

Baekhyun looked back at Sehun & Chanyeol being scolded by Junmyeon. “They didn’t hit me, they’re just drunk and when they jumped on me their knees got me in the side and face.” He looked down to see you pulling him from the room by his arm and laughed. “Ok ok! Don’t rip my arm off, I’ll let you fix my lip.”  Once you got to the bathroom he got out the cotton swaps and disinfectant from a drawer and handed them to you.

 

“I’m gonna need you to sit or squat down a bit so I can clean it properly” Baekhyun left and came back with a stool and sat down on it, bringing you to his eye level. You moved between his legs and started to clean the blood off his face. “I have a question for you.”

 

“Mmm?”

 

“Why did you jump in to defend Minseok?” You finished wiping the blood from his mouth and reached for the disinfectant.

 

“Ah, that. When Chanyeol & Sehun drink they have no filter, much like someone else I know.” He paused and looked at you. “They’ll spill anyone’s secrets, which is what they did tonight. Minseok had told the three of us those things in private but they just blurted them out. I could see how embarrassed he was so I figured why not even the playing field. You know, see how they liked having their secrets put out there. Apparently, not well…”

 

You dabbed a cotton bud in the disinfectant then lightly pressed it to the cut on Baekhyun’s lip. He hissed but didn’t flinch. “That was rather nice of you then. Even if it did earn you a knee in the face and side.”

 

Baekhyun grabbed your waist, trapping you between his legs. “I have a question for you now.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Why that truth question?”

 

“Uh, payback. He had just removed my panties in front of 8 men. I thought I was going pretty easy on him actually.” You watched as your words sunk in and the transformation on Baekhyun’s face. He looked up at you. The look he was giving you made you feel very exposed.

 

“Y/N, did you get them back?” His hand travelling from your waist to the hem of your skirt. Your breath hitched and you shook your head. You could see the lust in his eyes as he gripped your legs and pulled you closer to him. “Not sure that I believe you. You have been known to lie to me. Mind if I check?” There was a teasing tone to his voice. _Two can play at this game_ you thought.

 

You widened your eyes at him and went with a cute and innocent voice “I promise I’m not lying. Someone also removed my bra and I didn’t get that back either.”

 

Baekhyun looked down at your chest then back up at you and smirked. He slid his hands up either side of your legs, his eyes widening when he realised you really weren’t lying about not having your panties returned to you. He returned his hands to your waist and cleared his throat. “You were telling the truth about the panties, but are you telling the truth about the bra?” He put his hands under your shirt and started to lift it up. You grabbed his hands, stopping him from lifting your shirt any higher.

 

“I think you know that my bra wasn’t returned to me since you were the one who removed it.” He looked up at you and pouted so you leant down and kissed him, he hesitated for a moment and then returned the kiss with vigour. His hands ran up your thighs and gripped your ass, giving you a light spank. You moaned against his mouth and opened it to him, your tongues wrestling each other. He broke the kiss so that he could speak.

 

“Do you have any idea what you are doing to me right now Y/N?” It might have been the alcohol, the way he just licked his lips or it might have just been your proximity to him that caused you to respond with ‘I might have an idea’. That caught his attention, earning you another smirk. He used his free hand to push your hair behind your ear and then slowly trailed his hand along your jaw until he reached your chin, which he lightly grasped.

 

It was at that exact moment that Yixing walked into the bathroom whilst saying “Everyone has calmed down and they’re watching a movie now.” Baekhyun’s hand dropped from your face before Yixing actually looked at the two of you. “Oh good, you look like you’re all done. Come on out and watch the movie.” He spun on his heels and left the room, oblivious to what he had walked in on.

 

Baekhyun ran his hands through his hair. “Uh, I guess we should go back out.”

 

“Baek”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I uh… kind of need my bra and panties if I’m going to sit on the couch to watch a movie with everyone.”

 

“Right. Stay here, I’ll be right back.”


	9. Vocalise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the smut. Sorry for making you wait so long!

_What is taking him so long?_ You’d been awkwardly standing in the bathroom for about ten minutes and Baekhyun still hadn’t returned. You were starting to worry that he wasn’t going to return with your underwear. You paced back and forth in the room trying to shake off the building anxiety over your missing clothing. You stopped and stared at the stool, touching a finger to your lips. Baekhyun was a good kisser. You silently cursed Yixing for breaking up your make out session. A small part of you was thankful he’d walked in, even if he was oblivious to what was going on in the room. If he hadn’t you weren’t sure how far the two of you would have gone .

 

A small knock on the door brought you back to your senses. “It’s only me Y/N” Baekhyun called out.

 

“Come in.”

 

The door opened slowly and a defeated Baekhyun appeared. “I’m really sorry Y/N… I looked all over the room but I could only find your bra.” He held it out to you and you grabbed it, putting it back on under your shirt.

 

“What do you mean? Where the fuck did my panties get to then?”

 

He tugged on his right ear, eyes avoiding your gaze “I don’t know, unless they went under the couch. I can’t do much about that though, the guys are all watching a movie on it.” He pouted and finally looked at you. He was making puppy eyes at you, the little shit. “Just come back out, we can put a blanket over you and no one will notice, please? Don’t let it ruin the evening.”

 

You sighed. “Fine,” He grinned. “but, you have to promise to behave yourself.”

 

Baekhyun placed his hand over his heart, winked at you “Who me? I’m always on my best behaviour.” he grabbed your hand and led you back out to where the guys were watching a movie. He dropped your hand to fetch a blanket and found a spot on one of the couches for both of you to fit. You stood where he had left you, looking at each of the guys on the couches. They all looked much calmer than before which was good. Before had scared you a bit. Up until that point you’d never seen things escalate higher than playful teasing between them.

 

Kyungsoo’s head tilted back to look at you “Are you gonna come sit down or do you watch movies standing behind couches like a creep?”

 

You looked around the couch again, trying to work something out. Your eyes passed over each member sprawled out on the various couches and beanbags until you noticed someone missing. You tilted your head and tried to work out what to do. “Where is Minseok?”

 

Jongdae answered without taking his attention off the movie “He said he needed to lie down a bit so he went to his room.”  

 

“I’m going to go check on him, I’ll be back soon.”

 

“Kay”

 

“Uh huh”

 

“Mmmhmm”

 

“Shhh”

 

Yeah the guys were clearly engrossed in the movie. Baekhyun looked back at you and pointed at the blanket he’d gotten you and pouted. You motioned to him that you’d be right back and he grinned then turned his attention back to the movie. You made your way down the hall  to the staircase that would lead you up to the next floor, where all of the guys’ rooms were.  Being the oldest member meant his room was at the end of the hall, the furthest away from any disturbances. You knocked on his door lightly.

 

“What do you want?” Minseok still sounded a bit drunk, and annoyed.

 

“Minseok it’s Y/N. Can I come in please?”

 

You heard some stumbling from inside his room. He must have still been drinking because he wasn’t that bad when you last saw him. You waited for him to reach the door, remaining silent so that you didn’t seem pushy. Minseok finally opened the door but only enough for you to see one of his eyes. He glared at you before opening the door fully and stumbling back to his bed.  He sat against the headboard and stared at you expectantly. You entered the room and closed the door behind you. When you turned he was still staring at you, his gaze unforgiving.

 

“I wanted to check on you, things were getting out of hand before.”

 

He scoffed. “What do you care? Just sad that the game ended before they could air more of my secrets?” He picked up the glass from his bedside table and downed the liquid in it. You figured from the state he was in that it was not water. He was hurt by your truth question? Really?

 

“Minseok, I only asked a truth like that because of what you’d just done to me. How do you think I felt?!” You couldn’t believe he was actually pissed at you . You weren’t the one who started yelling out his secrets nor did you remove his underwear in front of a group of people.

 

He shrugged “I just upped the ante of the dare, they were all going easy on you.”

 

“So what you just figured you’d remove my fucking panties?! In front of a room full of drunk guys? What if Baekhyun had decided to remove my skirt next? Fuck Minseok, I can’t believe you did that to me. So yeah, I asked a personal truth which, by the way, you could have just answered then those two wouldn’t have started shit and this whole situation could have been avoided. Don’t you DARE blame me.”

 

“Baekhyun is a pervert but he wouldn’t do that to you in front of everyone so I knew your ‘decency’ was safe. Seriously, did you just come in here to yell at me? I left the room to be alone, now if there is nothing else kindly piss off and leave me be.”

 

You couldn’t believe how rude he was being with you. He must really be embarrassed having some of his fantasies publicised in front of you and the rest of the group. He was drunk and in a bitter mood. You weren’t going to get anything remotely polite out of him while he was like this. “Fine, I’ll go. I actually came up here to make sure you were ok. Clearly you aren’t but I’m not a punching bag for your shitty mood. Now can I have my damn panties back?”

 

Minseok got up and stumbled towards you. When he reached you he backed you into the door and placed his arms against the door on either side of your shoulders. He tilted his head and raked his gaze up and down your body. “What, did you need them or something?” He smirked at you. You were having difficulty thinking straight with him this close to you, especially when he was looking at you like that. Gone was the hurt in his eyes, replaced by something mischievous. Still drunk though…he was only acting this way because of the alcohol. Surely. He was never this forward with you. You tried to move out from under his arms but he moved closer to you and lowered one arm, his fingers running up your exposed thigh.  

 

“Minseok please let me go.”

 

His hand stopped moving at the hem of your skirt. “I see, you just enjoy sending guys photos in lingerie then rejecting them in real life. Nice.” He stepped back from you making a big scene about it. You turned to open the door to leave when he decided to be as cruel as possible in that moment. “Suit yourself, I don’t go for cock teasing girls anyway. You think you affected me with your 'racy’ photo? Please. I could’ve had you that night if I wanted to, it would have been so easy. Now get out of my room, saunter back down to the rest of the guys and do try your hardest to keep your legs closed.”

 

You didn’t know what came over you until you heard yourself slapping Minseok across the face, a red mark already forming where your hand had made contact. His unrelenting gaze still bored holes through you and you thought you saw shock flash through them before the disgust returned. How dare he treat you like that?! You stormed out of his room and back down to the lower level. You wanted to scream you were so mad. You stood at the base of the stairs trying to calm yourself down. _How DARE he treat me like that, the fucking jerk! Alright, deep breaths. Forget him, he’s drunk and spiteful right now. Try and enjoy some of the movie then go home and rest._ When you were finally calm enough to re-enter the living area you found your place next to Baekhyun who shifted to a sitting position so that you had room on the couch and lifted the blanket that had been wrapped around him and draped it over you.  You tried to focus on the movie but Minseok’s words had hit a nerve. You kept replaying the poisonous words he’d all but spat out at you. Normally you wouldn’t care you’d just write him off as a jerk and move on with your life but he’d always been so kind and carding with you. Tonight’s outburst was strangely out of character for him. Baekhyun yawned next to you and changed positions on the couch so that his head was in your lap. You stroked his hair absentmindedly until you noticed that he was well and truly asleep. You carefully lifted his head so that you could remove yourself from the couch and placed a pillow under his head. You got up, said your goodbyes quietly and made your way back down to your apartment.

 

———

 

You’d been going over your brief for your meeting at work tomorrow for the past hour because apparently sleep wasn’t a thing you would be getting much of tonight. You would be evaluated on your work with Blackpink and that would then determine your next group. You felt quietly confident about it, the girls had all listened to you and practised and Rose had helped out when you weren’t there. There was no use in trying to work out which group you would be assigned to next so you filed all the papers away in your desk and decided to try sleeping again.

 

*knock knock* _No way am I answering the door this late at night, are you kidding?_ *knock knock* You waited, hoping whoever it was would work out that they had the wrong door and leave. *knock knock* it was louder this time. You glanced at your phone to see what time it was. 3:37AM. _Who the fuck? So help me if they wake up the neighbours. I’ll never hear the end of that._ *knock knock knock knock* You trudged over to the door and flung it open, a stupid move in hindsight. The state of the man in front of you gave you pause. You forgot your earlier anger when you saw how desperate he looked.

 

You stepped aside to allow him entrance to your apartment. Minseok crossed the threshold, closed the door behind him then dropped to his knees in front of you.   He just stayed there, head bowed, shoulders slumped. He looked so vulnerable and small completely unlike the overly confident prick you’d encountered earlier this evening. “Minseok,” he didn’t look up. “Minseok, what are you doing?” He still didn’t move. You reached out and used your finger to tilt his head up, forcing him to look at you. He flinched at your touch and averted his gaze. “Please look at me. What’s wrong?”

 

In the quietest voice you’d ever heard from him he asked “Why would you even let me in your apartment after the way I treated you tonight?” He raised his head and finally looked at you. You could see the redness around his eyes. He was upset but not at you. No, now he was upset at himself. He must have sobered up and realised the full weight of his actions.

 

“You’ve never been like that to me, what you said hurt me but…I know that was the alcohol and left over embarrassment from earlier tonight speaking. Minseok, please get up.”

 

“First, please let me apologise. I was out of line and vicious to you, it was wrong of me and I know I can’t really take the words back but please… allow me to make it up to you. I’ll do anything.”

 

You held your hand out and he took it. You tugged hoping he’d get the message and stand up, now that he’d apologised it was weird having him kneeling in front of you. He understood and got up, eyes wary, as though he still thought you’d throw him out at any moment. You pulled him to you and wrapped your arms around him. He hesitated. “Oh for god’s sake Minseok, I am forgiving you. Now will you please hug me back?” He chuckled and gave in, enveloping you in his warm embrace. The two of you stood there for what seemed like forever lost in each other’s arms.  Finally you both let go of each other and Minseok smiled at you. You were glad that the despair and desperation had left his features, they didn’t suit him.   “Come on, I’m hungry and if you’re going to hang out here you’re going to have to eat as well. It’s rude if I have to eat all by myself you know.” He laughed at you before motioning for you to lead the way. You led the way to the kitchen and opened a packet of cream buns. “I hope you like these..they are about all I have left until I get groceries tomorrow.”  He responded by eating 3 of them before you had the chance to grab one. You couldn’t contain your laughter. “Ok so I guess you like cream buns then.”  He nodded at you and continued eating.

 

Time passed and the two of you had been sitting o your couch chatting away, the events of earlier in the evening long forgotten. You could see fatigue setting in for him and if you were honest with yourself you were tired as well. “I’m going to grab you a blanket, you can crash on my couch tonight ok?”  

 

“I bet it’s not as comfy as our couch” a very sleepy Minseok replied. You giggled and went to find him a blanket. You returned a couple of minutes later only to find him already asleep. You draped the blanket over him whispered 'good night’ and made your way to your bed. You couldn’t be bothered to properly change so you just got under the covers and gave in to slumber. Your mind flashed back to earlier in the evening - making out with Baekhyun and then being pinned to the wall by Minseok. Hell, Minseok removing your panties, now that you were alone you allowed yourself to feel the heat that flooded your cheeks and the spasm at your core. They were a damn attractive group of men you couldn’t deny that but they were your friends… you shouldn’t fuck your friends. Even if those friends keep doing things that turned you on.

 

——-

 

You woke up feeling warm and so comfortable. It took you a few minutes to realise that the warmth wasn’t from your blankets but rather from the man who had climbed into your bed and was spooning you. Minseok’s arm was draped across your waist, pulling you to him. You tried to turn but he gripped you tighter, still asleep and he was strong enough that you couldn’t move out of his embrace. “Minseok, hey. Wake up.” No response. You tried calling out to him a few more times but that tactic was not working. You tried a different approach, maybe this would annoy him enough in his sleep that he’d let go of you. You started to wriggle, shaking your hips and shoulders. Minseok elicited a small moan but did not let go of you. You kept going, figuring you were waking him up with all your movement. 

 

“Oh god, Y/N please stop. You’re killing me.” His hand splayed on your hip and pulled you closer to him. “Can’t you feel what you’re doing to me?” You stilled and let out a small gasp. You could feel his hardness against your lower back.

 

“I didn’t mean to do that…I was just trying to get you to let go of me but you weren’t waking up. I didn’t think, I didn- _ohh_ ” He rolled his hips into you and you couldn’t stop the moan escaping your lips. Warmth spreading in your core.

 

“Fuck” he breathed into your neck “I thought you changed into pyjamas but you’re still in that damn skirt and thigh high socks. Did you even remember to put panties on when you got back to this apartment?” He slowly slid his hand up your thigh, as if expecting you to stop him, until he reached your skirt. He paused briefly then continued “Oh fuck, you didn’t. Do you even have any idea what you do to me? To all of us?” He buried his face in the crook of your neck, trying to calm himself.

 

You grabbed the hand that was under your skirt and moved it between your legs. You opened them so he could feel your wetness. “Do you, any of you, have any idea of the effect you have on me?” You felt his entire body stiffen behind you as you guided his hand. He groaned behind you before removing his hand from between your legs. You let out a frustrated moan, needing to be touched.  You were horny, you could feel that he was affected as well.

 

“You have no idea how difficult it was for me to stay in my room after you sent me that lingerie selca. You were too drunk, that’s the only thing that held me back. Even so, I found myself in the hallway so I forced myself to go into Baekhyun’s room instead otherwise I don’t know what I would have done.”  Before you could protest again he ran a finger through your slick folds “So wonderfully wet just for me…” His finger circled your clit and you threw your head back in pleasure, finally being touched where you needed it. He inserted a finger into you and started to pump it in and out of your folds. You were writhing against him, unable to contain your moans.

 

“Yes, yes - oh fuck yes, more! Please more! I need more!” He inserted another finger and after a few thrusts, a third. He removed the finger circling your clit causing you to whimper. You could feel the pressure in your lower abdomen building and knew it wouldn’t be much longer until you came. Suddenly he moved back from you and you moaned at the loss of his touch. He shifted down the bed and pushed you onto your back and spread your legs. He lowered his head between your legs and  licked your clit and you screamed out, the pleasure you were feeling was almost too much. He set an agonizing pace, flicking his tongue rapidly over your clit and pumping his fingers in and out of you. You were in ecstasy. The pressure in your abdomen was so intense you knew you couldn’t take much more. “I-I’m so close, c-can’t take m-much more. F-fuck Minseok, feels so good, holy shit!” He curled his fingers so that they connected with your g-spot every time he thrust them into you and increased the pressure on your clit at his tongue continued its rapid movements. You felt a tingling sensation start at your toes and work its way up until it collided with the pressure in your abdomen and exploded, your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you lost yourself in your orgasm. You shuddered and moaned as you rode out your orgasm. He slowed his movements and looked up at you, swiping his tongue across your clit once more, causing you to twitch and shudder.  As you came down from your high an idea popped into your head.  You pulled him back up the bed and pushed him onto his back. You moved so that you were straddling him “Minseok, do you trust me?”

 

“Of course I do Y/N. Please. I need…” He sounded so needy, he was so worked up so you decided to help him. Not only to get off but also to fulfil a fantasy, but only if he vocalised it.

 

“I will give you what you need, I promise, but we are going to fulfil one of your fantasies.” His eyes bugged and a blush formed on his face. “I will do it, but you need to tell me your fantasy. If you don’t tell me, nothing more will happen between us right now.” You really hoped he’d man up and tell you what he wanted because you desperately wanted to feel him inside you.

 

For a while he did nothing. You watched the conflict in his eyes, the embarrassment warring with the lust. You were hoping lust would win out. Surely he wasn’t into anything that strange… Finally he looked at you “We can’t fulfil my current fantasy right now.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Missing one person.”

 

“So you want a threesome?” He nodded, biting his lip. “Surely there is something else. Something we can do now.”

 

“Can I…can I be rough?”

 

“I’ll let you know if I can’t handle it” You moved beside him so that he could get up and remove his clothing. You went to remove your skirt but a hand stopped you.

 

“No, leave the thigh highs and the skirt on. Then get on all fours.” His voice was demanding now. You were turned on at him taking charge like this. You decided to push him to completely take charge and be dominate. You removed your shirt and bra before getting on all fours. You wiggled your hips at him, knowing he could see exactly what you were doing. A hand came down on your ass, hard. You winced at the sting, then the hand rubbed the area that had just been struck. Soothing the pain.

 

“Now are you going to behave or am I going to have to punish you?”

 

  
“Yes Master.” You heard him suck in a breath. So he liked being called master, you could work with that. He moved one hand to the middle of your back and pushed you down so that you were on your knees face first into the mattress. From your prone position you were at his mercy. You were incredibly turned on at him taking charge, heat was already pooling between your legs again. He rubbed his cock between your slick folds. You tried to roll your hips to increase the friction which earned you another slap on the ass. “Did I say you could move?”  You whimpered as he reached forward and started to roll your nipple between his thumb and finger whilst continuing to rub his length between your legs. “Please. Please master, I need -”

 

  
“What is it that you need?”

 

“I need - I need you.”

 

“Need me to what?” He moved his other hand to you breast, now pinching both nipples whilst slowly, excruciatingly slowly, thrusting between your legs.

 

“I need you to fuck me, I need to feel you inside me now. I need you to fuck me so hard that I can’t walk properly tomorrow”’ You were desperate for friction and it was taking all the control you had not to buck against him.

 

He removed his hands and gripped your hips, lining himself up with your entrance. “Well if you really want me to fuck you…”

 

“I do. Fuck me Master, please fuck me.” He entered you roughly, stretching you around his cock. He didn’t give you much time to adjust to his size before he started thrusting deeply into you. Your moans grew louder as he increased the pace, every thrust hitting your g-spot. It was driving you crazy.

 

“So hot and tight for me Y/N, better than I could have imagined” You could feel the pressure building in your abdomen already, knowing that if he kept this pace up you weren’t going to last very long. He grabbed your hair and pulled it towards him, causing you to arch your back. “So fucking good. You are being so good for me Y/N. So. Fucking. Well. Behaved.’ He thrust into you to punctuate his words. Each thrust deeper than the last.

 

"Yes…fuck. Oh my god! yes!” He pulled out suddenly and you whimpered at the empty feeling you had between your legs. He climbed onto the bed and sat against the headboard. He beckoned you with one finger. 

 

“Get up here and climb up on my lap” You obeyed and crawled up the bed and straddled his lap, hovering above his cock. He grabbed your hips again and positioned your entrance directly above his length. Before he could move you thrust yourself down onto his cock, eager to feel filled again. “Fuuuuck” the moan escaped from his lips as you started to roll your hips and ride his cock slowly. Every few thrusts you would lift yourself almost completely off him only to slam back down on him again. You were enjoying the switch in control and by the look on his face, so was Minseok. He was watching you fuck him, eyes completely blown with lust. You started to increase your pace and leant back, placing your hands on his thighs, giving him a perfect view of his cock thrusting in and out of you. He grabbed your hips and started to thrust up into you, pleasure building within you. He started to thrust forcefully into you and you could feel your climax building. He brought his knees up behind you causing you to be wedged in his lap with him thrusting into you relentlessly. He picked you up and put you on your back, lifted your legs up to his shoulders and thrust into you roughly. He increased his pace, the dam within you about to break. His thrusts became erratic, letting you know he was close. The only sounds in the room were the moans both of you were making and the sound of skin slapping skin. “Y/N, cum for me. Now.” He thrust deeply into you and you screamed out. The dam exploded, your vision going white and you tingled all over. As your walls tightened over his cock Minseok found his release, his thrusts slowing down as he rode out his climax. Minseok collapsed to your side, both of you covered in sweat. You rolled onto your side, facing him. “Y/N?”

 

You answered with your eyes closed “Hmm?”

 

“That was…I have no words for that. Thank you for making me tell you what I wanted.”

 

You smiled “See you get rewarded when you listen. Fuck Minseok, if I knew you could do that to a girl I would have jumped your bones months ago. I don’t think I’ll be able to walk properly for a few days.”

 

He laughed and pulled you into a hug. You both stayed like that until you had to get up to shower and prepare for your meeting. You said your goodbyes and agreed that what had happened was a casual thing, and could happen again.


	10. New Assignment

You were sitting nervously in Mr. Kim’s office waiting for him to tell you if you passed for failed with Blackpink. Your tiredness forgotten for now, anxiety taking over. You were pretty sure that you’d done well, you did everything that had been requested of you and as far as you were aware the girls had successfully given their interview responses in English. You were nervous because you hated the idea of being judged poorly after all of the hard work and long hours you’d pulled for this first group. What would happen to you if their managers deemed you a failure? Would you be fired? Would they give you an easier task? Your brain was going at a million miles an hour so you were actually thankful when Mr. Kim finally came into the office and took his seat across from you.

 

  
“Thank you for coming in Y/N. I assume you are eager to know how you did with Blackpink?”

 

“Is is that obvious?”

 

He smiled kindly at you “You are actually holding yourself together pretty well, I just have experience with giving staff their first assessments and everyone is always nervous.”

 

You let out a breath you hadn’t realised you were holding in. “Ok, please end my suffering, how did I do?”

 

Mr Kim pulled a file up on his computer and turned the screen so that you could see it as well. “We assess you in three areas. 1. How well the tasks were performed 2. How you worked with the clients and 3. Work ethic/professionalism.” He clicked to a file and opened it “As you can see you scored high on areas 1 and 3. The 2nd area is still a good review, typical of a first case, it just means you were nervous or mainly focussed on getting the tasks done - which is fine. In future cases try to relax and get to know the people you are working with. It will become easier to complete the tasks if the members sense that you aren’t just there to do your job.”

 

You nod “I was trying to work out how to make sure I got the tasks done and that they practised enough that I sort of forgot to get to know them…how rude of me!”

 

“Don’t beat yourself up about it. This review is from the managers and myself after reviewing the interview. When we asked the girls they only had nice things to say about you and that they hope you get to work with them again in the future.”  Mr Kim closed the file on the computer and pulled out a manila folder from his desk drawer, it was a thick file which made you nervous. “Now we had planned for you to go to a similar sized boy group next but we’ve had an emergency and are throwing you a much bigger case, I have faith that you will be fine though so please don’t feel too overwhelmed.”

 

He slid the file over to you and you hesitantly opened it. The shock on your face was real but pretending that you didn’t recognise the faces staring back at you required some acting on your part. “Mr. Kim, isn’t this EXO? Are they not like the biggest group in Korea? Shouldn’t someone more experienced be helping them?”

 

“Under normal circumstances yes, someone more experienced would be assisting them but we have had to send our most experienced staff with other groups. EXO had someone looking after them but they have had a family emergency which won’t allow them to leave the country when EXO do. You are able to travel whenever its required, you live in the same building as them, and you are close in age so you will be able to work on being more personable with them. I am sure you will do just fine, they are a very professional group and know the importance of this training.”

 

You were stunned. Your second group was EXO…they guys you’d been hanging out with. Hell you’d slept with one of the members! You were pretty sure that wasn’t allowed… You went over the details of your role with Mr. Kim, thanked him for the opportunity, took the file and headed home.

 

Tasks

1\. Assist each member with 3 English ment’s - and intro, mid concert and goodbye.

2\. Help prepare members for English interviews, responses must be able to be understood, make sense and show the members personality.

3\. Travel with group on North American tour and assist with any extra tutoring as required.

4\. Be available to assist members with English at any time of the day.

5\. Do not appear in any photos or videos with members.

6\. Do not engage the press, fans or anyone about their activities. Only discuss with members, manager and Mr. Kim.

7\. Estimated time with group is 3 months. Possibility of extension if required.

 

You laid down face first on your bed. How the hell was this going to work? Were you supposed to suddenly act like you didn’t know them? Were they even going to listen to you? What happens if the managers find out about you and Minseok? Or your texts with Baekhyun? Your brain was going in overdrive and you couldn’t work out how to calm it. In the end you decided to call Junmyeon, after all he _is_ the group’s leader. He agreed to meet you on the 3rd floor of the building in the conference room after you told him it was related to your job and EXO. You were glad for the more formal setting rather than the familiar lounge room you thought you’d be meeting in.  

 

When 4pm came you headed down the elevator to the third floor and let yourself into the conference room. Junmyeon hadn’t arrived yet so you took a seat at the middle of the table and pondered  about what you were going to say to him. A few minutes later Junmyeon entered and took a seat opposite you. He smiled warmly and greeted you. After a bit of small talk you both got into the real reason you were meeting.

 

“Y/N, when you called you said this had something to do with your job and EXO. After I got off the phone with you I was called in by the managers and they told me that our current English teacher won’t be able to continue working with us due to a family emergency. Am I correct in assuming that you have been assigned to us?”

 

You nod.

 

“Then congratulations are in order! We will get to see more of you and it also means you must have gotten a great review for your work with Blackpink.” He is grinning at you, clearly not having the same concerns as you.

 

“Thank you. I’m excited to be working with you but I’m also worried. My boss and your managers don’t know that we already know each other so am I supposed to pretend like i don’t know you? Are any of you even going to listen to me or will you all just tease me? What if-”

 

“Y/N,” He cuts you off “Calm down. The first few meeting you’ll have to pretend like you don’t know us but we will just advise the managers that we’ve called you for tutoring at the dorm. they won’t need to be there since you live in the same building and can just travel one floor, there is no risk from fans or press that way. After that you will be able to relax more since its assumed you’ll get to know us. We are professional, contrary to what you see in our dorm most of the time. So in the pre-set lessons done by our managers we will be the best students you’ve ever seen, at home…we might tease and joke around more but we still need the help that you are there to provide. The only other thing you’ll need to do is call us by stage names when we aren’t at the dorms. Now, does that cover all of your worries?”

 

“Most of them, uh…how much will SM look into me?”

 

Junmyeon pauses and looks at you with a confused expression on his face “Why? I’m sure they will look into you a bit but your company does all of the background checks and stuff like that before hiring you so I’m assuming they don’t do much more…”

 

You chew on your lip nervously “But…would they somehow look into my phone records? They’d see that I am in contact with most of you if they do, that’s all.”

 

He leans back in the chair, smirking “Ah yes, you mean they might see the texts you sent Baekhyun or the photo you sent Minseok right?”

 

You blanch at his words and stare at your hands, too embarrassed to answer.

 

“Yes I know about those and no, not everyone does. They had to tell me because I’m the leader so I need to know this sort of thing in case netizens or sasaeng’s somehow find out so that we can effectively do damage control. That also means that I know what happened last night between you and Minseok.”

 

You sink further into your chair, wishing you could become invisible.

 

“It’s fine ok? We all like you, you know that right? I won’t tell anyone unless I have to but just be aware that if everyone knew, they’d just be jealous. You are lovely, attractive and we all enjoy your company. Just keep that in mind for when any of us give you a hard time ok?”

 

You finally have the courage to look Junmyeon in the eyes, expecting to see something other than warmth and a tinge of lust in his eyes. “Suho?” You try out his stage name. “Do you think we could meet here again before the first formal meeting so that I can work out some strategies with you and maybe try out a lesson?”

 

He grins “Of course, how about tomorrow at the same time?”

 

“Sounds great. Thank you for this. I was so nervous and worried.”

 

Junmeyon walks around the table and engulfs you in a hug. He reassures you that you have nothing to fear. You say good bye to each other and you head back to your room, Junmyeon back to the dance studio for practice. You can’t help but think of his words as you try to plan out some lessons to suit the tasks required of you. If they give you a hard time, remember that they would all be jealous of you fucking Minseok? _Why? It’s not like all of them want to fuck me…right?…hmm_


	11. Lesson One

You should dress professionally, you are giving a lesson after all. The contents of your closet had been redistributed to every other surface of your bedroom. Apparently deciding what to wear was taking up much more time than you had thought. Seriously how hard is it to dress in suitable teacher outfits?! 

 

You were standing in the middle of your room in your lingerie, a deep purple matching bra and panty set with cuban thigh high stockings & garter belt. You picked up your high waisted pencil skirt and a maroon business shirt. Good enough, now shoes. You dressed and headed to your closet to find your cute black pinstripe pumps. You grabbed some simple jewellery, styled your hair up into a high ponytail and retouched your face. Ok, now grab the lesson, your jacket and bag and get going. You did your trench coat up, grabbed your things and headed down to the conference room to set up.

 

Junmyeon looked surprised when he arrived, taking in the revamped conference room. You’d spent the better part of an hour turning it into a mock classroom with English phrases stuck to the walls and images to match certain sayings stuck around the room. You checked your phone before looking up at Junmyeon “Suho, I’m glad to see that you are on time. If you would please take your seat then we can begin today’s lesson.” He stared at you for a moment before registering your words, bowing then he making his way to a seat facing you. “Firstly I would like to begin by assessing your skill level with English. That way I can alter the lesson so that we can get the desired results.” You walked around the table and placed a sheet of paper in front of Suho. “Please answer as many of the questions as you can in English. Once you have finished bring the paper to me and I’ll mark it for you. Depending on your result we will either move to the next lesson or work on your problem areas.”

 

He looked up at you expectantly. “You may begin, there is no time limit so please don’t rush.” You walked back to your seat and watched. His eyes were focused on the paper in front of him, his mouth silently reading the questions. You could see the concentration on his face. So this one is definitely studious, this lesson will be fun. He looks like he needs to unwind. You watched him for about 10 minutes before noticing your phone flashing.

 

B - I need to talk to you!!!

 

Y/N - I’m working rn…can it wait?

 

B - …I guess… but not long!

 

Y/N - I can feel you pouting.

 

Y/N - If you can text me what you want to say we can talk, my student is taking a test atm so I have a few mins.

 

B - I wanted to see your face when I spoke to you though…

 

Y/N - It’s this or wait 7 more hours.

 

B - Fine.

 

You glanced up at Suho who was still working through his test. You figured you had at least 5 minutes before he’d be done.

 

B - Right, what the fuck happened the other night?

 

Y/N - Dude… you are going to have to narrow it down. A lot happened that night.

 

B - You went to check on Minseok and then you just left. What happened?

 

Y/N - He was still in a shitty mood. He said some things he shouldn’t, I was hurt and I left.

 

B - What did hyung say to you!?

 

Y/N - It’s not worth repeating. He’s already apologised.

 

B - Oh so sex is an apology now? I’ll have to keep that in mind ;).

 

Y/N - BYUN BAEKHYUN! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?!

 

B - Geez calm down, I’m kidding.

 

B - He did apologise though right? Now with sex, but like…with words?

 

Y/N - I’m gonna hit you next time I see you. Yes he spoke an apology to me. FFS! How did you even find out we’d slept together?

 

B - I will not reveal my source. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. I’m not gonna lie though, lucky bastard, he better have treated you right.

 

Y/N - Look at you getting all protective. I’m not a delicate flower Baek, we had fun. End of story. Now I have to get back to my student. Go do something other than think

about my sex life please!

 

B - No promises.

 

Y/N - You pervert. BYE

 

You put your phone down just as Suho finished his test. You had to quickly shake off the shock of another person knowing you’d had sex with Minseok and focus on the game at hand. Suho walked around the table and handed you his paper then went back to his seat and watched you intently. He cocked his head to the side as if finally taking in your appearance, then he looked confused. His mouth opened to speak but he closed it again.

 

“Is there something you wish to say Suho?”

 

“Are….are you not overheating in that coat?”

 

“Have you got a problem with my coat?”

 

“Hmm perhaps you just don’t own any suitable business attire.”

 

You turned so that your back was facing him and you undid your coat, slowly sliding it down your shoulders before removing it and placing it on a chair at the back of the room, your hips swaying as you walked. You turned and slowly walked back to your chair, sat down and started to mark Suho’s test. You marked it silently, occasionally glancing up at Suho who was still watching you with his intense gaze.

 

You finished marking his test and walked back over to where he was sitting. You stood behind him and placed the paper down in front of him, your arm grazing his shoulder as you leant over him. You felt him tense at your close proximity. “You did well Suho. No wrong answers.” You rubbed his shoulder then headed back to your seat. You saw him touch his shoulder before realising what he was doing and placing his hands back on the table.

 

“Is this how your standard lessons go?” He looked over at you, a slight smirk on his face.

 

“What do you mean?” You threw him an innocent look, like you had no idea what you were doing.

 

“The slow reveal of your outfit, which by the way fits you perfectly, the close proximity, light touches, lingering looks… is this how you teach?”

 

You laughed. “No, but this is an example of how I plan to deal with you guys if you are unwilling to pay attention to the task at hand. I know how short some of your attention spans are. You said it yourself yesterday, if you give me a hard time keep in mind the effect I have on you.”

 

Your words gave him pause. “Well, it is working. I find myself wanting to stay here and learn whatever you wish to teach instead of going back to dance practice. I do have to ask though, is it all suggestion and teasing or how far are you taking this?”

 

“Instead of spoiling the fun and telling you that, how about we move on to the next lesson?” You don’t wait for his response before you begin. “Your English vocabulary is good and from the video the office supplied me with from the last concert tour in America your pronunciation is quite good too. What I think we need to work on is more varied responses and prepare you for interview questions. I will ask you a question in English and you will try to answer it. Answer well and you get a reward. If you can’t answer we will work on translating what you want to say and try again. Are you ready?”

 

“Yes.”

 

You dragged two chairs to the side so that you could sit opposite each other without a table in between you. Suho took a seat and indicated to you that he was ready to begin.

 

“Question 1: Fans want to know what songs you consider to be the highlight of this tour. Can you please tell us?

 

Suho’s eyes looked to the ceiling, moving from left to right as he processed the question and worked out how to respond. "I think the highlight songs on this tour are Transformer, Lucky One & our acoustic set.” He grinned at you, waiting for his reward.

 

You undid the top button on your shirt. He raised an eyebrow at you. “Question 2: Which member would you like to go on a holiday with?”

 

Suho laughed before answering you. “I want to go to Europe with Sehun.”

 

You undid a second button. “Question 3: Who is the messiest in the dorm and who is the cleanest?”

 

“Xiumin & Chen are the neatest. They are roommates.” He sighs. “The members would say I’m the messiest.”

 

You pulled the tucked in shirt out from your skirt and undid the two buttons at the bottom of your shirt, leaving one button holding your shirt together. You saw Suho bite his lip as he stared at that button. It was as though he was trying to will it to pop with his eyes.  You would have laughed but you were still in lesson mode.  "Question 4: EXO is known for their great choreography, which song’s choreography was the most difficult for you to learn?“

 

There was a long pause as he thought, you weren’t sure if he was struggling with the question or with the answer or both. You figured you would wait until he either gave an answer or gave up and asked for help. After a few minutes you decided to do something, he’d either blurt out an answer or give in and ask for help. You moved until you stood right in front of him, his head level with your chest. He lifted his head and hid brow furrowed.

 

You saw the light bulb moment as it happened, his face lit up like a kid at Christmas. "We pride ourselves on our dances and we have to work hard to perfect them….. Many long hours at the dance studio. I’m not the best dance so ….I have to practice extra hard. Lightsaber took the most practice for me to learn because of the props.”

 

As soon as he got his answer out his gaze intensified, you could see the lust brewing in his eyes. Instead of undoing the final button, which he desperately wanted you reached behind and undid your skirt, letting it drop to the floor. You heard the sharp intake of breath and you saw how tense he became with you standing this close to him in very little clothing. “Final Question: What would you like to say to all of your English speaking fans?”

 

Dark eyes looked up at you as he struggled to keep his mind on the question and not on your body. You knew it would be best to try out your lesson idea on him first since he was used to having to be the most prepared as leader. You could see him trying to get back into his leader mindset and focus. He took a deep breath and shook his head. “I want to thank all English EXO-L for supporting us, for believing in us, for waiting for us and for loving us. We hope you enjoy the concert and we hope to be able to come back often. Thank you.”

 

You took a step forward, stepping in between his legs and undid the final button and slowly removed the shirt from your body before letting it fall to the floor to rest alongside your skirt. You tilted his head up until his eyes looked up into yours before speaking. “You did exceptionally well, if I didn’t know better I’d say you had been practicing your English a lot. You seem to be the type to study hard and revise a lot. Now, what do you want as a reward? You get to pick since you did so well.”


	12. A Selfish Reward

Lust blown eyes stared up at you “Y/N how far are you taking this game?” He was sitting so still that you weren’t sure if he was afraid of touching you or if he was restraining himself.

 

You smiled at him “Like I said, what do you want as a reward? You can pick anything as long as it is something I can actually do.”  To emphasise your point you grabbed his hands and placed them on your hips. His eyes watched your movements, widening when his hands made contact with your bare skin. His thumbs started to move in a circular motion on your hips as he thought of his reward. Although the motions were small you were so turned on from your game that you were not unaffected by his touch. He finally cleared his throat and began to speak.

 

“If I didn’t have to rush back to dance practice I’d have my reward last the rest of the day,” You blushed at his words. “But since that is not the case I’ll have to settle for something quicker.” You waited for him to continue with his request but no more words were coming out of his mouth and he was avoiding your gaze. You grabbed his head in your hands and forced his to look at you, his grip on your hips tightened.

 

“Suho you need to tell me what you want, don’t be nervous. I promise I won’t judge and whatever happens in here stays between us.” You wanted him to relax and truly ask for something he wanted.

 

He let out a shaky breath and started rubbing circles into your hips again. “I want to be selfish. I am always taking care of others and putting their needs before mine so for once I want someone to take care of me, to tend to my needs.” He motioned to his crotch with his eyes in case you hadn’t worked out the meaning behind what he was requesting.   You grabbed his hands and removed them from your hips and let your hair down before slowly dropping to your knees. You ran your hands up his thighs and grazed over his crotch before stopping at his belt. your deft fingers undid the buckle followed by the button and zipper of Suho’s pants. You looked up at him and stroked his length through his underwear which elicited a groan from him as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. You wondered how long it had been since he truly got to revel in something just for himself. You were increasingly turned on but this reward was for him and you were going to take care of his needs as well as you knew how.

 

You grabbed the band of his briefs and lightly tapped his hips until he lifted them enough for you to pull down both his pants and underwear. You slowly dragged your fingers back up his thighs and while his head was still thrown back you leant forward flattening your tongue against the underside of his cock and licked him from base to tip, sucking gently on the tip. You felt his hands weave into your hair urging you to take more of him into your mouth. You gave him a few more kitten licks before taking his head in your mouth. You swirled your tongue as you took more of him into your mouth. “Fuck Y/N, that feels amazing.” Soft pants and grunts started to come from Suho’s mouth as you bobbed your head up and down, hollowing your cheeks as you went, alternating the pressure on his cock.

 

You looked up at him again, this time finding him watching you though half open eyes, pleasure contorting his face. As you took him into your mouth again you kept eye contact and moaned sending vibrations down his cock and you felt him buck his hips. You moved one hand to cup his balls, rolling them between your fingers “Oh FUCK” he groaned. You increased your pace, bobbing up and down faster, moaning as he bucked his hips forcing his cock further into your mouth. his fingers tightened in your hair as he became more and more lost to his pleasure.

 

You could tell he was getting close as his moans became more desperate and his hips more erratic. You took him as far into your mouth as you could and watched him near his climax. “Fu-I-I’m Y/N, ’m gonna cum” You moaned in response which made hip thrust deeper into your mouth, forcing his cock all the way in. After a few more thrusts you felt him tense and spasm, his cum filling your mouth. You slow your movements to help him ride out his orgasm, swallowing as much of his cum as you can.

 

Eventually you remove him from your mouth and lick your lips clean then look up at him. Suho was looking down at you in amazement. You cock your head and ask “What? Didn’t expect me to go through with your request?”

 

He shook his head “No, part of me really didn’t think you would but I’m so glad you did. That, that was _amazing,_ I didn’t know a blowjob could feel that good but holy shit Y/N. Thank you.” He stroked your cheek before you stood, allowing him the space to pull his pants back up.

 

“I’m just glad I could give you something you not only wanted but also needed. I don’t think you take much time for yourself because you are always working so hard. I’m happy that I could give you your selfish pleasure.” You started to redress yourself as he pulled you into a tight hug. You embraced him, taking in his warmth.

 

“I really wish I didn’t have to get back, but I need to go. I’m already running a little bit late as it is.”

 

“Can I ask you something before you go?” He nodded “Do you think my lessons will be effective to get the task done?” Another nod.

 

“I’m going to explain to the guys that you have been assigned to teach us. I’ll have to run over the ground rules to remind them how to act when we are outside of our dorm since we are not meant to know you. I’ll text you after practice so you can come up and uh…run over your methods? I mean, obviously keep some of it as a surprise but give them some idea of what to expect. Does that work for you?”

 

You nod then quickly finish dressing so that Suho can leave the room and get pack to practice. After he leaves you start packing the conference room up and head back to your apartment. This could be a lot more fun than you originally thought. You hadn’t expected to be so turned on by giving a reward but seeing Suho give in to his desire had turned you on so much. Your imagination started to run wild with possibilities. Now you just had to plan the remaining 8 lessons and try to work out what each man might want and how to get them worked up enough to ask for it.


	13. Rules

“If we’re having a family meeting then why is Y/N here?” Jongdae looks over at you “No offence.”

 

Junmyeon stood in front of everyone. He had spent the past 25 minutes trying to get everyone in the room to sit, be quiet and listen. A task that proved to be more difficult than you thought. _Christ, no wonder he wanted to be selfish, this is like being a mother._ “Guys, seriously. This is to do with our last teacher leaving. Y/N, please go wait in the kitchen while I talk to the guys. I’ll call you back out when we are done.” You nodded and got up, much to Yixing’s discomfort since he’d been sleeping with his head in your lap.

 

As you made your way into the kitchen you realised you could still hear everything that was being said in the other room. _Smart move Junmyeon._ Between the two of you you’d decided that it would be best to let the guys know you were taking over so that they had time to process treating you differently when you were at the SM building or in front of staff. You were interested to see how Junmyeon was going to break this news to the guys and how they’d react. You were also a bit worried.  You focused your attention on the voices in the other room as Junmyeon started speaking again.

 

“Alright, now everyone knows that our last teacher had a family emergency which is why he had to leave. I know we were all used to having him around and learning from him but the managers have now assigned us a new person.” He paused, and you could just imagine the 8 faces staring at him. You wondered if any of them had figured it out yet. “Before anyone says anything please let me finish. The managers have assigned us Y/N,” A mixture of whoops and gasps come from the room. “Now before I bring Y/N back in here I need to make sure you guys understand something. The managers and her bosses don’t know that we are all close so every single one of you needs to act like you don’t know her when we are outside of this house, at least to begin with. You cannot be informal, you must treat her the same as you would any other staff. Above all, yes she is our friend but she will be working so please remember that if you decide to muck around and not let her teach you her job is at jeopardy.” No noise comes from the room. You sit in the kitchen chewing the inside of your cheek you are so nervous. Why is everyone so quiet? It’s never this quiet when all 9 members are together. “The same rules apply for Y/N. She will have to treat you as a client, as someone she has not met before. Now I know she also has some rules that she wants to set out so I’m going to bring her back into the room. If you have any questions, today is the day to ask them.”

 

Junmyeon appears in the kitchen with a small smile on his face. He comes forward and places his hands on your shoulders. “Hey Y/N, don’t be so nervous, everything will be fine. Now come on, you know they’ll have a lot of dumb questions.” his warm gaze washes away some of your nerves. He grabs your hand and leads you back into the room where everyone is sitting. You take a deep breath and begin the speech you’ve been running over and over in your head since last night.

 

“I know this will be strange for you but believe me it’s strange for me too. As soon as I found out I contacted Junmyeon because I was so worried about what to do. He’s assured me that we can all make this work but I’ve had to set myself some rules to make it easier for me.

 

1\. When I am teaching, I will call you by your stage name. When I’m not teaching, I’ll revert to your real names, except Baekhyun, Sehun & Chanyeol. I’ll call you Baek, Sehunnie & Chan when I’m not teaching.

 

2\. I will expect you to refer to me as teacher or Miss Y/LN for the first week, after that it would be expected that we start to know each other more so we would become less formal.  My boss is expecting me to form a bond with you and become more personable since we are closer in age than your last teacher.

 

3\. I will only be able to come to the apartment if you request a lesson or help with your English. Your managers will be monitoring me so we don’t want to risk having to lie about any visits I make.

 

That is all I have for you now. I’ve planned lessons to suit each of your learning styles and interests. If you behave and are model students you get a reward but if you don’t listen or muck around there are punishments. I tested this with Junmyeon yesterday and I believe he enjoyed his reward.”

 

Eight sets of eyes turn from you to Junmyeon for confirmation. He looks up at you from his seat before turning to face the guys “My reward was great. I strongly recommend letting her teach you.” You have to stop yourself from laughing at the serious tone he used. You know they’ll push you as much as they can because it will make it fun for them. You’ve already planned for this. You just hope they work out quickly that the rewards are worth their time.

 

Baekhyun shoots you a suspicious glance before looking back at Junmyeon. He is lost in thought for a minute before he blurts out “What are the rewards?”

 

“They vary for each one of you and they are a surprise. You’ll have to wait and see.” He huffs and sinks back into the couch. You scan the other guys faces “Does anyone else have a question?”

 

Kyungsoo started to raise his hand but dropped it when Chanyeol laughed at him. You felt sorry for Kyungsoo until you saw the devilish grin that appeared on his face as soon as Chanyeol looked away. Soo hit Chanyeol up the backside of his head causing the giant to fall forward off the couch and grip his skull. Soo looked back to you and raised his hand again. Sehun looked like he was going to laugh but he held it. You motioned for Kyungsoo to speak. His deep and velvety voice filled the room “Y/N, how exactly will this work? Will we only see you at the SM building or can we still see you in our dorm?”

 

“Official scheduled lessons will be held at the SM building unless your personal schedules prevent you from being there. If that happens I just come to wherever you are. You are able to request tutoring at any time of the day or night and I will then either come up to the dorm or you will come down to my apartment. Your managers will be notified of all unscheduled lessons and tutoring sessions. When you have schedules or concerts outside of Seoul, I will be travelling with you and the same premise will be in place, either I come to your hotel room or vice versa.”

 

You continued to answer their questions until they seemed satisfied. Junmyeon had to remind them that when they saw you tomorrow they had to pretend not to know you or only recognise you from passing in the elevator.  Jongin, Junmyeon, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo & Jongdae all headed back to practice, each of them wishing you well for tomorrow and reminding you not to be nervous since you already knew all of them. Jongdae thought it was hilarious that everyone had to pretend not to know each other for a week. You just knew he’d give you grief in the lessons. Soo reminded you to eat well, Jongin engulfed you in a hug and Chanyeol ruffled your hair. Junmyeon smiled and told you he’d see you tomorrow and reminded you to get enough rest tonight. “I know your lesson plans will work out great, hopefully these idiots behave so that they can be rewarded.” He blushed slightly and left.  You turned to the remaining guys who were all staring at you.

 

“What happened between you and Junmyeon?” all 4 of them asked.

 

“Nothing.” Not entirely true but if you had to argue the point you rewarded Suho, not Junmyeon. You were keeping their stage personas separate so you decided that the rewards were only being given to their stage personas, not to their real selves. In a weird way it all made perfect sense in your mind.

 

Sehun stood up and walked over to you. His gaze focused in on your face. “I don’t believe you. He was acting weird… weirder than usual. You did something.” He poked your shoulder in time with those last 3 words. There was no way you were telling them, you were adamant that the rewards stay a surprise and if all of them knew that things of a sexual nature were on the table your plans might get a little too out of hand for your liking.

 

“Like I said Sehun, nothing happened between myself and Junmyeon. I don’t really care if you believe me or not. If this is how you behave during our lessons you won’t be getting any rewards.” You heard Yixing laugh in the background before he came forward to drag Sehun away, reminding him they had to get to practice. This left you with Minseok and Baekhyun. _Crap_ The two of them were just staring at you. Minseok whispered something to Baekhyun and you did not like the grin that appeared on his face one bit.

 

“Sehun is not wrong, something happened…I’m not sure what but I’m gonna find out.” You couldn’t help but groan at the shit eating grin that was on Baekhyun’s face. He knew you’d cave and tell him. He was too persistent for his own good. “I’m gonna have fun working this out too Y/N, just you wait.” Baekhyun continued grinning and headed off in the same direction as the others. His words resonated with you. That man was far too sneaky and attractive for his own good, and he knew it.

 

Now it was just you and Minseok. You were a little worried that he might get the wrong idea or be jealous of you possibly getting intimate with the other guys. You’d both agreed to casual, no strings attached, excellent sex. He had no claim over you the same as you had no claim over him so he would just have to deal with it if you got a bit handsy with the other members. He’d been silent the whole time, just watching you with an odd expression on his face. You’d been avoiding eye contact since his stare was unrelenting. 

 

Minseok’s gaze bored into your soul. You could feel your resolve slipping. He was going to be the most difficult to teach, not because you didn’t think he’d listen but more because you had already blurred the lines with him. You took a step back as he stepped towards you continuing until you had backed into the wall. A hand lifted your chin so that you were looking at him. “Y/N, I know we aren’t dating or anything like that but before the managers start watching everyone like hawks I would like to kiss you again.” He waited for your answer. You couldn’t think properly when he was this close to you. You grabbed his jacket and pulled him closer to you crushing your lips against his. You took him by surprise and it took him a moment to react before you felt him kissing you back. His tongue pressed against the seam of your lips, you opened your mouth to grant him access and his tongue delved into your mouth. Your tongue met his as the kiss deepened. He braced against the wall as you pulled him as close as you possibly could to you. Eventually you broke the kiss, both of you catching your breath, resting against each other’s foreheads. Minseok smiled his big gummy smile at you before moving away. He planted a kiss on your forehead and ran off to join the others for practice.

 

You had to take a moment to collect your thoughts since all you were thinking about right now was Minseok’s lips and memories from the night you spent together. You let yourself out of their dorm and headed back down to your apartment. Tomorrow the lessons would officially start.


	14. First Day at SM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Note* If you have any order you want lessons to appear in, please let me know! And the ideas the reader has are only guidelines. If you have a better idea let me know and I might use it instead :)

The drive to the SM building was relatively short but your nerves were through the roof. You could handle the guys but their managers scared you. What if they saw through you and figured out that you knew the guys outside of this job? What if they thought you were terrible at your job? What if they were horrible to you? SM was a big company, surely they could replace you within the hour if they didn’t like you. You spent the entire drive trying to calm yourself. Mr. Kim chose you for this job so clearly he thought you were capable enough to handle it. You just had to remain respectful and professional at all times and pray that the guys weren’t going to mess with you. This job was too important to you, at the end of the day you did need it to keep living in Korea.

 

Once you arrived you headed to the reception desk and were provided with a pass and asked to wait for a staff member to come and collect you.  A short while later a man came to collect you and led you to the elevator. As the elevator went up, so did your anxiety. The man seemed to be able to tell you were nervous…you figured your fidgeting gave it away.  
  


 

He gave you a small smile “Don’t worry, they aren’t half as scary as they seem. Just remember they are trying to protect their group. You thanked him and tried to shake out your nerves before you reached one of the top floors. The doors opened and you followed the man into a conference room. There were 3 managers sitting across from you, making you feel like you were on trial.  You sat down and after everyone greeted each other they went through their expectations, the rules (of which there were many), what you should expect, and schedules you were to go to (including a trip to the USA since they figured it would be easier to use you as the concert translator as well).  To some people the overload of information you were running through with them might be too overwhelming and cause stress but you liked structure when it came to your work so you were thankful to have solid goals and expectations. You also thought you were doing a rather good job of knowing who EXO were but not knowing much more about them after that. Two of the managers left to go and collect and prep the guys for your first official meeting while one manager stayed behind and discussed each member’s personality, strengths, weaknesses, things to look out for and general background info that would make life easier for you. He then left you to read over everything again by yourself, telling you that the group would arrive in about an hour.

 

The rest of the day ran fairly smoothly. The guys arrived after an hour and were introduced to you. The all greeted you with sweet and professional smiles and bows, even Sehun, who usually mocked you over your height. They all say at the conference table and went through the schedules and what they were expected to learn. Seeing them like this was strange, they were quiet and attentive while their managers took turns speaking. After they went through everything you were asked to provide an outline for how you would teach. You relayed the plan that Junmyeon and you had come up with. You would be at SM building whenever EXO were and you would be available to teach whenever they needed you. Your only requirement was 3 - 4 hrs of sleep a day. It would not bother you if they just wanted to run in and go over one word or one sentence or if they wanted an in depth session, you were at their disposal.  You told them that you would have scheduled sessions at SM and would let the managers work out when those would be and for how long, then outside of official schedules you were in the same building as them so you were happy to go to the dorm or have them come down to you for unscheduled lessons. You were going to figure out where each member’s skill level was at before adjusting lessons to suit their learning styles. When you finished Junmyeon spoke, first thanking you for your speech and promising that he and all of his members would do their best. You caught Jongdae, Sehun & Baekhyun smirking at his words, but only for a moment since they probably didn’t want to be scolded by their managers.

 

After the meeting you bid everyone farewell and headed home. The managers told you they would work out a schedule and email it through to you. Until then, you could plan lessons and be available for unscheduled lessons. You headed home feeling good about the day. You didn’t freak out, you didn’t mess up and call anyone by their real names and you successfully acted as though you had never met them.  Now that you were home you were trying to finalise the themes for each of their special lessons that you had planned. You’d set out proper lessons and teaching methods a few days ago but the special lessons were taking more of your time. Staring down at your notebook you reach the scenarios back to yourself again to see what you should change or get rid of.

 

Suho - Done

Chen - Lyrics. Get him to reword a song with the speeches, then he can sing the melody but with the speeches. This will make the speech stick in his mind easily.

Kai - Teach the speeches to go with dance, give the words actions that he can run over in his mind.

Chanyeol - Music or animals. Get him to put the words to the speeches to song to help it stick as well as make it easier to learn. Probably not animals…he’ll get too distracted.

D O - Food or movies. Either make a recipe and put all parts of the speeches in it or make up a mock script for a short film and place the speeches in it.

Baekhyun -  Games, teach the speeches as part of a game. The speeches can form parts of quests or goals within the games. Make it a competition.

Xiumin - Coffee, sport/fitness.  Work it out…somehow.

Sehun - Fashion, make it about Vivi, dance.

Lay - Music/Dance. Similar to the ideas for Kai/Chanyeol.

 

The oldest and youngest were giving you grief. Sehun because you knew he’d tease you and push you to your limit so you were trying extremely hard to work out a lesson that would captivate him and Xiumin because… well your feelings kept creeping in whenever you tried to come up with a plan. You might just have to wing it with his lesson unless a moment of genius struck you.

 

You were bored. Usually you’d text Baekhyun to annoy him but you couldn’t do that now. Not with SM watching you so closely.  You wandered around your apartment rearranging things and tidying until you’d made yourself tired. Yawning, you decided to go lie down for a bit.

 

You didn’t even realise you’d been asleep for hours until your phone woke you up. It was buzzing constantly with text messages. _Who the hell is texting me this much?!_ You unlocked your phone and started to read the messages that were flooding in from ‘Unknown’.

 

Unknown - Yah!

Unknown - Hey Y/N!

Unknown - Seriously, Y/N!

Unknown - You know it’s rude not to respond to messages.

Unknown - People will think you are mean and not want to talk to you anymore.

Unknown - Oh come on! I’m bored!

Unknown - Answer meeeeeeeeeeee

Unknown - I can’t believe I went to all the trouble of getting a burner phone for you to ignore me.

Unknown - I mean really, you should be thanking me, I’m curing you of your boredom too. You’re probably so bored that you fell asleep.

Unknown - If you fell asleep that gives me a good reason for why you aren’t answering.

Unknown - Otherwise you are just ignoring me which is rude.

Unknown - WAKE UP!

Unknown - Fine. Be asleep then. But when you respond…don’t use my name kay? This is a secret phone ;)

Unknown - And if you can’t work out who this is then you are dumb.

Unknown - Waaaaaaaaaakeeee uuuuuuuuupppppppp.

 

_It has to be Baekhyun. Only he could be this annoying and endearing through text._

 

 Y/N - Only one person I know could be THIS persistent.

Unknown - No names, we need code names because this is all super secret.

Y/N - Fine no names… but do we seriously need code names?!

Unknown - Yes we do.

Y/N - Why?

Unknown - For fun. Plus what am I going to call you? Unknown? _How boooring_

Y/N - I’m calling you trouble, because it’s what you are.

Unknown - Meanie.

Y/N - That’s not what you’re calling me is it?

Unknown - HA! I should! but…no. I need to think about this.  I’m glad you’re awake now. Someone will be calling you for a…um…meeting? later tonight. Not me, I’m giving you way more time to plan mine.  ;)

Y/N - Got it…I think. Can you hint at who?

Unknown - Why spoil the fun? :P Byeeee

 

You spent the evening trying to figure out who would be calling or if Baekhyun was just trolling you. Trust him to break the no contact rule on Day 1. That kid was something else. You didn’t think it would be Junmyeon, Minseok or Baekhyun… probably not Jongdae or Sehun either. So you tried to plan for Yixing, Jongin, Kyungsoo or Chanyeol.

 

Your phone rang. You stared down at it Unknown caller…no. He’s not that much of an idiot is he? 

  
"Hello Y/N” It was one of the managers. You were so glad you hadn’t answered thinking it was Baekhyun. 

 

You put on your professional voice before answering “Good evening. How can I help?”

 

The voice on the other end of the phone lacked emotion which you found a little offputting. “Chanyeol has requested a lesson at his studio. A cab will be outside the apartment in 1 hour to collect you.”

 

“Ok, I will prepare my things. Thank you.”

 

You said goodbye to the manager and heard the phone hang up before you rushed off to shower and get ready. You had one hour to get ready. If Chanyeol was at the studio your plan for his lesson might work. It would just depend on if he was alone or with people. You placed the folder with standard tests in your bag as well as the speeches that Chanyeol was to learn. You put the finishing touches to your outfit, hair and makeup then headed downstairs to the cab that would be arriving any minute now.

 

Time for lesson 2.


	15. At The Studio

You entered the studio quietly so that you didn’t disturb Chanyeol. You could hear the music he was creating and you could see how engrossed he was in the process. He didn’t notice you come in so you decided to sit on the couch behind him and watch for a bit. The studio wasn’t large but it served its purpose, it was his escape. A place where he could create freely. Guitars, keyboards, a mixing desk and microphone were arranged on the stands and desks that were against the other 3 walls. The only personal touch to the room was the black flag with a skull and crossbones, and the skull was wearing a straw hat. There were go-pros in the room but no other cameras as far as you could tell, which was good. You didn’t want SM spying on the lesson you had planned.

 

You were a little in awe. He could play everything in the room, the thought of that was insane to you. How one person could have that much talent was beyond you. You laid down on the couch on your side and got comfy. You were engrossed in the song he was creating and didn’t want to disturb him… unfortunately after half an hour you realised that you’d scare him to death if you made any sudden movements or noises. You’d been on the couch for too long and from the new position he was working in he’d see you if you shifted. You resigned yourself to aching muscles and tried to nap thinking if he turned and saw you asleep he might get less of a scare than if you moved or spoke.  As slumber crept in you felt your eyelids getting heavier and it was harder and harder to keep them focused on the man hard at work in front of you. The last thing you remembered hearing was a disappointed “I thought she’d be here by now.”

 

You were dreaming, that much you were sure of. You knew you had already moved past first impressions with the guys so this dream was more of a fond memory. You’d just been given your first group to work for and Jongin had been given the all clear to dance again so the two of you were having a celebratory dinner. What you didn’t know at the time was you were about to meet the rest of EXO. As far as you knew they were still in Japan but they’d come back early to surprise Jongin, and in turn, you.

 

 _Why am I nervous? It’s just Jongin. He’ll be more occupied with the chicken anyway._ You gave yourself a once over in the mirror for what had to be the twentieth time. There was nothing wrong with your outfit but every five minutes you felt the urge to check again. You’d decided on a pair of red skinny jeans and a black and white baseball style top. Casual but cute, because this was not a date. It was two friends sharing a meal and being excited about each others news. You knew the nerves were because you finally knew what your job was and you felt horrifically unprepared. Your old friend anxiety was trying to freak you out but you were trying to keep a level head about everything. You would not be any wiser until you had had your first day.

 

J - Come and get the best chicken you’ve ever tasted before I eat all of it! :P

 

You laughed to yourself at the image of Jongin finishing all of the food before you even got there.

 

You rushed out of your apartment and headed upstairs. You’d left your keys downstairs so you knocked on the door.

 

No answer.

 

You knocked again.

 

No answer. _Seriously Jongin…are you deaf?_

 

You knocked louder this time.

 

Still no answer.

 

“Let me in Jongin! I swear to god if I have to break the door down I will!”

 

You could hear muffled noises from inside the apartment. _What is he doing? Hiding the damn chicken or something??_

 

“Hey! Come on, let me in or I’m going back to my room!”

 

The door flew open. “Sorry Y/N, I didn’t hear you from the movie room. I was setting up dinner in there so we could eat and watch a movie at the same time!” A sheepish and guilty looking Jongin greeted you at the door.

 

“You seriously couldn’t hear me?”

 

There is a look that dogs get when they’ve done something and they are trying to hide it or distract their owners from finding out about it. Jongin had that exact look on his face now and you couldn’t work out what the hell he’d done. “I was playing some music on my phone while I tidied up in there and set up the food, I’m sorry Y/N.”

 

You must have still been staring at him trying to figure out why he was being weird instead of answering him because he asked “Hey… are you just gonna stand in the doorway to are you coming in?”

 

“Be honest…is there even any chicken left? You smirked.

 

Jongin feigned looking hurt before answering "What kind of friend do you take me for? I left you at least one piece.” He laughed and grabbed your hand, pulling you inside before closing the door. “Come on, I’ve set everything up in the movie room.  He dragged you through the apartment until he reached the doors to the movie room.

 

"Jongin?”

 

He looked down at you. “Yes Y/N?”

 

“Why are the doors closed? Weren’t you just in here setting up?”

 

That look returned, you were sure something was up now. _Shit…what if he thinks this is a date? It’s not a date right? Why else would he be acting so strangely?_ “I must have closed them on my way out, subconsciously cutting myself off from the smell of delicious chicken.”

 

You chuckled at the ridiculous notion. “You’re an idiot, in the best way. Can we eat already? I’m starving!” He laughed again and motioned for you to open the door. You reached out and grabbed the doorhandle and felt him move to stand behind you. Why did it feel like the was preventing you from turning back?

 

You turned the handle and opened the door. You almost fell back in shock at the sight that greeted you. There was more chicken than you’d ever seen in one room before. You would have scolded Jongin for wasting food if it hadn’t been for the 8 other men sitting on the couches smiling and waving at you. You were overwhelmed, you covered your face with your hands and leant back into Jongin’s embrace. He leant down and spoke softly “They came back early and surprised me a few hours ago. When I gave them your good news as well they demanded to join in on our dinner, sorry if they startled you.”

 

You felt hands pulling your hands from your face. When you looked up your eyes met a smiling Yixing. “Hey Y/N, are you ready to meet everyone else?”

 

You were brought out of your dream when you felt someone gently shaking you. As consciousness came back to you, you heard a deep voice speak. “Hey, Y/N. Hey, wake up.” _Oh yeah…I fell asleep in Chanyeol’s studio._ You opened your eyes and stared into his soft brown eyes. “Y/N, are you ok? I didn’t hear you come in. I’m sorry if I kept you waiting.”

 

You moved to a sitting position and smoothed your hair. “You don’t need to apologise Chanyeol. I came in quietly because I didn’t want to disturb you then I had been watching you work for too long and didn’t want to scare you so I guess I just fell asleep. Sorry… I was supposed to be teaching you English.”

 

He chuckled “Don’t worry about it, I almost didn’t wake you up. You looked so peaceful and cute. What were you dreaming about?”

 

You smiled before answering. “I was dreaming about the night all of you came back early to surprise Jongin.”

 

Chanyeol smiled and you could see from the look in his eyes that he was remembering that night as well. “It was a fun night, you were so shy with everyone except Jongin, Yixing & Minseok. Baek, Dae & I all thought you hated us because you kept running away from us.” He pouted, pretending to be hurt.

 

“You three were just too hyper and I wasn’t ready for it. I never hated any of you! How could I?!” You waved your hands  to halt the conversation. Things were not going to the plan you had made before heading over to the studio. “Enough of that though. Did you still want an English lesson?

 

Vigorous nodding from Chanyeol led you to believe that he was still up for a lesson. You couldn’t help but laugh at how hyper he was even at this late hour. "Ok fine, we’ll have a lesson. Did you want to go over anything specific or just run with the lesson I have planned?” It was time to get this lesson back on track. You figured Chanyeol would have something he wanted to work on since he called you to his studio but you were hoping he’d play into your hand. That way whatever unfolded would appear to be his plan but he’d find out later you were in control the whole time.

 

He pondered your question for a moment before answering. “I have some phrasing I want to work on but I’d also be up for one of your lessons. Junmyeon…sorry, Suho tells me you are damn good at preparing lessons and that if you offer one we should definitely take you up on it.” You smirked and shook your head. _Suho, you had better not have told them or insinuated anything. That would ruin the game._ You got Chanyeol to give you the phrasing he wanted to work on and told him you’d incorporate it into the lesson.

 

You moved to a swivel chair and motioned for Chanyeol to move back in front of his desk. You sat next to him and began the lesson. “Play a simple chord progression for me.”


	16. Lesson Two

“Play a simple chord progression for me.” He complied, looking a little confused at how this was going to assist in learning English. “Now fit an English phrase to the chord progression you just made.” His eyes widened while he tried to wrap his head around it. He played the chords again and hummed a melody. Then you watched as he worked out where to put the words. You waited patiently while Chanyeol figured out all of the parts before he tried to sing along to it.

                _The sky gave you everything_  
               And the world gave you to me  
               I will keep you by my side so you can’t run away to the sky  
               I will capture you, I will cage you, I will hold you

 

You recognised the words from one of their songs but he had translated them to English and was trying to sing them to a different tune. His pronunciation wasn’t bad but you could see the areas he’d need help with.  You helped him work through each line until his pronunciation had improved and he was confidently singing the words. You had expected him to be an easily distracted student but whether it was because he was learning to music or because you were wrong about him, he was being an excellent student. He listened intently when you phonetically sounded out the words he had trouble with and repeated them with him until he got it right.

 

After an hour you were satisfied with the phrasing and he was over the moon that you’d been able to help him but now you were moving on to wording he hadn’t seen. You wrote down 3 lines for him and asked him to find another melody. “It will be easier if you have a different melody for different speeches. You can work the words into the melody as a singing part or as a slower rap, whichever helps you remember it.  You want each piece of music you assign the speeches to be different enough that you won’t confuse them.”

 

He took the piece of paper from you and read it a few times. “Y/N, can you read it out aloud for me so I know how it is supposed to sound?” You complied with his request since he’d stared at you with those big brown eyes, you didn’t think you could refuse him even if you tried when he looked at you like that.

                _It’s so wonderful to be here with all of you today._  
               Seeing your smiles makes me so happy.  
               Keep your energy high, stay safe and let’s have the best time together!

 

Chanyeol watched as you spoke, taking in the pace of the sentences and the words that you put emphasis on. You absolutely loved watching him work things out because he was so expressive, one minute his face was serious and focused and the next excitement was written all of his features.  He moved away from his keyboard and picked up his guitar. He strummed a light and happy sounding song and mouthed the words. When he was ready he tried out the song for you. Again you helped him with the words he stumbled over or had trouble remembering but after another hour he had gotten it.

 

You sat back in your chair with a proud smile on your face. “Chanyeol, you made excellent progress tonight but I think we should end the lesson there. I can’t have your managers yelling at me for having you sing and play until all hours of the night.” He let out a full body laugh and put his guitar away. He agreed to finish up the lesson for the evening but insisted on giving you a tour of the studio since he felt bad that you had to creep in and wait around for him earlier.

 

Chanyeol finished showing you around the studio. You hadn’t realised that it was more than the room you’d been sitting in all evening. There was a small kitchenette to make basic food with, like the kind you find in hotels, an bathroom and an average sized bedroom. You lingered at the door to the bedroom and turned towards Chanyeol. “Do you sleep here often?”

 

He shook his head. “Not at the moment but before we recorded our most recent album I kind of lived here while I wrote songs. It made more sense to sleep here than try and drive back to the dorms when I was exhausted.”

 

You lingered in the doorway for a few seconds before entering his bedroom. You were struggling to keep the professional, in charge personal you used when conducting a lesson but you needed to tell him about his reward before you slipped back into your normal friendly self. He wasn’t making it easy for you, Chanyeol was too damn friendly and likeable. He watched as you walked into his room and looked around. “Yah, what are you doing?”

 

You turned and looked at him as he stood in the doorway, unmoving. You had felt his eyes watching you as you looked around the room. You pointed at the bed. “Come here and sit.” His eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed while he tried to figure out how to respond. “Calm down. There is just one more part to the lesson I need to tell you about and I’d prefer to be sitting when I tell you.” You didn’t wait to see his response, you just walked straight over to the bed and sat down at the end of it.

 

When you looked up he’d made it a few steps into the room before pausing again. You watched as he assessed the situation unfolding in front of him. He squared his shoulders and strode over to you and sat down on the end of the bed facing you. “Ok, so what is this extra bit of my lesson that required you to be sitting on my bed?”

 

“Well, if you remember the day I told everyone how my lessons would go I said that if you did well you got a reward. Do you remember that?” Chanyeol nodded. “You did extremely well with this lesson so you get a reward.” Chanyeol’s face lit up like a kid at Christmas, his eyes wide and mouth open and grinning.

 

“What do I get? When can I have my reward?!” He was so excited at the idea of getting a reward, now you just had to make sure he understood what you meant otherwise he’d likely ask for a toy or something innocent like that, which was fine but you figured you should make sure he was aware that he could request something less innocent.

 

“I really need you to focus on this next bit. You get to pick what your reward is, you can pick anything you want and if I can do it, I will. As far as the when you get it, that depends on what you pick.”

 

He pondered your words but he still looked confused.  The look on his face told you he was trying to think of everything that he could want and narrow it down to one choice for you. Suddenly he seemed to come to a realisation. “Y/N?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“What did Suho pick?”

 

“A blowjob.”

 

“What?!”

 

“A blowjob. Like I said, you can pick anything. You just can’t tell anyone what your reward was.” If his eyes got any wider you thought they were going to pop out of his skull. “What I’m going to do is give you time to work out what you want. When you decide, find a way to let me know and we’ll work out time to finish. I’m gonna head home now, think happy, _rewarding_ thoughts.” You left, leaving Chanyeol dumbfounded sitting on his bed. You hadn’t blatantly flirted with him the way you had with Suho but you had a feeling dropping this bombshell on Chanyeol would result in something interesting for the both of you.


	17. A Stiff Virus

It was pleasant to wake up without a set schedule for the day. You knew EXO were busy with a couple of TV appearances and 2 photo shoots all day so you were off the hook for any lesson requests until the evening. You laid in bed for about an hour before finally getting up to shower. Your need for coffee was greater than the need for comfort. You got dressed and headed out to grab yourself a coffee and snack. You took your time walking back to the apartment building, it was a lovely day out so you walked along the Han River enjoying the beauty of the neighbourhood.

 

There was a box waiting for you at the front desk when you headed out for your morning coffee. When you asked when it had arrived the desk clerk told you that the night manager had taken it but hadn’t left a name. You shrugged and took the box up to your room as you tried to work out what it could be. _It’s not a care package from home because there are no air mail stamps on it…only Mr. Kim, YG & SM have my address, so it’s gotta be from them right? _Whoever had sent it, you were curious as to why it was so important that it had to be delivered in the middle of the night. It was already 1am when you had gotten in last night and the night clerk hadn’t said anything then so you figured it was delivered after that but before 6am when the night clerk finishes his shift.

 

As soon as you opened the package you guessed who had left it for you. _Not what I would have picked, how interesting. You kinky fucker._ Chanyeol had bought you a nurses outfit which would barely cover you. It was a tight white latex dress with red trim and a red cross over the left chest area. It had a v neck that would show off your ample cleavage. It was also incredibly short.  And of course there was a small latex nurse hat. _Ok so obviously he wants me to wear this for him… uh when would be helpful Chanyeol._ You looked in the box again and found a small envelope at the bottom. Maybe he did leave you a note after all. You opened the envelope and found a key to his studio and a piece of paper that said Doctor Appointment at 7pm. _You. Kinky. Fucker._ He wanted to role play? You smirked. Oh he had no idea what he was in for now.

 

You spent the day  pampering yourself to prepare for the evenings activities. By the time 5pm came around your skin was smooth & soft and your nails matched the red trim of the dress Chanyeol had gotten you. You started to get ready and as you did your makeup and got dressed, the anticipation started to grow. You didn’t know if he had ever done role play before but you had some experience at it so you were feeling confident that you could fulfil his fantasy for the evening.

 

The dress lay on the bed in front of you, you’d put red lace lingerie and white thigh high stockings on, completing the ‘sexy nurse’ look. The dress fit you like a glove and just barely covered the tops of your thighs. You threw the hat and a few other things in a bag and went searching for a long trench in your closet so that no one would see your outfit on your way over to Chanyeol’s studio. You threw on your red heels and headed out to the cab that was waiting for you.

 

As you sat in the cab you felt your phone buzzing. You were not surprised to see that Baekhyun was texting you. This kid seemed to pick the worst times to try and talk to you lately.

 

Unknown - Wanna tell me why my roommate  was so hyper last night when he got home? OR why he is trying to rush through our 'work’ today?

 

Y/N - He learnt some things last night, no idea why he was hyper though. Why would I know why he’s trying to rush through today’s work?

 

Unknown - I just get the feeling that you know, or have something to do with it.

 

Y/N - Nope. Can’t say that I do. Heading out to dinner and movies with friends so I won’t be able to answer. Cya :)

 

Unknown - But I’ll be bored later, will you answer me then?

 

Y/N - You might have to find your own fun for tonight. I’ll answer you when I’m free.

 

The cab pulled up at the studio right on 6pm, giving you ample time to prepare the room. You used the key to gain access to Chanyeol’s studio then headed straight for his bedroom. You pulled out a stethoscope and a few other medical instruments, some less medical and more pleasurable and put them on a tray on the bedside table. Then you stripped the bed and put new white sheets and white blanket on the bed and tucked them in. You placed a clipboard at the end of the bed with the mock patient form you’d made then headed to the bathroom to touch up your makeup, put on your hat and set up one final surprise for Chanyeol.

 

At 6:55 you took your place at the small desk that you’d moved next to the doorway and say down, pretending to write in medical files. At 7pm on the dot Chanyeol entered his studio and you fought to hide your smile and get into character. You had placed the key to the studio where he would see it and by the chuckle you heard from the foyer you figured he’d seen it. He appeared in the doorway and you heard the intake of breath when he saw you sitting at the desk. You looked up at him and closed the file you had in front of you. “Excuse me, do you have an appointment?”

 

He stood there silently looking at you, his eyes definitely not focusing on your face. The view he had of your chest was driving him wild. Finally he noticed your unimpressed stare and it registered with him that you’d asked a question. “Sorry, I’m not feeling well so I’m a bit slow today. I have a 7 o'clock appointment with the doctor. Is he here?”

 

You shook your head. “No the doctor had to leave, emergency surgery came up. He left me in charge to see his patients. Come in and sit on the edge of the bed so I can take a look at you.” You stood and walked past Chanyeol so that you could close the door behind him. You caught him staring at you with his mouth hanging open so you motioned towards the bed. He sat on the edge as you requested and you stood in front of him, putting your chest at his eye level. “Now, please tell me what seems to be the problem.”

 

“Well nurse, I have been feeling warm all day and my face keeps going red. I can feel my heart beating too fast, I’m short of breath and I keep getting stiff muscles. I’m worried that I’m quite sick.” He looked up at you trying his best to look concerned about his health. He had a poor poker face because you could only see lust on his face but you played along. If he managed to play along for as long as he could this reward would be better for both of you.

 

“That does sound serious. I’ll have to do a full examination so I will need you to remove your clothing and hop under the covers. I’ll go and prepare the instruments I’ll need for the examination, please let me know when you are ready for me to proceed.” You walked around to the other side of the bed to the tray you had set up earlier and picked up the stethoscope.  

 

“Nurse?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I’m ready. Please help me.” You turned and faced Chanyeol who was now lying down, propped up on a few pillows. Through the blanket you could see he was already getting hard. You leant across to the end of the bed to reach your clipboard, causing your dress to ride up a little, exposing your ass in full view of Chanyeol. You heard the intake of breath and smiled to yourself before turning around to face him.

 

“Oh my, you really are experiencing breathing problems. Let’s check your heart first and see if we can’t work out the issue.”  You pressed the stethoscope to his back and asked him to breathe in, he did as he was told. “Hmm, your heart is beating a little too fast for my liking. I don’t think it’s the biggest concern we have but it’s definitely something to keep an eye on.”

 

“Yes nurse. I am feeling to warm and my muscles are so stiff. Can you please help me?” You smiled warmly at him and picked up a small remote from the tray and placed it in his hand.

 

“I can. I just need to go get a washcloth so that I can cool your skin down after taking your temperature. Hold on to this remote. It’s very _very_ important. This is the call button for me. If you press it, it lets me know that you need me. I’ll be right back.” You headed towards the bathroom to grab a damp cloth. You intended to clean every inch of Chanyeol’s body.

 

When you returned you were holding your red lace panties in one hand and a small bowl of warm water in the other. “N-nurse, that is not a washcloth.”

 

You looked at your panties. “Oh this? Well all the washcloths were dirty so I’ve had to improvise. I hope you are ok with that.” Chanyeol nodded. “Good.” You placed a hand against his forehead and lightly dragged it down his cheek, neck and chest. “Oh my, you are warm. Let’s wash you to cool you down. Then we’ll work on that stiff muscle.” The sound Chanyeol made as you dragged the sheets down the bed was almost a growl. You felt heat pouring into your core. When you looked down he was rock hard. “Oh my! We had better deal with this muscle first.” You ran a finger up his length causing him to moan loudly. “Does it hurt?”

 

“It hurts when it’s not being touched.” You removed your heels and climbed up onto the bed and straddled him, with your back facing him. You moved your panties over his abs and down to his thighs, ignoring his hardness. A frustrated groan came from behind you.

 

“Am I missing the sore spot?” You asked innocently as you once again moved your panties down to his thigh without touching him where he wanted it most.

 

Chanyeol groaned from behind you. “Yes, maybe you aren’t close enough to see properly?”  You leant down so that he could feel your breath on his cock.“There you go, do you see now?” You moved your panties across the base of his cock and gave the tip a kitten lick. “Fuck.”

 

“I think I see now. Don’t forget to let me know when you need me. I’ll just clean you up for now though.” You stuck your ass out further so that your dress rode up over your cheeks, exposing you to Chanyeol. You  grazed his balls with your panties and gave his tip another kitten lick. You felt Chanyeol’s fingers running up your wetness as his husky voice said “I think you need to touch it more.” You let go of the panties and took his tip into your mouth, swirling your tongue around the head. Chanyeol plunged a finger into your soaking core, the sudden pleasure causing you to take more of him into your mouth. You bobbed up and down on his length, swirling your tongue and hollowing your cheeks as you came back up. With a pop you let him fall from your mouth.  "Nurse, is something wrong? It hurts again now that you stopped. It was just starting to feel so much better too. His husky voice whined from behind you.

 

“I stopped because you were not calling your nurse properly. Remember the button I told you about? I need you to press it when I do something to make your muscle hurt less ok?”

 

“Yes nurse.” He picked up the remote and waited for you to take his length back into your mouth. Instead you gripped his length with one hand and started to pump him up and down. He groaned behind you and pressed the button. The jolt of pleasure that rocked through you caused you to buck your hips involuntarily and a moan escaped your lips. You heard him chuckle behind you. “Now nurse, that is a very personal call button.” Then he plunged two fingers into you, the pleasure was almost unbearable.

 

You moaned again and took his length back into your mouth. Chanyeol was finding his rhythm now that he’d worked out that the remote controlled the butterfly vibrator you were wearing. He was timing it’s vibrations to match the thrusting of his fingers. You weren’t going to last much longer, he had worked out his unrelenting rhythm a lot faster than you expected and you were coming undone above him. You moaned sending vibrations down his cock and you swallowed around him, using your spare hand to fondle his balls. “FUCK, that feels so good nurse, fucking hell. So good.” You felt his hips buck as you repeated this motion a few times before you felt him pulling you back off him. He spun you around so that you were facing him. His hair was stuck to his forehead and his eyes were darker than you’d ever seen them. He was panting as he forced the words out. “Nurse. I think there is one more thing you can do that will fix my problem. ” He raised an eyebrow at you and you positioned yourself over his cock. You helped line him up with your entrance and you slowly sank down over his hard length. You stilled when he was all the way in so that you could give your body a moment to adjust to his size.

 

Chanyeol had other ideas. He smirked at you and pressed the button on the remote causing your walls to tighten around him. He grabbed your hips and helped you get moving. You rode him faster and faster, chasing your own release, your little role play forgotten.  "Fuck, Chanyeol. Fuck me harder. Please!“ He growled and slammed himself into you as you brought yourself down on him. He held you in place as he thrusted up into you at a brutal pace. "Fuck, yes! Like that, fuck Chanyeol. I’m not going to last much longer. You feel so fucking good.”

 

Chanyeol flipped you over so that he was on top and he lifted your legs so that your ankles were resting on his shoulders. He snapped his hips forward going even deeper than he had been before. You felt his pace starting to get erratic, a sign that he was close to finding his release. You moaned his name over and over as your orgasm hit. He kept thrusting into you while you rode out your orgasm but because the butterfly vibrator was still going you never came down from it. He thrusted deeper than before and came, finally turning your vibrator off so that you could come down from your high.

 

Your throat was hoarse but you found your voice after a few minutes. “Well, that seems to have help loosen that stiff muscle. Are you feeling better now?”

 

You looked up at Chanyeol who now had a fucked out grin on his face. “Yes nurse. Thank you for helping me, I guess I really have got a happy virus.” You both started laughed and you lightly hit him for such a lame joke. 

 

As you moved to leave you reminded Chanyeol that he could not tell anyone what had happened until they had also received their reward. You didn’t want everyone picking the same thing and you wanted to keep it as a surprise for each member. He agreed but he refused to return your panties. _Pervert._


	18. Rhythm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note* - Sorry, it’s mostly a filler chapter. The next one will be either building to a lesson or will be a lesson.

If you were honest with yourself you’d spent the whole week after giving Chanyeol his reward waiting to see if he’d be able to keep it a secret. So far, it seemed that he hadn’t blabbed, not even to Baekhyun.  Sure, Baekhyun still suspected something but he didn’t seem to actually know what had happened.  The week following your visit to Chanyeol’s studio was rather uneventful. Actually it was almost boring. You went to the SM building every day and gave a lesson to either one or a few members during the day but so far no one had requested a lesson. Today for example you had actually gone shopping for a few hours because you knew the guys were off to photoshoots and interviews for the rest of the day.

 

All this free time gave you far too much time to think about home and about how you missed the beautiful landscape of the place you used to call home. You missed the mountains, the beaches, the slower pace and all of the things that used to make you want to leave the town were suddenly making you homesick. You felt alone and decided that you were in no mood to continue shopping, but you also didn’t want to go home.

 

You dropped your bags at the front desk of the apartment and headed back outside. You decided that a stroll through the park nearby might help you clear your head of the melancholic thoughts that were plaguing you for some reason. You tried to remind yourself of why you’d left in the first place. You saw no future for yourself in that town, no growth. You wanted more than that for yourself. If you had stayed you would have ended up either in a job you hated or as a stay at home mum, also something you didn’t see for yourself, at least not in the near future.  You found a bench overlooking the Han River and sat. You let the calming effect of the river slowly wash away each negative thought. It was peaceful out here, hardly any people around and the trees were blocking most of the usual city noises. Lost in your thoughts you didn’t notice the day getting away from you until you felt your phone buzzing.

 

Unknown - Hey, are you ok?

 

The message lacked Baekhyun’s usual hyperactive teasing which struck you as odd.

 

Y/N - Hey… where’d that question come from?

Unknown - The concierge is freaking out because you dropped stuff off with him 5 hours ago and ‘you seemed a bit out of it’. So I’ll ask again, Y/N, are you ok?

 

5 hours ago!? surely that was a mistake. You checked the time on your phone and realised that you had been sitting by the river for hours. I only felt like it had been an hour at most. That poor concierge, you felt bad about causing him to worry about you enough to mention your disappearance.

 

Y/N - Yeah, I’m ok. I honestly didn’t realise how much time had passed. I was homesick so I came over to the park to watch the river and think. I must have just zoned out. I’ll head back now and apologise to the concierge.

 

Unknown - No, stay there ok?

 

Unknown - No arguments, please just stay where you are.

 

Maybe it wasn’t Baekhyun texting you. Maybe they all shared the phone. If it was Baekhyun, he’d never seemed this concerned about you before. You figured you’d just have to stay put and wait to see who turned up.  You’d only said you were sitting by the river so you had no idea how anyone was going to find you… it’s not like the Han River was small.

 

Either they had been extremely lucky or they had a good idea of which bench you would have ended up at because after 10 minutes Baekhyun and Yixing appeared. You could see them visibly relax once they laid eyes on you. Both men walked over to the bench you were sitting on and took a seat on either side of you. You didn’t want to be the first to speak, you weren’t sure why but you wanted to wait and see if they were mad at you. Yixing didn’t speak, instead he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you onto his lap so that he could engulf you in a hug. You snuggled into his warmth and gave in to the hug. Baekhyun scooted closer to the two of you before he spoke. “Y/N, what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing.” you mumbled.

 

“Liar. Please just talk to us.” His voice was soft and full of concern. Yixing was rubbing circles on your back to try and soothe you.

 

“I just felt homesick all of a sudden while I was out shopping today and I wanted to be alone for a little while so I dropped my bags with the concierge and headed over here. I was thinking and lost track of time, it’s no big deal honestly.” You were hoping you sounded more convincing than you felt.

 

Yixing gripped you tighter before he spoke. “Feeling homesick is normal Y/N, all of us feel it at one point or another. None of us are able to make trips home when we feel like it and even though you’ve come further from your family and friends than any of us don’t think that we aren’t here to help you or that we don’t know how you feel ok?”

 

You nodded, Yixing’s words struck a nerve you found yourself holding back tears. You did not want to cry in front of them, you didn’t even want to be this vulnerable in front of them but that ship had sailed…at least it was only two of them not all nine. You took a deep breath and tried to steady yourself.

 

Baekhyun’s soft voice sounded again. “Can you tell us what you were thinking about that made you zone out for five hours?”

 

You took another deep breath and forced yourself to start speaking, you just hoped you could get it all out before you cried. “I kept thinking _Why am I here? Why didn’t I just stay home and find a job? What would I do if I never met any of you? I’d have no friends here and I probably would have failed and had to move back home already._ And I tried to override those thoughts with logical answers but I just felt really alone today and I couldn’t shake the feeling.”  You felt Yixing hold you tighter and continue rubbing soothing circles on your back to try and keep you calm. It was working to calm you down but you still felt a bit off.  Baekhyun hadn’t said a word so you lifted your head as much as you could from within Yixing’s embrace and you saw Baekhyun smiling at you.

 

“But if you never came here who could I annoy when I’m bored? Who would get drunk and pass out on our couch? Hmm? Who would I have infuriating conversations with? Who would actually be both excited and worried about lessons with you since the two of us that have has tutoring are being fucking weird now huh?” He had started to poke you every time he asked a question, his voice getting a little louder each time. The pokes turned into being tickled and shortly you were a giggling mess. You fell onto the floor, having squirmed out of Yixing’s grasp while you were trying to get away from Baekhyun’s tickling.

 

You looked up at the two of them and smiled. “Thank you for making me feel better, even if one of you is a mean tickle monster.” You poked your tongue out at Baekhyun and Yixing started laughing.

 

“You’re welcome” both men said at the same time. The three of you sat there quietly for a few minutes before Baekhyun spoke again. “You should probably head back first, I know the concierge will be relieved to see you.” You nodded and headed off towards the apartment building already forming your apology to the poor concierge.

 

—–

 

You were back in your room  after the 10 minute ordeal that was you apologising to the concierge (who you now knew as Kunwoo). You had apologies profusely for worrying him and he had apologised for telling Yixing what was bothering him. It had gone round in circles until Baekhyun & Yixing had re-entered the building, clearly surprised to see you still in the lobby.  They had managed to help you finish your apology and get back to your apartment before they continued to theirs.  You had just finished unpacking the small amount of shopping you had done today when you heard your phone buzzing.

 

Unknown - Are you feeling better?

 

Y/N - Yes, thanks to the two of you.

 

Unknown - I figured you’d want to know that only the two of us knew that you’d disappeared, everyone else had already headed up to the dorm. We decided to keep it between the three of us as long as you reach out to one or more of us if you feel lonely again. Ok?

 

Y/N - That sounds fair. Thank you.

 

Unknown - Good, now I can go back to teasing you :P.

 

Y/N - Ha, what you do best.

 

Unknown - You wound me! Teasing is not what I do best ;)

 

Y/N - No? Hmmm can’t think of anything you’d be better at than teasing…

 

Unknown - You are a cruel woman.  Drunk you was much kinder to me.

 

Y/N - Drunk me was just horny and you know that.

 

Unknown - You say that like it’s a bad thing ;)

 

Y/N - I am far too sober for this. Stop distracting me from lesson plans.

 

Unknown - I’m hardly being distracting. I am curious though, what’s in these lesson plans?

 

Y/N - What do you mean? They’re just tailored lessons to best suit everyone’s style of learning and they’re all different to try and keep each one of you interested.

 

Unknown - Hmm. See that sounds legit but 2 ppl have had lessons and 2 ppl have since been acting strangely.

 

Y/N - Can’t help you there.

 

Unknown - Can’t or won’t?

 

Y/N - What happened to you flirting with me?

 

Unknown - Yah don’t avoid the question.

 

Unknown - DON’T NOT ANSWER ME EITHER!

 

Unknown - Aish. Fine. Anyway, I was only checking in to make sure you were ok and to make sure you’d eaten.

 

Y/N - Oh crap, I have no food.

 

Unknown - Figured as much. Hang on.

 

Unknown - Our wonderful chef just finished cooking for us. He is going to request a lesson so he’ll be allowed down to see you. He makes great food so make sure you eat lots of it.

 

Y/N - Thank you :)

 

Unknown - Don’t thank me, distract me sometime ;P

 

Y/N - Ever the perv. :P


	19. A Hot Mess

You shook your head and laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation. A week ago you could have just wandered upstairs or someone could have just come to you. Now, and at least for another week, you needed reasons to see each other. You had just finished a phone call with one of the managers who informed you that Kyungsoo was coming down to your apartment for a lesson.  You knew he was coming down to make sure that you ate dinner and he was cooking for you not only because he loved to cook but because he cared enough to make sure you ate well.  You weren’t sure if you were actually supposed to give a lesson or not so you still prepared one, just in case.

 

Not that Kyungsoo really needed lessons… his acting skills already helped him to memorise lines and his English pronunciation was pretty good due to all of the movies and music he liked. Plus he genuinely wanted to learn so that he could communicate with his fans. He was a model student in the group lessons and he dished out discipline to the rowdier members if they were giving you grief. You were pretty sure he was happily using you as an excuse to get away with hitting them when they annoyed him.

 

Looking down you realised you were still dressed in your dress from earlier. You wanted to be comfier so you quickly changed into black leggings and a green oversized sweater. Then you did a quick tidy of your apartment, you wanted to make sure it was presentable. Kyungsoo would be the third one of the guys to have actually been inside your apartment, Yixing and Minseok being the other two. Baekhyun had never made it past the front door because he only rushed down if you ignored his texts or calls.

 

You didn’t have to wait too long for the knock at your door. You rushed over to open the door and let Kyungsoo in who was carrying two shopping bags filled with what you assumed was going to turn into your dinner. He made his way over to your kitchen counter and started to unpack the bags. “Honestly, I could have ordered a pizza or something. You really didn’t have to come and cook for me-” Kyungsoo shot you an offended look. “-not that I’m complaining, I keep hearing excellent things about your cooking. I just feel bad for putting you out.”

 

He stopped unpacking the bags and smiled at you. “Y/N, you aren’t putting me out. We all know Baekhyun has a way to contact you so I asked him to check if you’d eaten yet When he said you hadn’t I offered to come cook for you.” His gaze dropped back to the table and a slight blush formed on his cheeks. You couldn’t help but smile at the sweet gesture.

 

You walked over to the bench and stood opposite him. “Thank you. Now what are we having for dinner?”  He laughed at your excited tone and told you that he was going to make you a chicken stir fry. You offered to help but he kept moving you back to your spot at the bench outside of the kitchen. Conversation flowed easily between the two of you once he started to prepare the food. He was much more comfortable when he had something to concentrate on while chatting, you realised. “Soo,” He turned around from the stovetop, his big brown eyes focussing on you. “I know you had to pretend that you wanted a tutoring session to be allowed to come here. Did you actually want a lesson or are you going to lie to the managers?” You were tapping the bench top nervously. Lying to your bosses wasn’t sitting well with you so you hoped he’d ask for a lesson.

 

He turned back to continue cooking, adding vegetables now that the chicken was cooked. “I wouldn’t feel right putting you in a position to lie to our managers so if you have a lesson planned we can go through it after we eat dinner ok?” You let out a breath you didn’t realise you had been holding and nodded. “Uh, Y/N? Are you gonna answer me?” You laughed, forgetting that he wasn’t facing you so he wouldn’t know you’d nodded.

 

“I nodded, sorry forgot you wouldn’t see that. I have a small lesson planned if you’re up for it. Honestly your English is quite good so I don’t think you’ll need much help.” You didn’t see the blush return to his cheeks or the smile on his face since he was still facing the stovetop.

 

“Thank you for your kind words. Chanyeol and Junmyeon told me you had a different approach to teaching and memorising so I’d like to see what you have planned.” You fought to keep your features neutral. _A different approach is one way to put it_. Well at least they hadn’t spilled the beans about the more intimate aspect of your teaching.“But, that will have to wait because dinner is now ready.”  He turned around and handed you a bowl then reached back to pick up his own bowl. “Where should we sit to eat?” He allowed you to lead him to your small dining table. You placed your dish on the table and motioned for him to sit, then you went back to the kitchen to grab two glasses and a large bottle of water from your fridge.

 

The guys hadn’t been lying to you. Kyungsoo’s food was amazing. It had the same feeling of love and warmth that you got from your mother and grandmother’s cooking. The dish was simple but oh so flavoursome, you couldn’t quite hold back a moan of appreciation for possibly the best stir fry you’d ever eaten. You saw him look at you in your peripheral vision, his large eyes snapping up at the noise you made, then he quickly dropped his gaze to his food as if it was the most interesting thing in the universe. You caught the smile that broke out on his face, his full lips forming that heart shape you never grew tired of seeing.  "Do you need a minute alone with the stir fry?“ A dry monotone voice asked you. You glared at him and he burst into laughter, his whole face lighting up.

 

"It’s not my fault you made such excellent food!” You could feel your face heating up, embarrassed at the noise you’d made. Kyungsoo was still laughing at you as he tried to speak.

 

“No, no it’s fine. I’m glad you like it, but if that’s how you react to a simple stir fry then I’m actually concerned about what you’ve been living off for the past 4 months!” You shoved him playfully.

 

“I cook for myself most nights so I eat fine thank you very much! Or have you forgotten the Italian smorgasbord I made you guys already?” You feigned deep offense at the possibility of the massive meal you cooked, which he assisted you with, being forgotten already. His eyes widened when he thought you were actually offended. “Kidding. Got you though.”

 

He visibly relaxed but you heard him mumble “No wonder you get along so well with Baekhyun.” to himself. You giggled and went back to your dinner. The two of you settled into a comfortable silence as you ate. When you finished your meal you collected both of your bowls and placed them in the sink.  You came back over to the dining table and sat down with your hands behind your back. Kyungsoo gave you a confused look. His tongue darted out and curved under as he licked his bottom lip. “Time to pick your lesson. Starting now you will respond in English as much as you can. I have two lessons behind my back. Left or right hand?”

 

He looked like he want to ask you another question but couldn’t work out how to correctly say it in English so after a few moments he sighed and answered. “Left.” You grinned and opened your left palm which was holding a small post it note. You held your palm open and waited for him to pick up the piece of paper and read the lesson. You honestly didn’t know which one he’d chosen so you were eager to hear the response. He reached forward and took the paper from your hand, his fingers warm as they grazed your palm. “Dessert.” He looked genuinely confused now.

 

“Excellent. I am going to teach you one of your speeches as though it’s a recipe. To make it stick, we will actually apply it to a dessert. For every step you correctly memorise a line to we’ll move forward. For every one you mess up, there will be consequences. Ready?” This was either going to result in a tasty dessert or in a hot mess, either way you were going to have some fun.

 

“Yes teacher.” You hid your smirk and placed a recipe for Chocolate Lava Cake on the counter then the 6 lines of his speech next to it. You had typed up the recipe yourself so if had the first line of instructions in Hangul and the second line in English but the speech was only in English. You then moved about the kitchen and retrieved all of the ingredients and utensils that were required and placed them on the counter then started to preheat the oven. You took your place beside D.O. and waited.  You could see him biting the inside of his lips as he assessed the situation. He took the baking paper and placed the moulds on the baking paper, traced around them, removed the moulds and then cut the discs out and placed them in the base of the moulds. He looked at you and said in perfect English. “Hello, I’m EXO’s D.O.!”

 

You nodded and he moved to the next step.  He moved over to the stove and melted the chocolate, letting it cool when he finished. He looked at you and continued his lines. “It’s so nice to meet all of you.” Then he combined the butter and sugar and gradually beat in the eggs and salt, then the vanilla. “Is everyone having fun so far?” Lastly he added the flour and combined all the ingredients until the batter was smooth, then he added the cooled chocolate and blended it until it was smooth and silky. You waited for the fourth line of the speech, which was the most difficult line. You were impressed with how he’d done so far but you’d also expected him to do well. “I hope that everyone who came today to watch our concert will gain happy.”  You dipped your fingers in the batter and drew a line on his neck with it. He looked at you incredulously.

 

You shrugged and spoke. “You are doing well but you messed up the end of the sentence. You can’t move to the next step until you get it right.” He tried again but still got caught on trying to pronounce happiness. You dipped your fingers again and got his cheek this time. He was struggling not to fight back which caused him to mess up four more times earning him batter on his forehead, arm, jawline and the other side of his neck. After that he took a few moments to calm himself before finally getting the line correct. “Excellent, now on to the next step. You can clean up when we finish.”

 

He glared at you but moved on to the next step. He divided the batter between the 6 moulds, placed them on the tray and put them in the oven. “Let’s create good memories today!” You smiled at him as he got his line correct. You were too slow to stop his next movement and suddenly found yourself with batter on your neck. You glared at him as he turned to set the timer on the oven and heard him speak under his breath. “Worth it.”

 

While he watched the oven and started to clean the bench top you took the bowl with the leftover batter and started to eat it. You caught him watching you lick the batter off your finger a couple of times so you decided to tease him. You dipped your fingers into the batter and took more batter than you had been. It dripped from your lips onto your chin and a small amount fell into your cleavage, you pretended not to notice. He turned away from you but you saw his grip on the bench tighten. You kept it up for the next couple of minutes until he took the bowl off you and washed it up. He was tense now, and with only one line to go you were interested to see if he could finish without any more mistakes.

 

After 10 minutes the lava cakes were done and he pulled them out of the oven. He immediately tipped them out onto small plates and served them with whipped double cream and a scoop of ice cream.  He took a steadying breath, looked at you and said “As always, thank you!” Then he bowed and looked at you, completely satisfied with himself.

 

“Excellent job. The aim from this though is to try and remember the recipe steps and have that jog your memory for the lines you have to speak. Obviously the third line is the one you’ll have to practice but overall you did a really good job.” He genuinely smiled at you before asking if the lesson was finished. When you nodded he attacked you with the whipped cream. You stood in your kitchen, too shocked to move. Half of your face was covered in whipped cream, the other half covered your hands and forearms where you’d covered your face. Once you’d gathered yourself you launched yourself at him, your arms landing around his neck as you wiped as much of the whipped cream off them as you could.

 

He started to fight back and eventually pinned you to the floor. He hovered over you, melting whipped cream dripping from his neck onto you. His eyes hooded. “Now, I finished my lesson. I seem to recall something about a reward.” A single eyebrow raised.

 

“Yes, you get a reward if you successfully complete the lesson and behave yourself. You’ve managed to do ONE of those things.”

 

“Not true, I behaved until the lesson was over.”

 

“Underneath all this whipped cream there is a line of chocolate batter that would disagree with you D.O.”

 

He laughed then leant down and licked your neck. You gasped at the sudden contact, feeling a tingling sensation as he passed over the sensitive part of your neck. His deep voice was somehow even lower when he spoke again. “Hmm, no. I don’t see any chocolate here.” He lifted his eyes back up to yours. “What kind of reward do I get?”

 

“What would you like?” You tried to sound like you were still in total control even though you weren’t.

 

“To help you clean yourself up, and for you to help clean me up. Some careless person got both of us very dirty, and sticky.” His voice was huskier now and he licked his lips again.

 

You could work with this, and if you were honest, you wanted this.  "Well then, I think you missed a spot.“


	20. Clean Up

“Well then, I think you missed a spot."  

 

You gazed up at him, desire flowing through you, and waited for his response. Those big brown eyes widened at your words. D.O. bit his bottom lip and you watched as it popped back out of his mouth when his teeth released it. He licked his lips and moved. Your brain stopped working when his lips came into contact with yours. You had expected him to go for your neck but instead he was kissing you. His lips were so soft. 

 

You felt his mouth move and you responded to his movements allowing him to take your bottom lip between his teeth, his tongue swiping along it, removing all the chocolate that was still there. He released your lip and kissed you again, this time deepening the kiss. He varied the pressure he applied, giving you soft kisses then deep hungry, breath stealing kisses. He trailed kisses from your mouth down to your neck, nipping and sucking at your flesh. "No marks.” You managed to breathe out before a moan left your lips.

 

He continued his journey from your neck towards your cleavage, licking up the drops of chocolate.  He moved one hand down your side to push your sweater up. You hooked your leg around his and rolled the two of you over so that you were now straddling him. You smirked at the surprised look on his face, clearly he hadn’t expected you to be strong enough to flip him. You sat up and removed your sweater for him, leaving you in your leggings and a cute red lace bra. He took in the sight of you dragging his eyes from your head all the way down to where your body met his. When his eyes met yours again you could see the lust but there was amusement in there as well. A small laugh escaped his lips but before you had a chance to be mortified that he was laughing at you as soon as you took your shirt off he spoke. “Y/N, I think if anything, I’ve only made you messier than you were before.” You took in the smeared chocolate on his face which appeared to have been mostly removed…onto you.

 

You climbed off him and stood, offering your hand to help him stand. “Wha-”

 

“We are going to get cleaned up properly, follow me.” You headed off down the hallway to the main bathroom, D.O. following closely behind you. You turned the shower on and adjusted the water until it was nice and warm. You turned to move back and close the bathroom door but you were pushed back into the shower and pinned to the tile wall. He pressed his body against yours and you felt it. You felt his own arousal through his pants as he grabbed your legs and moved them around his hips before he brought his mouth back down to meet yours. Your kisses grew needier as your arousal increased and you soon found yourself irritated that he was still fully clothed. D.O. didn’t seem to be in any rush to change that issue so you figured you would have to literally take it into your own hands.

 

You unhooked your legs from his waist, much to his displeasure, and push him off you. Your hands fumble with his belt, the leather being less that cooperative once it’s wet, but you manage to get the belt undone and make short work of the button and zipper of his jeans. You try to push them down but the denim is sticking to his legs. “You are going to have to help me out here… these need to come off like 5 minutes ago."  You say with a slight impatient whine.

 

D.O. chuckled at you before stepping out of the shower to remove his pants. You figure you might as well finish removing your clothing, which you had planned on doing before entering the shower but _someone_ was impatient. You flung your leggings over the top of the shower and your bra and panties followed shortly after. You were sure you heard D.O. groan "Fuck.” but mainly you just wanted him back in this shower ASAP.

 

“Are you just leaving me here on my own? You know that’s a horrible way to tease a girl right?”

 

“I’m coming back! Wet skinny jeans take a lot longer to get off than I thought, that’s all. Just give me a minute. Like your bra landing in my lap wasn’t enough of a tease Y/N.”

 

You enjoyed having the warm water to yourself while D.O. struggled with his pants. You probably could have helped him but you figured that might damage his pride, a man unable to remove his own jeans without the help of a woman, so you stayed in the shower. He had 5 minutes to get back in there before you started to take care of yourself though.  Two strong arms encircled your waist from behind as he pulled you flush against him before he started to pepper kisses from your neck to your shoulder. You could feel his erection at your lower back so you rolled your hips into him, eliciting a deep groan that you really wanted to hear again. So you rolled your hips against him again, that same deep groan echoing through the shower. Before he pushed you away from him he  whispered in your ear “Who’s the tease now huh?” He spun you around so that you were facing him then pressed your back against the tiles. His strong arms lifted you off the floor and wrapped your legs around his waist again. “Now, where were we?”

 

You were trapped between D.O. and the wall. He was a lot stronger than you had expected and it was seriously turning you on. You rolled your hips into him again, feeling his erection slide between your folds and brushing against your clit. You moaned loudly at finally getting the friction you so strongly desired. “D.O., normally I’d suggest we enjoy ourselves and take our time with foreplay and all of that but I seriously need you to fuck me right now.”  Not one to refuse a request from a naked woman, D.O. rolled his hips into you a few more times making you writhe in pleasure and ache for more. You both moan as D.O. slowly entered you.

 

“Y/N…”  You rest your head in the crook of his neck and grip his shoulders for dear life. “Fuck, you feel amazing Y/N.” He pulls out slowly before thrusting back  up, harder this time.

 

“Ohh fuck D.O.” You grind your hips down onto him, meeting his thrusts as you fall into a rhythm. You rock your hips back and forth as D.O. picked up his pace thrusting in and out over and over again, relishing in the moans he draws from you. Your grip on his shoulders tightened as he quickened his pace, practically fucking you into the wall. For the longest time all you could hear were yours and D.O.’s moans and the sound of his skin hitting yours as his thrusts grew rougher. You could feel your own release building as his thrusts began to lose the rhythm. “D.O., harder, please! I’m so close!”

 

“Y/N— fuck! Oh, you’re so fucking tight.” His moans come out in grunts every time your hips grind down to meet his thrusts. The faster pace now causing him to hit your g-spot relentlessly. You are almost screaming in pleasure as you feel your orgasm nearing. “Y/N. I need you to come for me. Can you do that? Can your fucking amazingly tight pussy come all over me now?” His deep voice all but commanded your orgasm. All it took was one more particularly deep thrust coupled with that sinfully deep voice and those filthy words and you felt your walls tighten around his cock as your orgasm ripped through you.

 

“D.O., ah, ah!” you screamed, your voice muffled in his neck. He didn’t stop thrusting, instead he started to thrust into you even harder, chasing his own release as you rode out your high, your walls clenching down on him almost painfully. You couldn’t form a coherent thought as you felt him slamming into you. He moaned your name as he bottomed out and stilled, his hands gripping you tightly, as he finally found his release.

 

He held you in place against the wall as he caught his breath and until he was able to move again, pulling out of you and easing your legs back down to the floor. Your legs trembled and you found it difficult to stand without support. D.O. steadied you and helped clean the two of you up since you were arguably messier than when you had set foot in the shower. After cleaning you up he helped you out of the shower and dried you and himself off with your towels. You looked down at his drenched clothes and laughed. “I guess we should put those in the dryer and watch a movie while we wait.” He bent down to pick up his clothes as you continued to speak. “I mean there is, _cold_ lava cake to go with the movie.”  He lost it and had to steady himself on the floor as he laughed.

 

When he finally stopped laughing he got up and handed you his clothes. The look on your face almost made him lose it again. “Don’t look at me like that Y/N. If you go put those in the dryer I’ll heat up our dessert. Cold lava cakes just in no way sound appealing."  You agreed and headed off towards the laundry, making a stop in your room on the way back to put on your pyjamas and grab your largest pair of sweatpants and shirt for him to wear.

 

After the movie ended you handed him his  freshly dried clothes for him to change into before he headed back up to the apartment. You made sure to tell him the rules and made sure he agreed to them before you let him leave.


	21. Evaluation

The days bled into weeks as you conducted daily lessons at the SM building, the occasional review at their apartment and all of a sudden a whole month had already passed. You soon found yourself back in Mr. Kim's office sitting nervously in the chair as he conducted a review of your efforts to far. He was reading through the notes EXO's managers has passed onto him whilst you fidgeted and prayed for something to break the nerve wracking silence that had settled over the room 15 minutes ago. Were the managers saying nice things? Did they think you worked to slowly? Did they think you were being too informal with the guys? What had the members told their managers about your lessons? Your brain was going into overthinking overdrive and if Mr. Kim didn't address you soon you felt like you might explode.

 

He finally set aside the papers and closed the folder they were in and cleared his throat. "Y/N, you have been working with EXO for one month so far to prepare them for their US tour later in the year. How do you think you are doing so far?" Seriously? He'd spent 15 minutes reading evaluations on your performance and _now_ he wanted you to self assess?

 

"I have been conducting daily lessons at the SM building during times that suit the members schedules. These lessons have been group oriented to promote interactions between them in English and so far they are progressing quite well. Obviously it's never all of them at once but it's usually 4 members. I have also been doing one on one sessions at the request of the members. They can request a session at any time of the day or night and where to meet. I go and either assist them with questions and pronunciations that they are having trouble with or I do a premade lesson to help them memorise their speeches. I have only done 3 one on one sessions so far but I believe that they were successful."

 

"Have you hung out with them outside of your lesson times?" If you hadn't remembered the feedback from when you worked with Blackpink you might have freaked out and thought Mr Kim knew how close you were with the guys. Instead you realised he was testing if you recalled the feedback, you did, but Junmyeon and you had planned this out. For the first month you were to appear formal and only as a teacher. During the second month the members would start inviting you to hang out with them and you would appear to get closer with them and less formal. During the third month you would essentially be an extension of their family. So far it was all going to plan.

 

"No. They are preparing for their comeback as well as a tour. Some members are fitting in other recordings, filming dramas or movies and a sub unit is in the works as well. I didn't want to overstep my boundaries yet. I do remember your suggestion from my time with Blackpink and I am working on it. A few of the members have invited me to dinner with them tonight so I had planned to start being more personable from there onwards now that I have proven my abilities as a teacher. I was worried that if I came across as too casual at the beginning they might just think I was a fan trying to get closer to them so I remained professional and formal."

 

Mr Kim nodded and wrote down a few notes of his own after you finished speaking. "Shall I share with you the evaluations from the managers and members?"

 

That you weren't expecting. Which members evaluated you? Since when did members partake in the evaluations? "The members evaluated me as well?"

 

Mr Kim nodded again. "A couple have. It's not that uncommon when one on one sessions are conducted to have them also submit an evaluation. I'll start with the managers." Mr Kim opened the folder and picked up one of the sheets of paper.

"Miss Y/L/N is a professional and hard working individual. We were concerned that due to her age that she might be too informal and weak to take charge. We are glad to report that so far she has surprised us. She is extremely well prepared and adjusts her lessons to suit the members who attend. Her group lessons focus on the interview questions so that the reactions and interactions between the members is not only genuine but they can also respond to each other in English. She has been available every day. Even though this was one of the requirements we listed many translators we hire are not always available. Your employee is, and she is to be commended for that. Our group have a very busy schedule and she works around it with us to ensure that everyone has time for a session during the day. We have also had people pose as members of the press, fans and staff to see if she would provide information about the groups' activities and we are glad to report that every time she has either kept silent or avoided answering. The only thing we think she should work on is becoming closer with the members since she will have to travel with them within a month and we would prefer it if it was not awkward or always formal."

He placed the paper back on the desk and let the words sink in. _They think I'm doing well. I mean I thought I was doing well in my standard lessons but it's nice to hear that from your bosses. They want me to get closer to them... haha if only they knew._ You fought to keep a smirk off your face as you tried to imagine if it was actually possible for you to get closer to some of the guys. You were relieved that the managers had given you a good evaluation and believed you were capable at completing the tasks they'd assigned you. Mr Kim watched as you processed the evaluation before he continued to speak. "And now for the members evaluation. I was told that two members wrote this evaluation for you but I have not been told which two."

 

You braced for the next evaluation. You had no idea who had evaluated you.  Mr Kim picked up another piece of paper and began to read.

"Teacher is always free to teach us during the day when we are at SM building. When we have free time in our schedule we can go to her assigned room and work on our English skills. We work in small groups and she makes sure we are all included. She makes sure we interact with our other members as much as we can in English to help prepare us for our interviews. The lessons aren't boring and they are different every time. We haven't had a one on one tutoring session yet but from observing the members who have we noticed that they practice memorising daily and whenever they do, they smile, so we can only assume that the one on one lessons are of excellent value since they won't tell us about their lessons only that we will be pleasantly surprised. Each of those lessons seems to be specifically tailored to the member she is tutoring so we look forward to ours very much. She is available at any time of day or night and always works in with our busy schedules. We only know her as our teacher but we would like to get more familiar with her since she will be travelling with us on our tour. A dinner and games night would be fun, we think everyone would like that."

 The evaluation seemed good to the likes of Mr Kim but you could read the teasing in it. You were certain that Baekhyun was one of the members. The nerve he had, to taunt you in an official evaluation, you were going to have to make sure you remembered this for later. Bringing up a dinner and games night was an obvious throwback to the debacle that was the game of truth or dare from last time. _If he thinks he's the only one who can taunt and tease then he is fucking wrong._ Now wasn't the time to plot your revenge though. You wondered who the other member was. You figured you'd find out soon enough.

 

"They have given me such lovely evaluations. It would seem that all I need to work on is to become closer to the group outside of my role as their tutor. I will make sure I start to form a bond with them tonight at dinner. It will still take a little while since it's not something that will just occur in one night but it will start from tonight." Mr Kim nodded and continued to discuss your work with you. You had to tell him about your one on one sessions, you omitted the highly unprofessional things you did but he praised you for the tailored lessons. It was agreed that you would have another evaluation in a month but it might be over the phone as you could be travelling by that stage.

 

You left Mr Kim's office feeling good about the progress you were making with the group. You were teaching them English and your lessons were working, even if they were unconventional. You were also over the moon that you could start to be friendly with the guys in front of their managers and staff. You would just have to make sure they didn't get too comfortable with you so as not to raise any suspicions.

 

You arrived back to your apartment and found a note under your door. You picked it up and unfolded it. It read _Dinner is at 7pm. Please come up to the apartment no later than 6pm so that a manager can speak with you then we will all head out to the restaurant. Dress normally, it's nowhere fancy and make sure to bring your staff id for when we are outside. The last thing we want is for fans to attack you. - Suho_

 

You put the note on your table and headed down the hall to your room. You had a few hours to rest and clean up for dinner and what you were certain was going to be a lecture from one of the managers. As you lay down on your bed you figured you should send a quick text to update Junmyeon. You just hoped Baek was in a normal mood and would pass your message on without probing too much.

 

Y/N - Hey! Please tell your 'mom' that stage 1 was successful and we can now move into stage 2. I'm going to nap now so please field all of your questions to your 'mom'.

Unknown - ..The fu- ooooh I think I get you. I'm so confused... If my 'mom' doesn't answer my questions I will wake you to make you answer them.

 

You rolled over and got comfy. You alarm wasn't due to go off for at least an hour. The last thing you saw before you fell asleep was Baek's last message.

 

Unknown - Have a good nap :)


	22. A Night of Bonding

You woke up to the sound of your alarm and groaned. You were so comfortable but you had to start getting ready for tonight’s dinner. You weren’t nervous about the dinner itself but you were a bit nervous about the meeting you had to have with the guys and managers before you headed out to the restaurant. You rolled over and silenced your alarm and forced yourself to sit up thinking once you’d moved from your horizontal position you’d feel more like leaving your bed. It wasn’t really working but you knew once you showered you’d feel less like a zombie so you headed off towards your bathroom to shower.

 

Once you’d dried off you started on hair and makeup. Whilst the dinner was nothing fancy you still wanted to look good. You let your hair dry naturally after brushing it so that your wavy curls fell into place, you didn’t have to do much styling there. You got dressed into your black skinny jeans, high heeled black ankle boots with little skull details, a dark red halter top that showed off your cleavage and a long sleeved, oversized grey cardigan that covered you up so that the managers wouldn’t scold you. Once you added some accessories and had put all of your essentials in your handbag you were ready.

 

You checked the clock and realised you were around half an hour ahead of schedule but you figured you’d head up to the guys apartment now. Better to be early than late. You knocked on the door and were greeted by Jongin who smiled down at you warmly and let you in. “The managers will love that you are early. Everyone’s supposed to gather in the living room so feel free to head straight in. I’ve just gotta grab my jacket then I’ll be in there.” You nodded and watched him run off down the hall to one of the shared wardrobes to fetch his jacket. You walked ahead and entered the living room, greeting the managers and members as you did so.

 

One of the managers came over to you and spoke. “Ah welcome Y/N. Excellent, you’re early. If you’ll just take a seat we can start the briefing as soon as Jongin and Sehun decide to grace us with their presence.”  He motioned to an empty chair so you went and sat down, only having to wait a few minutes before the two boys joined everyone. The manager stood at the centre of the room and began. “Now that Y/N is to be spending more time with you lot outside of your schedules and outside of the SM building we just need to remind everyone what is expected of them in public. When there are fans around remember not to be too friendly with Y/N. She is your teacher and an employee so fans are not to think that she is a friend or possibly something else.” 9 heads nodded but you caught the split second smirks that appeared on Junmyeon, Kyungsoo & Chanyeol’s faces. You saw Minseok lift an eyebrow and then Baekhyun watching all of his members then looking at you before grinning then returning his focus to the manager. “Y/N, when you are in public with the guys you must always wear your lanyard. Some fans get extremely protective of the guys so we don’t want the possibility of any misunderstandings. If you sense any trouble for either yourself or any member please notify one of the security staff that will be with us. I think that just about covers it. Guys, you know how to act in public so I don’t need to remind you of much. Only one of us is coming with you tonight as well as security. When we get to the restaurant we have two booked rooms, staff and members. Y/N as this is your evening to bond with EXO you will be dining with them. If there are no questions and everyone is ready we can head off now.”

 

Everyone headed down to the garage and piled into the two vans. Sehun, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol & Junmyeon got into one van. Minseok, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Yixing and you got into the other. The trip was fairly uneventful apart from Baek & Jongdae singing loudly and purposefully out of tune until Minseok got them to stop. It was only a short trip to the restaurant but when you arrived, a third car pulled up and a few security guards got out. Then the manager got out and motioned for you to exit the van as well. The two of you headed inside first followed by the guys who were escorted in by security.  The manager informed you that the private dining room you were in was upstairs and the last room down the hall. It made sense that the room that security and the manager would be in was in front of yours so that they could field off anyone trying to get to your room.

 

In the room was one long table, and you had first choice at where to sit so you picked the centre and took your seat. The guys filed in and took seats around the table. You ended up being sat in-between Minseok and Sehun, with Junmyeon, Baekhyun and Yixing across from you. Jongdae was next to Minseok and Jongin next to Junmyeon. Kyungsoo was next to Yixing and Chanyeol next to Sehun. A round of drinks was ordered before everyone started to look at the menu to work out what they wanted. Whilst you had been living in Korea for awhile now you still mostly cooked for yourself so you were struggling to work out what to order. Sehun noticed how hard you were concentrating on your menu and put his own menu down before shifting closer to you. “Y/N, do you know what you are going to order?”

 

You glanced over at him before sheepishly answering. “I haven’t really eaten much Korean food if I’m honest… I have no idea what to order.”

 

He smiled and laughed quietly at your embarrassment. “Well I for one, have a lot of experience with Korean food so let me help you pick something. We tend to order a whole range of stuff and share it so you’ll get to try a lot of dishes but in case you don’t like any of them we’ll find something to suit your tastebuds.” Sehun proceeded to ask you if you liked spicy food, what meats you preferred, textures you liked, and flavours you liked. He went through most of the menu for you pointing out things you might like and things you’d definitely want to avoid.  Eventually you had settled on your dish and you were pretty confident that you would like it. You thanked Sehun for helping you pick your meal. He grinned at you and booped your nose. “Well I couldn’t have you order something horrible. What if you ordered something I hated? That just wouldn’t work.”

 

You laughed. “Oh so this whole time I thought you were helping me out of the goodness of your heart but really it’s so that you get more food that you’ll like. I should have known.” You poked his side and he twisted away from you, still laughing.

 

“Hey! At least I picked something you’ll like as well. Half of the others would have tricked you and Jongin would have just ordered fried chicken for both of you. I’m doing everyone a favour.” You felt Minseok lean over you and swat Sehun in the back of the head. “Yah! Hyung you know I’m right! I was helping.” Sehun pouted and dramatically rubbed the back of his head, causing you to laugh even more.

 

Eventually everyone settled on what they wanted to eat and the waiter came and took everyone’s order. As soon as the orders were placed, everyone at the table erupted into chatter. Junmyeon stared at you. “Mom. Really? I feel like I should be offended.” You heard Baek snicker beside him.

 

“Sorry, I just had to make sure not to use any names while they were still potentially monitoring phones and you keep getting called the mom of the group so I figured you’d work it out. Clearly I was right.” Junmyeon shook his head in resigned laughter. The two of you chatted about your meeting with Mr. Kim and the evaluations. Everyone stopped to listen to your conversation and occasionally asked questions.

 

“So they actually bought that none of us knew you?” Jongin asked in disbelief.

 

You deadpanned “Yes, apparently you are all very convincing actors” and half of the table burst into laughter.

 

“What do they think tonight is? Yixing asked.

 

“Tonight is supposed to be a bonding dinner and night out. They think I’m doing a good job at teaching you English but they want to make sure we are all comfortable with each other since we’ll be travelling overseas together and especially in the USA, they don’t want you to feel awkward around me.”

 

“Stage 2? I still don’t get what stage 2 is.” Kyungsoo stated.

 

“Oh. When Junmyeon and I worked out how me teaching you was going to work we figured that initially we had to appear as acquaintances and only have a work relationship since your managers would be watching me closely since I’m close to you in age and female. We had to show them just how perfect I was for the job. This was Stage 1, and it worked perfectly. Stage 2 is addressing the feedback they sent through. Mainly this was that I should get to know you better so that we are comfortable around each other since I will be your lifeline in America. So now we get to be friendlier. I can come over for dinner, movies etc and you can visit me or text me and it won’t be seen as out of line.” Kyungsoo and a few others nodded in understanding.

 

Conversation was momentarily silenced when the food arrived. The waiters brought out what seemed like a never ending amount of food but you figured that the 9 hungry guys would manage to devour most of the plates. Sehun was pointing out the dishes you should try as they were set down. He pointed out the nurungji salad, fried chicken (adding that you’d have to pry it from Jongin’s cold dead hands if you weren’t fast), jaeyook bokum, samgyetang, beef and tofu bibimbap, manul gangjang, twigim dduksari, gamjajorim and glazed sweet potatoes. He pointed out the kimchi dishes and various seafood and really spicy dishes for you to avoid. There was a moment for peace before everyone started grabbing food and passing dishes around. As you watched you couldn’t help but smile. The 9 men fighting over the different foods were unconsciously putting peoples favourite foods in front of them and passing food along. It was such a family moment. You caught Yixing watching you take in your second dinner event with EXO so you smiled at him and passed a dish of jajangmyeon over to him.

 

The rest of dinner was pleasant. You’d guessed correctly because once the dust had settled there was almost no food left. You had thanked Sehun for helping you pick food, even if his choices were ultimately to ensure he also got food he liked. Drinks were flowing and everyone was happily chatting away and you were having a very interesting discussion with Yixing about how he composes music and how he remembered Korean lyrics when he first joined the group when Chanyeol clapped his hands to silence everyone. When he was satisfied that he had everyone’s undivided attention he spoke. “I think I can speak on behalf of all of us when I tell you Y/N that we could not be happier that you moved in downstairs. You’re an excellent neighbour and it’s nice to have a girl in our lives who doesn’t take our shit. To top it all off you are also an excellent teacher and I don’t think any of us have ever been this happy to have to study.” 8 heads nodded in agreement as he spoke. “Now I hope you aren’t too full because dinner was just the start of our night of bonding! We have 2 more places to visit before we head back to the apartment. So if everyone is done I say we should finish our drinks and head to the next place!”

 

You should have known an arcade was the next stop. You also should have known that they would manage to turn this night of bonding into a game. The arcade was rented out for the night for everyone’s privacy and safety, which you understood, but it was still strange to see an empty arcade. As soon as everyone was inside Baekhyun & Jongdae turned to speak to the group. “Each of the games has a mini challenge attached to it. If you complete this challenge whilst playing the game you will score bonus points. You’ll receive points based off your scores on each game. We have one and a half hours to play and then we will rank everyone’s scores. These scores will be important at our next destination and more will be explained there.” The look Baekhyun gave you worried you. The last time you had dinner, drinks and games with these guys it ended with you almost naked. You’d have to pick your games wisely so that you could get a high score. Then you’d just hope the mini challenges weren’t too difficult or embarrassing.

 

You squared your shoulders and waited for the security guard to give everyone the signal to start their hour and a half of game play. You ran for the air hockey table at the same time as Chanyeol. He ripped open the mini challenge and started laughing. “Yah?! Isn’t this too dangerous?” He handed you the paper and you read _Play blindfolded and win for 50 extra points. Both people playing must agree to blindfolds_. You started laughing as well.

 

“I’m game if you are Chan.” Instead of answering he picked up a blindfold and put it on. One of the security guards came over to supervise your game, and also to try to prevent either of you from hurting each other. He directed each of you to your positions at each end of the table and placed the puck in one of your hands and the striker in the other. You placed the puck on the table and hit it as forcefully and quickly as you could to try and catch Chanyeol off guard. It worked and somehow your aim was on point because you heard the puck reach its destination. The game continued with Chanyeol scoring the next point, a long rally before the puck flew off the table, you scoring 2 more points then Chanyeol scoring 4 points. You tried to place all of your focus on the sound of the puck and zone all the other noises in the arcade out. Whether that worked or whether the guard helped you, you scored the next 3 points before Chanyeol scored one more. It was tied at 6 all and whoever got the next point won. You picked up the puck and prepared to serve. “Chanyeol, did the puck hit you when it flew off the table?”

 

“It only grazed my hand so don’t worry about it.” His response was monotone, so you knew he was concentrating.

 

“That’s a pity. I was going to tell you to have a nurse look at it for you.”  You heard the quick intake of breath and took advantage.

 

“Yah! You played dirty! Aish!” You pulled your blindfold off and did a victory dance while Chanyeol scolded you.

 

“Hey, I didn’t realise you were so easy to distract.” You ran off to the next game before he could respond. You had an hour left to play. You looked around at the utter madness that was going on around you. Baekhyun and Sehun were playing a racing game without facing the screen, Minseok and Jongin were playing a basketball game but they had to throw the ball while lying on the floor, and Jongdae and Kyungsoo were playing Tekken with one hand. Junmyeon appeared next to you and pointed at the Let’s Bounce! game. You followed him over to it and read how to play. _You have 20 balls and 30 seconds to illuminate 45 tiles._ “Hey, what’s the mini challenge?”

 

Junmyeon opened the paper to read the challenge and read “For every ball you throw you must place a marshmallow in your mouth. You must do this before you throw the next ball. When you can’t fit any more marshmallows you can’t throw any more balls.” A staff member appeared with 3 buckets each, one with marshmallows, one with balls and one empty for you to spit marshmallows in at the end of the challenge. Junmyeon stepped up to go first and you stood aside to watch, silently hoping he couldn’t fit all 20 marshmallows in his mouth. He started off with a fast pace and had 10 balls thrown within 10 seconds. Then he started to struggle, his cheeks puffing out as they filled with marshmallows. The next 5 balls took 10 seconds and then his final 10 seconds only saw 3 more balls get thrown. At the end of the 30 seconds he’d lit up 38 tiles which was a pretty good effort. He turned away to spit all the marshmallows out and moved the bucket behind the machine. “It’s a lot harder than it looks Y/N.”

 

You turned to him and smiled. “I’m pretty sure I can fit a lot in my mouth though, wouldn’t you agree?” He blushed and avoided your gaze. You chuckled and turned your focus to the game. The timer started and you started strong, matching Junmyeon’s 10 second score. You managed 6 more in the next 10 seconds but then you faltered. A marshmallow shifted and you felt like you’d choke if you put another one in your mouth. You conceded defeat and spat all your marshmallows out into the spare bucket.

 

Junmyeon grinned at you smugly. “There is a joke in here somewhere about length, girth and gag reflexes but I’m letting that go. You got 34 tiles which means I won. Unlucky Y/N.” He ran off to the next game but you went via the snack bar to get a drink first. Your mouth tasted like marshmallow and it was making you feel sick. Baekhyun dropped into a seat next to you looking like he’d just run a marathon.

 

“I’ve won 6 games in an hour! I’m winning!” He gulped down half a bottle of water before he continued. “Chan said you were playing dirty. You should know you won’t beat me with that tactic. I am the king of innuendo and euphemism.”

 

You smirked. “Such big words Baek.”

 

He wiggled his eyebrows at you. “That’s not the only big thing about me Y/N.”

 

“Oh come on, that was too easy.”

 

“Not as easy as –“

 

“Come on! At least put some effort into it Baek.” He laughed and shot you a suggestive glance before running off back into the arcade. That guy was too competitive for his own good.

 

You wandered back into the arcade and found Yixing at a Dance Dance Revolution game. He motioned for you to come and join him so you grabbed the mini challenge paper that was stuck to the machine and joined him. He stood next to you and read the challenge over your shoulder. “Play a song and dance cutely. If you perform Gwiyomi whilst dancing to the song of your choice you will get 50 bonus points.”  He started laughing and moved to select a song.  He selected a medium difficulty song and at the last moment pushed you onto the podium and stepped off. _Looks like someone else is playing dirty as well. Sneaky bastard._ You glared at him as he cutely smiled at you.

 

The song started so you focused your attention on the steps, now even more determined to beat him. After you felt like you had the rhythm down you tried to start the Gwiyomi song.

“Ildeohagi ileun gwiyomi  
Eeldeohagi eeneun gwiyomi  
Samdeohagi sameun gwiyomi  
Gwigwi gwiyomi gwigwi gwiyomi  
Sadeohagi sado gwiyomi”

The beat changed and you faltered, struggling to adjust your steps to the faster music while still dancing cutely and you failed to complete the last 2 lines of the song. You finished the dance and waited for Yixing to step onto the podium. “You almost got it Y/N! I have to get past 5 and get a better dance score to beat you.” You laughed and moved to select a song for him but before you could he quickly chose the same song and started.

 

You shouted. “No fair!” He smiled cutely at you and started his dance. He must have paid attention to when the beat changed because he started the Gwiyomi song almost immediately.

“Ildeohagi ileun gwiyomi  
Eeldeohagi eeneun gwiyomi  
Samdeohagi sameun gwiyomi  
Gwigwi gwiyomi gwigwi gwiyomi  
Sadeohagi sado gwiyomi  
Ohdeohagi ohdo gwiyomi  
Yukdeohagi yukeun jjokjjokjjokjjokjjokjjok gwiyomi nan gwiyomi”

He finished just as the beat changed and you cursed under your breath. You couldn’t stay mad though because he was dancing so cutely. You found yourself giggling and his moves and when he finished the song you leapt forward and pinched his cheeks. “Who knew you were so good at aegyo!” He groaned at that word and shushed you. 

 

“We are not telling the others about this. Now come on, the hour and a half is up.” He took your hand and led you back to the rest of the group. Jongdae had taken over instructing everyone since Baek looked like he was 2 seconds away from passing out. 

 

“The staff and guards have been keeping tallies of who played what games, who won and who completed the mini challenges successfully. We’ll move on to the next venue and the results will be given. Then the prizes and punishments will be given out.” You glanced at Baekhyun who winked at you causing your worry to return. You were pretty sure he’d won the most games.

 

You arrived at the final building, which was a small one room theatre and bar. Once again it was rented out so that only you and the guys were there. Security remained in the foyer and one staff member followed you in and handed the results to Kyungsoo then left.

 

Everyone got a drink and sat down on the stage area, waiting for Kyungsoo to explain what the results meant and what they were. He cleared his throat and began. “I have the results of the games here but before I read them out I’ll explain what they mean. We will be ranked 1 – 10 and the top 5 scores will win a prize. They will also get to determine the punishments for the bottom 5.” Baekhyun was practically glowing he was grinning that hard. “Our top 5, in order are. 1. Baekhyun, 2. Jongdae, 3. Jongin, 4. Yixing and 5. Minseok. That means the bottom 5 are Chanyeol, Junmyeon, Sehun, myself and Y/N.” 

 

Baekhyun stood. “Ok, top 5 will go to the bar and collect our prized as well as determine your punishments.” The 5 of them headed to the bar, leaving the 5 of you sitting around and dreading the outcomes. You knew you were in for it after seeing how happy Baek was that you were in the bottom 5 but all you could do was wait.

 

 

 

A/N - I have split the chapter because it was getting far too long. I hope you enjoy it and I’m sorry it’s been so long since this story has been updated. My laptop died and I had to rewrite the whole chapter which was just tedious. As always, comments are appreciated :)


	23. Cheer Up

**A/N - Special thanks to @oh-beyond who helped me work through some of the punishments when I got stuck.  
**

“Aish what is taking them so long?!”  

 

 

After hearing Chanyeol whinge yet again Kyungsoo finally snapped. “Shut up Chanyeol. Unless you want Jongdae to punish you then by all means, keep talking.”

 

 

Chanyeol opened him mouth to say something back but as he let Kyungsoo’s words sink in he decided on staying quiet instead. It was as though he’d only just realised that he might end up with Jongdae’s punishment. You were starting to feel as frustrated as Chanyeol was but you refused to show it, especially after you kept seeing the winners glancing over in your direction before resuming their huddle. Every now and again you’d hear Jongdae’s loud laugh before all of them lost it and broke down laughing. You were just hoping it wouldn’t be anything too bad.

 

 

Sehun had given up on waiting and had lain down with his head in your lap, whining until you stroked his hair. After he’d fallen asleep the other three chuckled to themselves. “What’s so funny?”

 

 

Kyungsoo was the one to respond. “We can’t wait to see what happens to him when he gets a lesson because there is no way he is going to behave long enough to be rewarded.” You shook your head at them but before you could respond Jongdae & Baek announced that punishments were decided and for everyone to pay attention. You roused Sehun from his nap but he refused to sit up until you started bouncing your legs.

 

 

Minseok stepped forward. “We have decided on your punishments. Each of us will give one of you a punishment that is to be carried out at a time of our choosing. The punishments cannot infringe upon our schedules or work and cannot be done in public if they will damage any one of us in the public’s eyes. Is that agreeable for all of you?” Sehun sighed heavily and Junmyeon nudged him. All 5 of you agreed with the statement Minseok had presented to you. After hearing everyone’s acceptance he grinned. “Excellent. Well then I guess we should enlighten you. Baekhyun, did you want to read the list?”

 

 

Baekhyun stepped forward and just grinned at everyone. You swore you could see him almost vibrating with excitement. He just kept grinning but he made no moves to life the piece of paper in his hands and tell any of you your punishments. “You are too excited. Allow me.” Yixing grabbed the paper from Baek’s hand and cleared his throat.

 

 

“Punishments are as follows. Firstly, Kyungsoo must be Jongin’s footrest for 15 minutes.” Jongin couldn’t contain his laughter even with Kyungsoo glaring at him.  Chanyeol was laughing so hard he had sunk to the floor and was clutching his sides. You reminded Kyungsoo that it could be worse, Jongdae hadn’t picked him. That seemed to cheer him up and stopped Chanyeol’s laughter. Yixing waited patiently for them to settle before he continued. “Second. Junmyeon must drive Minseok to a place of his choosing, allow him to order anything they want and watch him eat it. Junmyeon cannot eat unless Minseok does not like his meal or cannot finish it.”

 

 

Minseok looked so pleased with himself, his gummy smile showing as Junmyeon complained. “I always pay already! And I have to just sit and watch you eat? That’s so awkward. Why would you pick me?” With each complaint everyone laughed even more.

 

 

You quietly whispered into Junmyeon’s ear. “Don’t worry, he won’t pick somewhere too fancy and he’ll feel weird after 5 minutes of you watching him eat and he’ll cave. You got off easy.” Your words had the desired effect – Junmyeon calmed himself, Yixing inclined his head towards you in thanks and Minseok looked at you wondering what you could have possibly said to him.

 

 

“Thirdly, Sehun has to carry around a snack pack for me and bring it to me whenever I call for it. The snack pack must contain a small portion of food and a drink. If Sehun fails to provide the snack pack when asked further punishment will apply.” Baek & Jongdae broke down in laughter after Sehun started complaining about being a slave. Chanyeol lost it when Sehun stopped to think and freaked out, wondering how he was supposed to keep up with Yixing’s schedules. “Don’t worry Sehun, I don’t think you’ll disappoint me.” Sehun calmed down at Yixing’s words and allowed him to continue. Chanyeol and you shared nervous glances, knowing that both of you were at the liberty of Jongdae and Baek’s punishments. “Fourth, Chanyeol will be provided with 8 different pick up lines. He is to use these pickup lines when Jongdae asks. He will also ensure that Jongdae gets his preference of seat and meal for the next week. If he fails to do this he will have to read out a string of embarrassing text messages from his phone.”

 

 

“Yah! Isn’t that too much?!” Jongdae grinned at Chanyeol’s outburst.

 

 

“My other option was for you to let Yoora come and hang out with us for an evening…”

 

 

“Fuck that, give me pick up lines.” You’d never seen Chanyeol shut down an idea that fast before. Kyungsoo was laughing so hard at their exchange that he had to take a walk. The punishment was funny, you agreed to that, but you were too consumed with dread from the grin Baek was giving you so you couldn’t fully enjoy Chanyeol’s suffering. Jongdae might give out the worst punishments but Baek was a wild card. You were never sure if he was going to go easy on you or make your life more difficult for his own enjoyment.

 

 

Yixing waited patiently for everyone to calm down. He looked up at you and offered you a small smile before he read out your punishment. “And finally, Y/N must be Baekhyun’s personal cheerleader for the next week. Whenever you are visiting the dorm you must wear a cheerleader outfit, with pompoms. When you see Baekhyun you must cheer him on in whatever he is doing, complete with dance routines and chants. If you don’t visit the dorm or if our schedules make it so that you are unable to meet us you must video call twice in the day to perform a cheer to lift Baekhyun’s spirits. If you fail, Baekhyun will get Heechul to make a punishment for you. However, if you succeed you get to set a challenge to the group.” When Yixing finished speaking the room was silent. Then Kyungsoo cracked and you heard him trying to keep his laughter in but it was no use. As soon as he started one by one everyone else was reduced to giggling messes. Well, everyone except Baek, who looked unbelievably proud of himself.  You were too shocked to make any sort of witty remark. You thought he’d pick something more suggestive… and that you could handle. This, you weren’t sure.

 

 

You processed everyone’s punishments and slowly came to term with your embarrassing punishment. You hadn’t met Heechul but you’d heard the guys mention him before. You had to assume that he was less kind with punishments since Baek chose him as a backup rather than Jongdae. Yixing came over to you to check on you. He leant down so that he was eye level with you. “Y/N, are you alright?” You nodded.

 

 

“Yeah Yixing I’m good. Just…just ah, processing everything. It’s a lot.” He chuckled and pulled you into a hug.

 

 

“All of us wanted to pick you but we went in point order and Baekhyun had the highest score so he got first pick.”

 

 

“It’s ok. I was pretty sure he was going to pick me. I’m going to have to get a cheerleader outfit now. He does realise that’s not the sort of thing a girl just has laying around right?” Yixing let out a hearty laugh as the two of you embraced.

 

 

“Sehun and I were going shopping tomorrow anyway, you can tag along and we can help you find one if you’d like.” This time you chuckled before stepping back so you could see him while he spoke to you. When you looked up you noticed the slight smirk on his face. It didn’t appear often but when it did you knew he was up to something. “We can both help you with your moves as well. I did a cheerleader routine in my last drama & Sehun has had to cheer us on before.” He couldn’t keep a straight face while talking.

 

 

You lightly hit him in the shoulder for teasing you but you decided to take him up on at least half of his offer. After all, you _did_ need to go shopping. Baekhyun would enjoy taking you too much and the rest would make too many lewd comments. You knew you could rely on Yixing to make sure you got what you needed, and even if you caught him staring, you knew he wouldn’t make and overly sexual comments at you and if you played your cards right you might be able to convince Sehun to buy you something, you trusted his fashion sense. “I’m up for annoying him as much as I can before I have to become his personal cheerleader so I’m taking you up on your shopping offer. Not so sure about the cheerleading tutoring but we’ll see.” Satisfied with your response Yixing headed off to check on Sehun, who was sulking near the bar. As soon as he left Minseok made his way over to you. _If they are all going to come and see if I’m ok I’m going to yell at someone._

 

 

“Just as a warning, you do not want Heechul making a punishment for you under any circumstances. He makes Dae look boring. So if I were you, I’d be the best cheerleader that there ever was.” He shook his head. “Baek thinks he’s come up with the best punishment but you could easily go over the top with it and annoy the shit out of him... not that I’m suggesting that” You hadn’t thought of that option yet but Minseok made a good point.

 

 

“You are a sneaky thing you know that Minseok? That hadn’t even crossed my mind.” He grinned and went to walk past you. He stopped right beside you and lowered his voice as he spoke.

 

 

“Maybe you could wear that outfit once when Baekhyun isn’t around.” You saw the playful look in his eyes. “Something to think about Y/N.” Then he walked off. You needed some air. Something happened to men whenever cheerleading outfits were involved and you just couldn’t handle 7 more of them approaching you tonight.

 

 

You headed outside and waited near the van. You were hoping one of the managers would make an appearance soon so that you could find out when you could head home. If Baek thought he’d beaten you with this punishment he was in for a surprise. You decided that you would take on the role properly but if he irked you or got too full of himself you’d take Minseok’s advice and go over the top with it until he was annoyed and wanted the punishment to be over. You didn’t have to wait too long. Soon enough one of the managers appeared along with Yixing, Sehun, Kyungsoo and Jongin. When they spotted you, you asked if they were heading home. Three were and one was being dropped at the SM building on the way so you jumped in, more than ready to get home.

 

 

The drive home was quiet, with all of the guys resting as the van headed towards its destination. Halfway home you tapped Yixing on the shoulder and asked what time he and Sehun were going shopping the next day. The three of you organised to meet at your apartment at 2pm and head out from there. You parted ways at your floor and bid everyone a good night’s sleep. Once you were alone you realised just how exhausted you were and how inviting your bed looked. You quickly washed up and jumped under the covers, relaxing into the softness of your pillow and snuggling into your blankets. You were so comfortable.

 

 

That comfort did not last long. Your phone started to buzz shortly after.

 

 

B – Yah, where did my cheerleader disappear to?

Y/N – To her bed. She is tired.

B – I didn’t even get to gloat about my win.

Y/N – Well I bet that is tearing you up inside.

B – I’m not that shallow. I just wanted to tease you a bit. It’s more fun in person.

Y/N – Well you’ll have many chances over the next week.

B – Promise? ;)

Y/N – I’m too tired for double speak Baek.

B - …Fine. If you don’t rest you’ll have no pep. :P

Y/N – Oh shut up.

B – You get cranky when you’re sleepy. 

B- So, do you need me to get you the outfit? Or are you going to shock me and tell me you already have one just lying around?

Y/N – Yixing & Sehun are taking me shopping for it tomorrow. It didn’t occur to me when I was packing to move to Korea that I’d need a cheerleader’s outfit so no, I don’t just have one lying around.

B – Well that’s an oversight on your part.

Y/N – Aish. Are you planning on letting me sleep anytime soon?

B – I can go all night ;)

Y/N – Stop flirting and let me sleep.

B – Fine.

B – Goodnight Y/N, sweet dreams. Or not sweet. Flirty and dirty dreams ;)

Y/N – Goodnight Baek.

 

 

Shopping with Yixing & Sehun was more fun that you thought it would be. The first few stores they took you to gave you the impression that you were going to regret agreeing to go with them. These boys knew what looked good on them and they did not mind trying on countless pieces. You sat and waited while they wandered about, trying on various jackets, shirts and pants. The watch store bored you to death but the two of them were engrossed and you didn’t want to nag them so early into the trip. After the first two stores they took you for a coffee break and told you that the next stop was your cheerleader outfit.

 

 

You made your way in to the costume store and the owner helped you find the right section. Sehun pulled out 3 choices for you. “Y/N, you can either be a sexy cheerleader, a cheerleader from Bring It On or the cheerleader outfit from Lollipop Chainsaw. They’ll all look good. What do you think Yixing hyung?

 

 

“Hmm I think the first option is too revealing. The second is from a movie isn’t it? It has yellow in it and I know Baekhyun likes yellow. The third is revealing as well but it’s cooler. It’s from a video game too yeah? He’d lose his mind over that.” Yixing thought for a few moments before deciding on the third option. Sehun agreed with him and you couldn’t lie, the colours appealed to you more than the other two and Yixing was right, Baek would freak out if you wore the outfit from a game.

 

 

Within the hour you’d managed to get what you needed and the guys had successfully bought what they needed. Yixing suggested a few more stops, stating that he wanted Sehun to find something for you to wear when you were overseas, in case you had to appear in front of cameras. Sehun took his role seriously and asked you a bunch of questions about patterns, colours, fabrics and styles that you liked. The kid knew his fashion. While he flitted about the store you and Yixing sat and chatted. You talked to him about the difficulties of working in two countries and how he managed. He was honest with you and some of his responses made you just want to hug him until he slept for a week.

 

 

The more you talked with Yixing you realised the two of you were quite similar. He just had a much more insane work ethic than you did. You were in the middle of talking about animals when Yixing called out “Snack!” From somewhere in the store you heard Sehun curse before he headed over to Yixing and offered him a drink or food. Yixing giggled the whole time. It took a good five minutes for him to stop giggling.

 

 

Sehun was in the middle of assessing the various looks he’d picked out for you when Yixing called out “Snack!” again. Sehun stared at you exasperated before running off to provide Yixing with more snacks. When he returned Yixing called out again and this time you couldn’t help but laugh. Sehun’s face was priceless. You could tell he wanted to yell and complain but he carried out his punishment and headed back to Yixing.

 

 

After another half hour Sehun was finally able to settle on an outfit for you. He handed it to Yixing who went off to pay for it. Before he came back you heard “Snack!” once more and you though Sehun as going to break.

 

 

“Hyung!” he whined.

 

 

“I’m kidding. I couldn’t eat any more if I tried. 7 snacks have filled me right up.” Sehun visibly relaxed, breathing out a sigh of relief. “Come on, let’s head back. I need to get ready for filming.”

 

 

Sehun slept for the whole trip home, worn out from all of the running around he’d had to do. As you pulled into the building Yixing turned around in his seat to speak to you.

 

 

“That reminds me Y/N, I need to have a lesson with you soon. I have to fly back to China for filming for a couple of weeks then I’ll be back here just before we head off overseas and I don’t know if we’ll have time then.”

 

 

“Of course, when did you want to do it?”

 

 

“Well I have filming tonight and a couple of schedules tomorrow so how about 2 days from now, in the evening?”

 

 

“That’ll work. It gives me enough time to plan your lesson. I’ll see you in 2 days Yixing. Don’t forget my rules.”

 

 

“Of course not teacher.”


	24. Lesson 4

“Aww come on Y/N, let me see. I promise I won’t tell.”

 

“For the tenth time Minseok, no. You can wait and be just as surprised as everyone else.” He’d spent the better part of the last half hour trying to convince you to show him but you weren’t budging on the topic.

 

“Except Sehun & Yixing…” You heard his mumbled comment and walked straight back over to the bed.

 

You looked down at Minseok, sprawled out in your bed. He was pouting up at you. “They helped me pick it out but they haven’t seen me wear it yet so don’t you get all huffy with me Mr.”

 

He raised an eyebrow as he formulated a new approach. Why he so desperately wanted to see you in this cheerleader outfit before everyone else was beyond you. “You mean no one has seen you in it?” You nodded. “Well then all the more reason to show me first. What if it doesn’t fit properly or doesn’t look right. Surely you’d want someone’s opinion before you unveil it. Baekhyun is sensitive, what if it’s too much for him?”

 

You scoffed. “Then it serves him right for giving me this punishment. Now quit it, you’ve gotta go record in just over an hour and I thought you came down here for some stress relief but you are running out of time.”  He pulled you down onto the bed with him, not wanting to waste any more time.

 

“Fine, but after he’s seen you in it please wear it for me, I’ll make you forget the embarrassment of his punishment. I promise.” He all but purred those last two words into your ear and it sent shivers down your body.

 

 

You were actually nervous about the lesson with Yixing. He’d been such a good friend to you since you’d moved in and you didn’t want to make it weird by making advances at him unless you worked out that he had any interest in you that way.  You’d tried to subtly find out by checking which members you could flirt with without them taking it to heart. Minseok had assured you that everyone had objectified you at some point. He followed up by assuring you that they all also loved you as a person but that it was difficult to ignore how sexy they found you. You scoffed at that remark but he proceeded to tell you _in detail_ some of the things they apparently wished they could do with you. You let him get 4 or 5 of those wishes out before you threw a pillow at him to shut him up.

 

You arrived at the SM building a bit after 5pm as Yixing had requested. Your nerves were on edge as you entered the building knowing that the lesson you were about to give was not one that should be done under this roof. _Maybe I can convince him to go somewhere else for this lesson…like outside of this damned building._ Your thoughts were all over the place as you tried to work out how to do this lesson without anyone catching you and how you would carry out the reward or punishment. There was no way _that_ part could happen under this roof, of that you were certain. You made your way towards the dance studio where the guys were rehearsing and slipped in to catch the last run through of their choreography. The others were heading to recording afterwards but Yixing was to remain. He’d booked the dance studio for a further 2 hours for your lesson.

 

It was easy to forget that the lovable group of boys you lived below were seasoned stage performers but watching them perform their choreo had you floored. It was intricate and fun. You wouldn’t tell them but they looked damn good doing those moves. The fact that the song was excellent only added to your enjoyment. One of their managers came and sat next to you, smiling after he noticed the look on your face. “They are completely different when they are focused and performing aren’t they?” You nodded, not wanting to speak. “They were supposed to finish up after running through Lucky One but they messed around at the start of practice today so they have to do a quick run through of White Noise & Artificial Love before they can leave. It should only take 10 more minutes then you can get to your tutoring.” He stood and moved back towards the other staff, who were observing the routines.

 

You focused on each member for a few moments at a time. The last thing you wanted was for them to have noticed you come in and only focus on one or two of them. You’d never hear the end of that whining. What you weren’t prepared for was all of the body rolls in White Noise. Jongin noticed you staring and winked at you, bringing your focus back to the others. You wondered how many times they had to practice the routines before they were able to do them this well because they were a perfectly synchronised unit while you were watching. There was one more routine to go. Minseok spotted you and a knowing smirk spread across his face.

 

Your plan of not looking at him during that dance failed you when you realised there was no member you could safely watch. The routine was pure sin and you completely understood the smirk Minseok had given you. He threw a little extra into those thrusting body rolls to remind you of that morning. You averted your gaze to prevent the blush that was threatening to form on your cheeks.  The dance finally ended and you let out a breath you hadn’t realised you were holding in. Jongin ran over to greet you, causing the rest of the guys to realise you had been present during their practice.

 

Everyone had a small chat with you before they were ushered out to shower then head to vocal recording. You had told Yixing to go shower as well so that you could set the room up for your lesson. He simply nodded and left the room.

 

He looked confused when he returned. He kept rubbing the back of his neck nervously while he picked the words he wanted to use. “Uh, why did Chanyeol keep grinning at me in the shower? And why did Baekhyun make me promise to tell him what happened in this lesson? So weird.”

 

You sighed and chuckled to yourself. Of course those two would almost ruin everything for you. “Chanyeol enjoyed his lesson, so maybe he is just enthusiastic about yours. Who knows with him. As for Baekhyun, he is trying to get around my rules so unfortunately you will have to break that promise and not tell him anything.” You looked at his face as your words registered ant just as he was about to respond you kept speaking. “I tailor each lesson specifically for you so what happens here won’t be what happens for him. He is just impatient, if he really wanted to know he could just request a lesson but he’s being stubborn. Now are you listening to your teacher or your overly curious younger?”

 

The reply came almost instantaneously. “Teacher noona, of course.” You smiled and gestured for him to come and sit in the middle of the room with you. He sat directly across from you, staring intently, the picture perfect student. So far he was playing the part perfectly, you just had to see if you could keep your cool once the lesson started.

 

“So for your lesson I decided to use your dancing and composing skills in order to help you memorise your English responses. So what we are going to do is dissect your speech and responses into parts and assign them to dance moves and sections of music. Then we will repeat it until it is second nature for you to associate the piece of music I chose and the moves to the speech and responses. Ready?” You waited while he processed everything you’d said, his brows furrowing as he mulled it over in his brain. He finally locked eyes with you and nodded.

 

You handed him a laptop and asked him to select a piece of music on it. His eyes widened when he realised that it was a mixture of his own compositions and random existing songs. He went through each song a few times until he narrowed it down to one of his compositions, stating that he wasn’t fond of it so it didn’t run the risk of ever being used in a song. Next you got him to come up with 6 dance moves to associate with his speech. You sat on the floor and watched as he moved toward the mirror.

 

His posture completely changed and you watched before your eyes as he switched from his normal self into his stage self. This was Lay. The aloofness vanished and it was replaced with a level of confidence you had never seen from him before today. You watched as he repeated each move, his cheeky glances, lip bites and smirks disarming you. The cute smiles that caused his eyes to turn into half moons and the dimples were gone, what stood before you was a completely different person. You had to stop yourself from just staring at the way his body moved to the music.

 

You stood and stopped the music. Lay turned to face you, his head tilting as he tried to work out why you’d stopped the music. “This time after you do each move I want you to recite the line.”

 

“Yes teacher.”  His eyes bored into yours and he held your gaze. You felt your face start to heat up.

 

You started the music again and watched as Lay rolled his shoulders and got ready. He completed the first move and spoke. “Hello, I’m EXO’s Lay.” He spared you a quick glance as he moved into the second move before he spoke again. “I’m so happy to be here with all of you. Are you having fun?” You caught the small grin he allowed himself as he dropped to the floor for the third move. “You are all so beautiful today and your screams are so loud - is our concert nice?” His confidence grew at the halfway point and he threw a bit more effort into his fourth move, which included a body roll you were sure strippers would envy. “I could not come last year when we had concerts here because I was filming so I am grateful that we were able to come back so soon.”  He tripped up on a few of the words but you were going to wait until he finished to let him know what parts needed improvement. The next move was an intricate pop and lock dance. You knew he was a good dancer but you had no idea he was this good. “Enjoy the rest of our concert, we will do our best for you.” You noted a couple more words to help him with as he moved into the final move which could only be described as a lot of pelvic movement. “I love all of you so much! Thank you!” No words needed fixing there but you needed a moment to collect yourself. This didn’t go unnoticed by Lay who watched you expectantly, a smirk plastered on his face.

 

“The first 3 phrases and the last phrase were perfect. You tripped up on _last year when we had concerts here_ and your pronunciations of _rest_ and _we will do_ ” He nodded and listened as you slowly repeated each word for him.

 

“Teacher?”

 

“Yes Lay?”

 

“Could you come and stand with me so that you can repeat the word as I do the dance moves? It will really help me.” His request was innocent enough so you went and stood behind him. He slowly went through each move while repeating the sentences. When he got a word wrong you would pipe up and help him until he got it right. He was so focused on getting it right that he didn’t seem to realise that somewhere along the way he had moved behind you and performed the moved around you, meaning he rolled his body and did those pelvic moves all in extremely close proximity to you.

 

After going through the moves and pronunciations another 5 or 6 times you turned the music back on but you didn’t move from your spot in front of him. You stared straight ahead into the mirror and waited. He moved into position behind you and right before the first move you heard him speak. “Ah teacher, you are getting very playful.” You glanced at him and saw the mischief dancing in his eyes. That looked promising. His dancing had been affecting you so it was nice to see that he wasn’t solely focused on the lesson. You figured _why not push and see how far he’ll take it._ You smirked at him through the mirror.

 

“Do your worst Lay.” He chuckled and got ready. He altered his moves slightly so that he was touching you in some way. His hand was on your shoulder during his first move, then it snaked around your waist during the second, gripped your hip in the third, then his body rolled into yours on the fourth, and he ground himself against you for the fifth and sixth.  When the song ended he let go of you and seemed to realise what he’d done.

 

“Teacher I’m sor-” You touched two fingers to his lips, cutting him off before he could speak. His eyes darted down to your hand before coming back up to your face.

 

“Well done Lay, you were an excellent student for the duration of the lesson. Even if your final run through was not strictly speaking, good for a teacher student interaction yo get points for being able to memorise the lines even when you altered the dance moves.” You spotted the slight blush forming on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the floor. “What this means is that you get to pick a reward. Think over what you want carefully. We are about to break for dinner so maybe have a chat with Suho, Chanyeol or D.O. about what you can choose for your reward. Much like I told them, you can request anything that is possible for me to do. If I am unable to fulfil your request I will tell you and you can pick something else.”

 

He smiled, genuinely smiled at the idea of getting a reward and it took all of your self control not to pinch his cheeks and poke his dimples. You still had to remain in your role as the teacher for a little longer. “Thank you for the strangest but most interesting English lesson I’ve ever had. I’ll go eat now and try to talk to them. We still have more time booked after dinner so if I work out what I want can we use that time for my reward?”

 

“Of course. One last thing, when you speak to them, make sure you are alone. No one is allowed to know what the rewards are until they earn them.”

 

With that Lay nodded and left the room, seeking out dinner and hopefully returning soon for his reward. You’d chickened out of being blunt about what he could ask for but figured this would give him more time to figure out what he wanted to do.

 

So you waited.


	25. Unexpected

**A/N - Forewarning, this is quote possibly the filthiest thing I have written to date.  
**

 

Why had you told him to ask the others about their rewards? Thinking back on it while you waited you decided that it was a faux pas on your part. You should have just explained it like you did for Chanyeol.  You knew it took Yixing longer to process things, not because he was slow, but because he’d think over all of the possibilities and outcomes before making a decision. The last thing you wanted was to have scarred the poor guy. Out of the three, Suho’s had been the tamest reward.

 

You started to pack your things up, you wouldn’t need any of it even if he did return. You honestly didn’t expect him to. He’d probably have to take a day or two to assess his friendship with you before deciding on what to do. In any case, his reward was not happening under this roof. You refused to let any rewards happen in the SM building, it was far too close for comfort.

 

As you finished packing your phone rang. You rushed to answer it, figuring it would be Yixing but the caller ID read Chanyeol. Confused, you answered. “Hey Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol’s deep voice sounded in your ear. “Hey Y/N. Uh. Did you ask Yixing to talk to us about rewards?”

 

You sighed.  “I did. He passed his lesson and I told him he could have anything as a reward. I don’t think he realised what I meant by anything so I suggested he talk to the three of you. You didn’t break him did you?”

 

You heard Chanyeol chuckle on the other end of the line. “We haven’t told him anything yet. You realise Baek comes and bugs us about the same thing all the fucking time right? We wanted to make sure he’d actually passed his lesson before we said anything.”

 

“Fuck, I didn’t know Baek was still hunting around for answers. That boy has no patience.”

 

“It’s not that he’s impatient. He doesn’t like not knowing something.  He’s stubborn though. He could have just requested a lesson first and he wouldn’t still be in the dark about it but now he’s determined to figure it out without a lesson.”

 

You laughed this time. Of course Baekhyun would be like this. You shook your head before turning the conversation back to the matter at hand. “He might find that more difficult than he thinks. Anyway, please go easy on Yixing. I don’t want you to scar the guy for life.”

 

“He’ll be fine. I’m pretty sure there is something under that sweet and romantic exterior that is waiting to get out. Maybe you should be the one bracing yourself. Bye!” And with that, he hung up. _Well shit._ Now you knew you were screwed. Chanyeol was right, you’d also seen a glimpse of what was beneath the sweet and romantic exterior of Yixing in that final dance. When he lost himself to his stage persona his raw sexual energy surfaced and you weren’t 100% sure you could tame it.

 

You checked your phone and caught up on emails while you waited to hear from Yixing. If you heard from him at all, that is. The room was only booked for another 40 minutes so if you hadn’t heard anything in the next 20, you were heading home.  As you responded to the last unread email in your inbox a message came through.

 

B – Yah! Why didn’t you tell me you were coming to our dance practice?

Y/N – It was more fun to surprise you.

B – You didn’t see us trying our best though.

Y/N – Maybe not but a couple of you spotted me and lifted your game.

B – You’re no fun.

Y/N – Shouldn’t you be recording? Since when do you have time to whine at me tonight?

B – We’re on dinner break. How was your lesson?

Y/N – It went well. I think I tailored it just right to help him learn.

B – You’re really not going to say any more than that are you?

Y/N – Where’s the fun in that?

B – So mean.

Y/N – Are you pouting at your phone right now?

B – Be nice, remember you have to be my cheerleader for a week.

Y/N – Then I had better get all of the sarcasm out of my system now.

B – NO! Aish.

Y/N – Hahaha. Aw don’t be mad.

B – I’m not mad.  But I could use some TLC. ;)

Y/N – I’ll lend you the CD. :P

B - …I’m going back to recording.

 

You were laughing too hard at how easy it was to wind Baekhyun up. You didn’t feel too bad about it since you knew he’d make life hell for you while you were his personal cheerleader. You glanced up at the clock. Yixing had 5 minutes to get back here before you left. A part of you hoped he wouldn’t think any less of you after finding out what you did for the rewards. He was your friend and you couldn’t bear to have him avoid you over this.

 

You waited a few more minutes and finally got up to leave. It appeared that he wasn’t coming back to the practice room tonight. You tried not to feel hurt by that, telling yourself that he was probably trying to work out what he wanted to do and think over every possibility. You thought from the way he changed the dance that he wanted you, or at least desired you. Otherwise why would he have changed each move so that he was touching you?

 

As you approached the door you saw a piece of paper slide under the door with your name on it. You knelt down to pick it up.

           Teacher-nim,

I am sorry that we had to cut our lesson short after dinner. I had to go and do vocal recording as well. Please make sure you eat something before you go home for the evening, we all know you don’t really have food at home. I might see you after if I finish recording before you head home. If not, we will have to resume the lesson tomorrow.

\- Yixing

You read the note over a few times trying to work out why he said your lesson wasn’t over yet. Eventually it clicked and you worked out that he probably didn’t want to mention the reward aspect of the lesson in a note. No one had checked if you were still in the room before sliding that note under the door so if anyone else had picked it up it would read professionally. _Smart boy_.  Well he asked for you to go eat dinner in the building so you decided to do as he asked before going home.

 

The café was surprisingly busy for this time of night. You had forgotten that many other artists and rookies were at the building every day at all hours of the day and night. You ordered yourself dinner and took a seat. You waited for your kimbap to get brought to your table. Your thoughts drifted back to Yixing’s letter and you tried to decipher what else he might have hidden in there for you. Did he want you to eat slowly and wait for him to finish recording or was he just looking out for you since you really didn’t have any food at home and wanted you to eat then go home? You weren’t sure.

 

You ate your kimbap in silence, trying not to rush it but if you were honest with yourself, you were really hungry so it was a struggle to not just shovel it in like a pig in public. You thought over your schedule for the rest of the week. Until you were given an exact date for flying out to the USA you were pretty much just hanging out at SM’s building and keeping your days free for any potential lessons. After Yixing’s you would still have 5 private lessons left to complete and you were hoping to get them out of the way before travelling. You were pretty sure you’d have less freedom and privacy while on tour. You remembered that during the remainder of this week you had to start being Baek’s cheerleader. You were dreading it a little now that you knew he’d been snooping around to find out about the rewards. He was definitely going to test your limits with this.

 

You finished up your meal and thanked the staff then headed back towards the elevator that would take you to the parking garage. You pressed the button for the garage and just as the doors were closing a hand appeared causing them to reopen. Yixing stepped in to the elevator with you silently and pressed the button to close the doors. He wouldn’t look at you and wasn’t speaking to you which was cause for concern. He was never this quiet around you.

 

“Yixing? Is everything ok?” He didn’t speak. He didn’t even acknowledge that you had spoken to him. Something was wrong. Your heart sunk at the thought that he would be this cold towards you after learning about the rewards. Surely he wasn’t that close minded.  You reached out to grab his arm to force him to turn towards you but just as your hand was about to touch him he grabbed your hand and pulled you past him and into the side of the elevator. His hands pinned you to the side of the elevator as he caged your body with his. You looked up into his eyes and saw his heated gaze staring back at you. His mouth was set in a thin line as he controlled his breathing.

 

“Don’t. Touch. Me.” He ground each word out before finally releasing your hands and stepping back, leaving you using the side of the elevator for support. You stared at him, trying to work out what was happening. He just stood a few feet from you staring, watching you like he would devour you if you moved an inch. _Maybe he’s just struggling to come to terms with the fact that he wants to fuck his friend?_ The way he watched you told you he wasn’t disgusted with you, he wanted you but he wasn’t making any move to take what he wanted.

 

The elevator reached the parking garage and opened. You exited and started to walk towards your car. Yixing followed. Well, Lay followed. The man you shared that elevator with was not Yixing. The kind hearted friend was buried deep below the surface and you were left with Lay.

 

You reached the car and got in. Lay slid into the passenger seat, still not speaking to you. You sighed and started the car, making your way around the garage towards the exits. Only once you had pulled out onto the busy roads of Seoul at night did he decide to speak.

 

“So I was told that anything was on the table for a reward. Is this correct?” There was hardly any emotion in his voice as he spoke.

 

“Yes. Anything is open to be requested. I’ll tell you if it’s something I’m unwilling to do and try to amend the request to the closest thing possible that I’m willing to do. Why? Have you decided on what you want?”

 

“I have.”

 

“Are you going to share with your teacher? I can’t exactly give a reward if I don’t know what it is.”

 

“Drive 4 more blocks and take a right. Drive to the end of the alley and turn the car off. I’ll explain then.”

 

You drove in silence, not sure what to expect from Lay once you reached your destination. You pulled into the narrow alley and drove to the very end just as he had asked you to. He’d hardly moved a muscle the whole time you drove and it was kind of freaking you out. You put the car in park and turned the engine off then turned to face him.

 

“So. We’re here. Now will you tell me what you want for your reward?  This whole silent act is starting to freak me out.”

 

“I’m going to fuck you.” His response was so blunt and confident that you had to take a moment before you could respond.

 

“Ok, why the alley though? We could have gone anywh-”

 

He cut you off mid sentence, finally turning to look at you, his eyes dark. “Here. I want to fuck you here. Where there is a possibility of being caught.”

 

I was the smirk that did you in. He had the audacity to smirk at you while you thought over his proposition. “Or is that too much for teacher to handle?”

 

You squared your shoulders and came to a decision. You were not about to back down after that fucking smirk. “Slide your seat back.” You purred.

 

He chuckled and levelled his gaze at you. “First off gōng zhǔ, you are not in charge here. You will do as I say. Is that clear?”

 

You started to work out what his change in demeanour was all about. He was holding back the whole time you were still in the SM building. Until you agreed to what he had planned. In all the other rewards you’d been in charge but that was not going to be the case tonight. He wanted a sub and from the little mandarin you knew, you were going to be called princess for the duration of this reward. You could play that role and you could play it well. You looked down and settled yourself. When you looked back up at him you simply nodded, not speaking since he hadn’t told you that you could.

 

“Good. Now come and sit on daddy’s lap.” He slid his seat back, giving you room to climb over and straddle his hips. He pulled you towards him and kissed you roughly, his tongue running across your bottom lip. You opened your mouth, granting him access as he slipped his tongue into your mouth, nudging his tongue with yours. You move your mouth against his, your tongue meeting his as you kiss him back. He grips your ass and squeezes causing you to roll your hips into him. He breaks the kiss, leaning his head back and moans.

 

You gaze up at him, wide eyed and innocent as you roll your hips into his again. You start to unbutton his shirt and kiss and nip your way down his neck and chest, biting gently on one of his nipples as you go. He hisses at the contact. “Is this ok daddy?” you ask sweetly.

 

He looks down at you and rolls your hips into his with his hands, making you moan. “Very good gōng zhǔ but I have a better idea. Get on your knees for me.”

 

You shift and slide down his body and onto the floor of the car, resting on your knees. You continue your innocent act as you look up at him. “Now what?”

 

He smirks down at you. “Be a good girl and suck daddy’s dick.”

 

You slide your hands up his thighs and undo his belt.  “Like this daddy?”

 

He grips your hair gently, his eyes burning with desire as he watches you. “Yes gōng zhǔ, just like that.”

 

You undo his pants and palm him through his underwear which elicits a groan from him. “Daddy, can you help me take your pants off?”

 

Lay lifts his hips to make it easier for you to remove his pants. “Don’t tease me baby girl.”

 

You pump your hand up and down his length a few times before leaning forward and kitten licking the tip. Lay moans and his hips buck slightly. You take the tip into your mouth and swirl your tongue around. Lay grips your hair tighter as he moans again and moves his hips a little more. You bob your head up and down his length, hollowing your cheeks as you go and moaning around his cock.

 

Lay shudders and looks down at you as his moans again. “You look so good with your mouth wrapped around my cock gōng zhǔ.” You’d grin if you could but instead you remove him almost completely from your mouth before taking his entire length in and moan as your hands grip his thighs. Lay’s hips buck harder as he gasps. “Fucking hell gōng zhǔ.” He hold your head still as he starts to trust into your mouth, biting his lower lip as he concentrates. You don’t break eye contact with him which only drives him further over the edge. “I’m going to cum if you keep looking at me like that gōng zhǔ.” You reach forward and cup his balls as you moan around his cock. “Fuck. Hold still and tap my thigh if it becomes too much for you.”

 

He grips your hair even tighter and picks up the pace of his thrusts, his cock hitting the back of your throat. You continue to massage his balls which makes him groan loudly and thrust even faster. You relax your mouth to allow him to move faster as you moan around his cock, your eyes starting to water. He rams his cock into your throat and holds it there, cutting off your oxygen.

 

“You feel too good, I’m going to cum. Where do you want me to cum gōng zhǔ?” You moan in response and point to your mouth. He thrusts a few more times and you deep throat him. He cries out and cums down your throat. You slowly remove him from your mouth, licking him clean as you go.  

 

You look up at him, a sheen of sweat on his forehead and his chest moving up and down rapidly as he collect himself. “Did I do good daddy?”

 

He smiles down at you and caresses your cheek. “You did perfectly. Now, get out of the car and sit on the bonnet for me.” You climb out of the car. As you are halfway out the car door he reaches under your dress and yanks your panties down. “You won’t need these any more gōng zhǔ.” You slide yourself up onto the bonnet of the car as Lay pulls his pants back up and buttons them, leaving the belt undone. He grabs your legs and pulls you closer to him. He leans forward and kisses you, then moves to your jaw then to your neck. He slides his hand up your thigh, ghosting over your core. His other hand unzips the front of your dress so that he can move on to kissing your chest and groping your breast.

 

As he distracts you with kisses he inserts a finger, making you whimper. He moves it in and out a few times before adding a second finger and moving them a bit faster. “The noises you make turn me on so much gōng zhǔ.”

 

You write against his fingers, your moans needy. He adds a third finger and pumps them into you at a harder pace. You arch your back off the bonnet and moan, bringing your hips up to meet this fingers as they pump into you.  “Please.”

 

“Please what gōng zhǔ?”

 

“I need more. I want to feel you.” You pant.

 

He makes a noise that is almost a growl before he removes his fingers from you completely, licking them clean. The sight of that turning you on even more. He bites his lower lip and pulls you off the bonnet. He sets you down and spins you before pushing your front down onto the bonnet of the car. You hear his pants drop and feel him thrust into you. He doesn’t give you a chance to adjust to his size before he is thrusting at a brutal pace. You bit down on your arm to try and muffle your moans as you remember where you are. Lay isn’t having it though, he pulls you up by your hair so that your back arches off the car as he pounds into you. “Fuck you feel good gōng zhǔ. So wet, just for me.”

 

You can feel your orgasm building as he continues to thrust into you. “You said you were going to fuck me Lay, so fuck me.”  He snaps his hips into you and moves even faster, one hand moves from your hair to lightly choke you, the other reaches down to rub your clit. You cry out and you start to come undone.

 

He whispers into your ear. “Cum for me gōng zhǔ. Cum all over my cock.” You can’t hold on any longer and your orgasm rips through you, making you spasm. Lay doesn’t slow down as he chases his own release. He pushes you back down onto the car and grips your hips as he thrusts even harder and deeper than before. You continue to cry out Lay’s name as he thrusts. You reach the point of overstimulation as he cums, pushing you over the edge into your second orgasm.

 

The two of you don’t move for a few moment, only the sounds of your breaths evening out can be heard. Lay moves first, pulling out of you and pulling his pants back up. He tells you not to move as he goes to find something to clean you up with. He returns with tissues and your panties. He cleans you up and helps you back into your panties before turning you around and doing the zipper back up on your dress. Then he carries you back to the car and sits you in the passenger seat. He walks around to the drivers side and gets in.

 

“That…that was phenomenal. I’d only ever dreamt about doing that and fucking hell was it more than what I hoped for. Thank you teacher.” You smiled that he remembered not to use your name.

 

“You are welcome Lay. Now please, drive us home?”

 

“Gladly.”

 

Halfway home you decided to tell him the rules and he agreed to them. As you pulled into the garage at home he turned to you, his features had returned to being soft and you knew that Lay was no longer in the car. “Y/N, I just want to make sure you know that I don’t think of you any differently. We’re close friends and I just, I just wanted to make sure we don’t mess that up.”

 

You looked at him and assured him that of course your friendship was safe and not marred by the very public sex the two of you had just had. He smiled and seemed to relax. As the two of you went up in the elevator you were quiet, exhaustion creeping in on you. The elevator stopped at your floor and you moved to step out. As you did you paused and looked back at Lay. “Just, let me know if you ever want to try out any more dreams you might have.” He smirked and laughed to himself as you let the elevator doors close and you wandered back to your apartment.

 

You were going to sleep well tonight. That much you knew for sure.

 

 

**A/N As always, thank you for reading, comments are always appreciated.**


	26. Wolf in Sheeps Clothing

_Shit._ You thought. _He leaves in an hour._ You suddenly felt terrible that you hadn’t seen Yixing since giving him his reward. You had your reasons though... If you wanted to go to their apartment you had to get dressed in that godforsaken cheerleaders outfit and you were not planning on doing that until the week started. You wanted at least one more day before completely humiliating yourself in front of them thanks to Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun and that fucking cheerleader outfit.

 

You were going to complete your punishment for a few reasons. 1 – You were not weak. 2 – You refused to give him the upper hand in the game you were playing, you were going to heed Minseok’ words and try to annoy the ever living fuck out of Baek and 3 – You’d looked up Heechul and were terrified of what would happen if he was allowed to punish you.

 

You grabbed your phone and quickly send Yixing a text just to make sure he hadn’t left early.

 

Y/N: Have you left yet?

Yixing: Good morning to you too. J No, I haven’t left yet. Managers said I have an hour until we need to go.

Y/N: I can’t come up there yet so can you please stop by my apartment when you leave for the airport? I want to say goodbye.

Yixing: Why can’t you come up here?

Y/N: Baekhyun.

Yixing: Baekhyun? What does he have to do… oh! The cheerleader outfit,

Y/N: Yeah… so please? Come down here for me?

Yixing: Hmm I don’t know. I kind of want to see you all dressed up before I leave.

Y/N: No fair. Please?

Yixing: No. If you want to see me before I’m gone for a few weeks you will have to get dressed and come up here.

Y/N: Zhang Yixing you are a cruel, cruel man.

Yixing: I’m a sweetheart and you know it.

Y/N: That’s debatable right now…

Yixing: Cheer up.

Y/N: You know what. Going back to China will be good for you, you’ve been around Junmyeon for too long.

Yixing: I’ll be really upset if you put your pride before my farewell…

Y/N: Ugh. Fine. But I will get you back for this.

Yixing: Worth it. See you soon!

 

You trudged around your apartment and begrudgingly started to get ready. You pulled the outfit out of the hidden depths of your closet and scowled at it. You needed a coffee before you could will yourself to put that on.

 

Forty minutes later you were standing in front of your mirror trying to work out if the skirt was supposed to be this short? The stretch cotton costume did not leave much to the imagination. You stood in the blue and red micro mini with its red belt, white thigh high socks with a blue trim at the top and a second slouchy red pair of socks over the top that were apparently part of the look. The blue and red cut off tank top worried you since it tied up at your shoulders and it would only take one of them to tug on it for your top to all but fall off. Pigtails and the one sweat band on your wrist completed the look. You couldn’t go out in public like this. Hell you didn’t want to go into their apartment like this. You rummaged around and found a dark hooded coat that fell to your knees and covered the entire outfit except for the socks. With a deep sigh you collected your thoughts and checked your dignity at the door then headed towards the elevator.

 

***

 

Y/N: I’m not knocking. Come open the door.

 

You waited for him to come and open the door, silently praying that no one else would get there before him. _No, he’s not that cruel._ You thought to yourself. Sure Yixing was cheeky and often unpredictable but he was never cruel. He teased you in text messages because it was harmless but in reality he would make sure you weren’t about to have a breakdown before letting anyone see you like this.

 

You heard approaching footsteps from the other side of the door and held your coat around yourself tightly. The door opened enough for Yixing to poke his head through and look at you with a puzzled expression on his face. “I don’t recall it looking like that when we took you shopping.”

 

“Oh shut up. I couldn’t exactly walk through the building dressed like this.” You lowered your hood and opened your coat so that he could see the outfit before covering yourself up again.

 

The quick glance at what you were wearing beneath that coat was enough to make Yixing’s eyes widen in surprise. “I don’t remember it looking like _that_ either!” He reached out to pull you inside. “I’m actually sad that I won’t be here to witness Baekhyun’s death because that.” He gestured at your outfit “is… how do I put this? It’s pure sin. Are you sure we didn’t accidentally buy the sexy one because I don’t remember this looking so revealing on the hanger.”

 

You couldn’t help but laugh at how flustered he was. “Does this not prove how much I care about you? How much I’ll miss you that I came up here, like _this_ , just to say goodbye?” You poked his arm to emphasise the last four words.

 

Yixing pulled you into a warm embrace and murmured into your ear. “I’ll miss you too Y/N. China will be very lonely compared to here, especially this week. I’ll send you messages when I’m bored so be prepared for that. Plus I want updates for how this week pans out.” You pinched his arm in response and he laughed.

 

“Shh Yixing. I only came up here to see you. Don’t be too loud.”

 

He raised an eyebrow at you and checked his watch. “Oh really? You think they aren’t going to come out here to see me off in the next couple of minutes?” His voice rose. “You really think my amazing roommates wouldn’t come and say goodbye? That they would let me just leave without as much as a goodbye?!”

 

“HYUNG! DON’T LEAVE YET!” You heard the yelling from down the hall followed by several footsteps rushing towards the entrance to the apartment. Yixing was grinning at you, enjoying every moment of your misery. You wrapped the coat tighter around yourself and tried to hide behind him but he kept stepping out of the way. It was like he wanted to make you happy that he was leaving. “Hyungggg! You promised you wouldn’t leave without a goodbye. Not like last time.” Jongdae whined as he ran up the hall, Sehun trying to push past him. “Aish Sehun! Stop it!” Before you could try hiding again everyone was in the room and you suddenly became very aware of what you were wearing under your coat. You tried again to step back behind Yixing but he moved faster and was suddenly standing behind you.

 

“I’m not going yet.” A soft smile played on his face, a stark contrast to his actions. _Jerk_ you thought. _Throw me to the wolves and then smile like that, how very dare you._ “Y/N just came up to say goodbye before I left.” He was smiling so innocently like he hadn’t just tricked you into getting dressed up and in this apartment before yelling so that all of the guys would come running.

 

Sehun cocked his head to the side as he stared at you. “Noona, what’s with the coat?”  He kept staring and his eyes widened with glee when he spotted the socks. “Oh.” You sighed deeply and your shoulders sagged. Behind you Yixing giggled. He fucking giggled like a child and you were so annoyed with him that you couldn’t bring yourself to find it cute.

 

Chanyeol picked up on Sehun’s reaction and grabbed the younger. “What?” Sehun started laughing and refused to answer. The death glare you were now giving him potentially the only thing keeping him quiet.

 

“Hey,” Jongdae started. “Weren’t you only supposed to come up here this week if you were dressed in a much more _cheerful_ manner?” He smirked as he finished his sentence and slowly you saw the realisation dawn on everyone’s faces.  Oh you were going to kill that boy later. For now you had to deal with everyone staring at you like it was Christmas.

 

“Say Yixing?” you cooed.

 

“Yes Y/N?”

 

“Remind me to kill you later.”

 

He laughed and grabbed your shoulders before whispering in your ear. “Worth it.” You elbowed him.

 

Slowly Baekhyun stepped forward. He had his phone in his hand and a mischievous smirk on his face. “If my memory serves, you should be a lot peppier and that coat should be gone. Unless that is, you _want_ me to call Heechul?” 

 

“I guess I just figured you’d want to be the first to see the outfit in person… but if you want everyone to see it at the same time.” You motioned to remove your jacket, hoping like hell he’d fall for your bluff.

 

“Yah! Wait. You’re right, I don’t want them to see just yet.” Baekhyun stepped forward and then turned to face everyone except Yixing. “Ok all of you go away.” In the background you heard Minseok and Junmyeon scoff.  “Hyungs!”

 

A know at the door stopped the argument that you could tell was about to occur and instead rendered the room silent. “Yixing! Time to go!” The managers voice sounded through the door and your eyes widened.

 

You grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and he turned, looking down at your joined hands with an odd look on his face. He lifted his eyes to your face and saw the fear in your eyes. “Baek, I can’t be seen like, like this.” You gestured at your current state of dress frantically. “Help.”

 

Minseok reacted faster than Baekhyun, grabbing the younger’s arm and pulling the two of you down the hall towards the stairs. “Baekhyun, take her to your room now.” Baekhyun just stared at Minseok, confused. “Hurry the fuck up will you. If the manager spots that costume she’s done for.” A light shove up the stairs from Minseok and Baekhyun finally registered what was at stake. He tugged your arm and the two of you headed up towards his room.

 

Once you were both inside and Baekhyun was leaning against the door he seemed to remember what was under your coat. He pouted at you and spoke. “Noona I think it’s time you cheered me up a bit.”

 

Now that it was just the two of you your nerve came back. No way were you giving in to him so easily. You were going to push him to find out just how much you could get away with this week. If you annoyed him enough he might forget that he requested actual cheers. “Oh? And why do you need cheering up?”

 

His pout got worse and he acted more childlike as he mumbled. “Yixing is leaving for a few weeks and it’s going to be weird when he’s not here. It’s always weird when he’s not here. We miss him and it makes us sad.”

 

You might have caved if it weren’t for how much he was hamming up this performance. “It is sad that he’s going to be gone but you can still call and text him all the time. Then he’ll be back and it’ll be time for the tour.” Baekhyun’s eye twitched, the only sign that he was getting impatient with you.

 

“But noona! I’m sad now. Cheer me up.”

 

“I’m trying to but you aren’t listening properly.” You teased.

 

Baekhyun pressed a few buttons on his phone and made a call. “Hyung?” You tried to work out if he’d called who you thought he’d call if he got too impatient. “Hyung I need help.” “Yes, she’s not listening” “Yeah. A punishment. Hang on, I’ll put you on speaker so she can hear it from you.” Baekhyun pressed the speaker button and a new voice sounded in the room.

 

“Ready?” Baekhyun answered and the voice continued to speak. “ So Y/N. I hear that you aren’t providing enough pep for our dear Beakhyun. He enlisted me to come up with a backup punishment should you not complete this first one but we’ve agreed to let you know what it is first. Then you can decide which one you’ll do. Understand?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yah. I’m your elder.”

 

“Yes _oppa._ ”

 

“That’s better. Now if you don’t want to dress as a cheerleader for the week your alternative is this. Whenever Baekhyun calls for you during this week, you must go to him and give him a foot massage. It can be at any place and at any time and you cannot refuse.”

 

You groaned. “This is so not fair.”

 

Baekhyun and Heechul laughed at your despair. Baekhyun thanked Heechul and hung up. He stared at you and you could see the uncertainty in his eyes. He really wasn’t sure if you’d pick the foot massage punishment over the cheerleader one.

 

You thought it over in your head. Feet didn’t gross you out but the idea of basically being a foot massage slave for a week seemed worse than popping in to the apartment once a day or video calling Baek daily while dressed up and cheering him on for a week. Plus, you could still annoy the ever living hell out of him with the original punishment.

 

You pretended to be thinking really hard about the choice you had and moved about his room while he remained with his back against the door, watching you. You stood with your back to him and opened your phone to the messaging app. You quickly sent him a photo from the game Lollipop Chainsaw then pocketed your phone and turned back to face him.

 

As soon as he dropped his gaze to his phone you removed your jacket. “Y/N, why the fu-” his words died in his throat as he looked back up at you. He blinked rapidly and his mouth hung open. He looked down at his phone then back at you repeatedly. “Fucking hell.”


	27. Restraint

 

Baekhyun stared back at you, his eyes raking over you in disbelief. He ran his hands through his hair a few times and tried to settle himself. But as soon as he looked at you he would mutter under his breath then avert his gaze.

 

 

The silence was starting to make you self conscious. You’d kind of hoped for the reveal to render him speechless in a good way, not in the tortured way he appeared to be right now. _If he wasn’t blocking my only exit I could try and… fuck. No. The managers. Fine, let’s try a different approach._ “Baek?” you enquired. “Is there something wrong? Did they pick out a lame outfit?”

 

 

He rapidly shook his head. As he started to speak you could tell he was still sorting out his emotions but as he babbled he gained confidence. “N-no. No, it’s… better than fine. I just wasn’t expecting you to cosplay. Don’t ask me why but I pictured you in like those GLEE cheerleader outfits not…this. This is better though. So much better, fucking hell. And you’re wearing this for the whole week? Like this is the only one you got?” You nodded and he loosened a breath. “Well. You passed the first test.”

 

 

“What? First test? What are you on about Baek?”

 

 

“The first test was if you’d even show up in person dressed up. I mean I gave you the option to just video call each day and honestly that’s what I thought you’d do. Ah this has cheered me up.” He started to laugh. “I think this punishment is going to do the others more harm than either of us. I can’t wait to see their reactions to this.”

 

 

“Says the man who is hasn’t moved from the door since I removed my coat.”

 

 

“Y/N, I don’t trust myself to move until you put that jacket back on.”

 

 

“Why? See something you like?” you responded playfully.

 

 

“Don’t start what you can’t finish Y/N.”

 

 

***

 

 

“Where are they going?” you asked Kyungsoo as he sat down for lunch.

 

 

He looked over his shoulder at the two figures that were headed towards the elevators. “Minseok and Junmyeon?”

 

 

You nodded. “Yeah. Why aren’t they having lunch with the rest of us?”

 

 

Kyungsoo grinned. “Oh. Minseok called in his punishment so Junmyeon is taking him to a restaurant.”

 

 

You laughed to yourself and wondered how far into his meal Minseok would get before feeling awkward about being the only one eating and insisting that Junmyeon eat as well.“Has Jongin called his in yet?”

 

 

Soo rolled his eyes and groaned. “Yes.”

 

 

You laughed again. “Come on, it can’t have been THAT bad. At least yours was only a 15 minute punishment.”

 

 

Kyungsoo glared at you. “He came home late after dance practice and going to the gym and called in the punishment before having a shower. So I had to have his gross sweaty legs and feet on my back for 15 minutes. It was incredibly unpleasant.”

 

 

You shuddered at the thought.  Next to you Jongdae dropped his chopsticks. “Ah waee! I’m trying to have lunch here, not be grossed out by Jongin’s sweaty feet!”

 

 

“Sorry hyung…but at least you didn’t have them on your back.”

 

 

Before Jongdae could retort you butted in on their exchange. “So Dae, have you started your punishment for Chanyeol yet?”

 

 

Jongdae laughed. “Not yet. I told him I’ll have the pick up lines for him by the end of the week. He has been making sure I get the car seat I want and the meal I want though. I think he’s trying to be so good at that in the hopes of me giving him less embarrassing lines. It won’t work.” A cheshire grin spread across his face as he thought about poor Chanyeol stressing about the pick up lines he was yet to be given.

 

 

The boys resumed eating during their short break between dance practice and vocal rehearsals. They bid you farewell as they ran off to their rehearsal space after Baekhyun sent them a long string of messages until they were annoyed enough to go to him. _How does that boy not get hit more often?_

 

 

You decided to check in on Junmyeon to see if Minseok had caved on his own reward yet.

 

 

Y/N:So, has he given you food yet?

JM: No. That sneaky fucker…

Y/N: What?

JM: Did you tell anyone what you told me? About him caving in 5 mins?

Y/N: I don’t think so…

Y/N: Wait.

Y/N: I told Sehun in passing when I was trying to calm him down about his punishment.

JM: That fucker.

Y/N: What’s going on?

JM: Minseok gave the driver directions and we ended up at a hella fancy place.

Y/N: What have I told you about using the word hella?

JM: …ANYWAY. We go in and go to a private dining room and Minseok looks at the menu and orders SO MUCH FOOD. SO MUCH.

Y/N: Haha really?

JM: THEN after he’s finished ordering Sehun & Jongin just happen to drop in. Are you kidding me?

JM: THEN he invites them to join us to eat with him.

Y/N: Oh. That is sneaky.

JM: So now not only am I watching Minseok eat, but I have to watch Sehun & Jongin eat while I starve. Then I have to pay for all of this goddamn food.

Y/N: Well he did say he’d get you back for not supporting his decision to get a cat.

JM: HE NEVER LIKED CATS BEFORE. HOW THE FUCK WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?

Y/N: This attitude is why you are currently not eating food.

JM: Not helping Y/N, not helping.

 

 

You laughed to yourself and prepared to go home. You had to get ready to video call Baek in your stupid cheerleader outfit. After the first day you’d only been back up to their apartment once, thankfully when everyone except Baek, Minseok and Jongdae were out. Minseok and Jongdae had been occupied with Tan, Minseok’s new cat, so they hadn’t even noticed that Baek had become suspiciously quiet.

 

 

Things were tamer on the second day. The two of you deciding it would be better to be in a bigger room, preferably one without a bed. The two of you flirted with each other enough normally. Adding a cheerleading outfit and forcing you to praise Baek had not helped matters. You’d made ground rules. When you turned up or called he had to be doing something, practice or gaming…anything that would allow you to cheer him on. That way he was occupied and you had a purpose.

 

 

Today he would be at a photo shoot until late in the night so you had to video call. You looked around your apartment and tried to figure out where you should sit. Bed was out of the question, as was your desk. That desk meant you held control, it was where you planned lessons for the guys and for a few more days Byun Baekhyun still had control over a portion of you. You had decided a while ago that you were happy to play whatever game the two of you were playing but you were not going to be the one to give in. He could flirt and toy with the idea of taking things further all he liked but you had set yourself a line and you weren’t going to cross it, excluding private lessons of course.

 

 

 

***

 

 

You set yourself up in the corner of your room on the floor. That way if you had to get up to cheer him on you could put your phone on one of the shelves above you and film. You shook your head. _Dressing up is fine, it’s the cheers that are the embarrassing part and he knows it._ You dialled his number, hit the video call button on your phone and mentally prepared yourself. You held the phone up high enough that it was only showing your face. You figured he wasn’t stupid enough to answer when other people were around but just in case you kept the outfit hidden. He answered on the third ring.

 

 

“Noona!” You were greeted by a very bright and happy looking Baekhyun. Hands came into frame and touched up his hair and makeup. You mentally thanked yourself for hiding the outfit. The last thing you needed was for someone in hair and makeup to recognise you in this outfit.

 

 

You smiled. “Good evening Baekhyun. How is the shoot going?”

 

 

He sent you a knowing look and waved the hands away from him. He stood and held his phone down by his side, giving you a close up view of the suit he was wearing. You could hear him talking with someone so you kept quiet. You couldn’t quite make out what was being said but you eventually heard Baekhyun thank someone then walk off away from the noises of the photo shoot. He lifted the phone back up to his face which was a little less bright now, showing the first signs of his fatigue. “Sorry about that. I have a 10 minute break before the next set is ready so we can talk for a little bit. I’m just finding a spot away from everyone.”

 

 

He continued walking until he found a corner at the back of a room and sat down. “Ok we shouldn’t be interrupted here. What were you saying?”

 

 

“I asked how the shoot is going. You look a bit tired.” Your brows furrowed as you looked at him through your phone screen. He did look tired, that hadn’t been a lie. Between dance and vocal practice then this photo shoot you were certain that they weren’t getting enough rest but they never complained.

 

 

He smiled softly at you. “I am tired but noona has called at the right time to re-energise me.” He chuckled to himself at his lame joke. “Yah! Are you even wearing it?”

 

 

You smiled back at him sweetly. “Of course I am. How could I cheer you up or give you much needed energy without this wholesome outfit?” You panned the camera down slightly so that he could see the edges of the crop top.

 

 

Baekhyun’s voice grew thicker and dropped lower. “Come on now. How do I know you haven’t just got the top on and not the rest of it. I’m going to have to insist that you show me the whole thing.”

 

 

You panned the camera lower, passing over the crop top and showing the skirt that barely covered anything, down to your legs and the thigh high socks you were wearing. You panned back up and didn’t miss the softest groan that escaped from Baekhyun’s lips as you panned back over the skirt and slightly parted your legs. You panned back up to your face and stared at Baekhyun. He appeared to be having an inner conflict. Eventually he breathed out. “This fucking outfit will be the death of me.”

 

 

You giggled and tried to steer the conversation away from the dangerous territory it was headed towards. “I’m sure you’ll get used to it before the week is out.”

 

 

Baekhyun laughed and shook his head. The laugh turned into a yawn, reminding you that you were supposed to be giving him the strength and energy to finish the shoot. “Are you ready for your cheer? I made one especially for you.”

 

 

“You’re kidding right? You hate this part of the punishment.”

 

 

You frowned. “But I made it especially for you…”

 

 

“Fuck. Don’t make that face at me. I can’t handle it. Did you seriously make a cheer just for me?” You nodded. Baekhyun’s face lit up like a kid’s on Christmas morning. “Go ahead.”

 

 

You picked the phone up and set it on one of the shelves so that you could step back a few paces and fit in the frame. You readied yourself, took a deep breath and bowed your head. When you lifted your head back up your face was bright and cheerful. You did the start pose and cried out.

“Stronger than steel

Hotter than the sun

Baekhyun won’t stop

‘til he gets the job done!”

As soon as you were done a wave of embarrassment rushed over you and you covered your face with your hands. You could hear musical laughter coming from your phone.

 

 

“Yah! Y/N! Come back. Please!” Baek tried to speak in between little laughs. You grabbed your phone and sat down on the floor again. “Hey!” “Yah! Look at me Y/N!” You lifted your head and looked at the grinning idiot on the other end of the line. “I feel energy coursing through my veins, you cured my fatigue.”

 

 

“You are so cheesy Baek.”

 

 

“Yeah, well you are fucking adorable when you are embarrassed.”

 

 

“Shut up.”

 

 

He laughed and looked up over his phone. “Yah. Looks like 10 minutes went by quicker than I thought. I have to go but now every time I feel tired I’ll remember that little cheer you just did. Talk to you tomorrow noona.”

 

 

“Bye Baek. Hopefully the rest of the shoot passes quickly.” You hung up the phone and got up to go change into your sweats. You struggled to think straight whenever you wore that damned outfit. Calling the scraps of clothing an outfit was a stretch. You were pretty sure the hustler cheerleader costume would be less revealing than this.

 

 

You were about to settle into a book when there was a knock at your door. You checked your phone. Baekhyun would still be at the photo shoot. You assumed it was Minseok coming down to visit you. You opened the door to see Minseok and Sehun. “Uh, hi guys. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

 

Minseok shot you a look that told you he hadn’t planned on Sehun being with him. “I was telling Sehun how you had promised to show me a movie tonight and he insisted on coming along to watch.”

 

 

 

“It’s boring up there. Everyone is either at the photo shoot or on schedules. Hyung was supposed to hang out with me but he was going to ditch me for a movie night with you so I decided a movie night sounded like fun.”

 

 

 

You laughed and let them in. “Come on. I was just about to get some snacks ready anyway. Now you can help with that while I get the movie set up.” You played along with Minseok’s lie.

 

 

 

“Oh noona?”

 

 

“Yes Sehun?”

 

 

“Before I forget, I wanted to set up a private lesson this week.”

 

 

“Sure thing, we’ll pick a day after the movie. Now go to the 3rd cupboard on the left and grab the chips and there’s drinks in the fridge. I’m going to grab the movie from my room.” Sehun moved to the kitchen and started getting things ready so you went to your room. Minseok appeared shortly after. “Explain.”

 

 

“Sorry… he’s been extra moody today. Vivi wanted nothing to do with him so he hasn’t left my side in 6 hours. I just wanted to get out of the place to get some space.” Minseok grumbled.

 

 

“Well, now we’re having a movie night. There’s beer in the fridge if that helps. I’ll sit in between the two of you but that’s about all the space you’re getting.” Minseok nodded and headed back out to the couch.

 

 

A few minutes later you appeared with 3 movies. “Ok so our choices are The Little Mermaid, The Dressmaker or X-Men”


	28. Lesson 5

Playing peacemaker between Sehun & Minseok wasn’t something you thought you’d be doing with your night but apparently luck was not on your side. The guys had bickered over the movie choice like a couple of five year olds for the better part of ten minutes before Minseok pulled the age card and overruled Sehun. The younger huffed and pouted but Minseok was well beyond acknowledging any attempts at sympathy on Sehun’s part.

 

He’d been correct when he’d warned you that Sehun had been clingy all day. No sooner had you sat down between the two of them when Sehun draped his legs over yours and nuzzled in to your shoulder. You could feel your muscles starting to ache from the weight and uncomfortable position he’d pulled you into. It wasn’t long before you had to detach yourself from him and move his legs off you but he was determined to still be touching you somehow. If you moved his legs he’d hug your arm, if you moved your arm he’d have a leg on you. How Minseok had put up with 6 straight hours of this was beyond you.

 

As if he could sense you reaching your limit Minseok scolded Sehun. “Yah, Sehun! Get off Y/N. You’re heavier than her and leaning on her like that will hurt her spine.”

 

Sehun scoffed and made a big deal of removing himself from your side. You had no idea what the fuck had gotten into him but he was acting like a petulant two year old and you were not having it. This was supposed to be a quiet night for you and it had turned into a nightmare. “Listen I don’t know what crawled up your butt today but the deep dramatic sighs and the attitude stop now. If you want to continue acting like everything is against you then you can do that back in your own apartment but I’m not going to sit here and deal with a fully grown man having a tantrum.”

 

The room grew very very silent, and only the sound of the movie could be heard. Sehun was making a point to stare straight at the television and Minseok was looking everywhere except the movie, twiddling his thumbs until the tension grew to be too much for him and he got up and left the room, leaving you with Sehun.

 

You sat there and tried to figure out if maybe your words were too harsh and his feelings were actually hurt or if he was faking just so that you’d give in and let him get away with his shitty attitude from earlier. Not wanting to be tricked by the sneaky and clever maknae you decided to stand by what you’d said. It was blunt yes, but it got to the point and did not personally attack him. You weren’t mean, but you weren’t overly kind about it either.

 

He continued to sit in silence like a statue, his face giving nothing away. His face made him hard to read because he was good at hiding his emotions. Most of the time he appeared cold and impassive, like he could care less about everything going on around him but you knew he wasn’t this harsh, closed off jerk. He laughed and smiled often, just not in public when he was fulfilling his role as maknae by being quiet most of the time, being cute when asked and testing the boundaries with his hyungs if it seemed appropriate. He cared deeply about his hyungs and observed everything that they did and said, he just threw in bratty comments sometimes to irk them but he really was just a tall child most of the time. He was just a bit naïve and shy on top of having one killer resting bitch face.  

 

As you reminded yourself of this, you caught movement in your periphery. Unless you were mistaken you were sure you’d seen his hand wipe his eye. _Shit._ _Did I make him cry? Nothing sad is happening in the movie. Shit._ You sat quietly and waited to see if he calmed down or if you needed to interject. Who were you to know? He might have just had a watery eye or he might just be frustrated at himself and a tear came out… or you were too mean and he was feeling like shit about himself.

 

His hand lifted to wipe another tear and you struggled not to rush over to him and make everything better. You wondered how people ignored their children or pets when they threw tantrums because this was actually making your heart ache by ignoring it. He shifted his sitting position, curling in on himself a bit more which only helped him look even more miserable.

 

It was the sniffle and the shaky breath that did you in. You’d never been good with people crying and it hurt you too much to think that his tears were because of you. You’d only meant he needed to check his attitude not that he was a horrid person and everyone hated him but clearly something had pierced through his emotional shields and now he was slowly breaking down at the end of your couch.

 

You moved over so that you were directly next to him as he tried to hide his face from you. “Sehun?” you called out gently.

 

He made no move to respond to you but you heard another sniffle. “Sehunnie, why are you upset?”  

 

He shook his head and still refused to turn to look at you. “I-is it my fault? Did noona make you cry?”

 

He made the smallest nod but you still caught it. “Ah Sehunnie, I didn’t mean to make you sad. You were just being too clingy and I snapped. It wasn’t supposed to come out as mean as it did ok? I’m sorry if my words hurt you.”

 

Slowly he lifted his head and turned to look at you. His eyes were still watery, some tears threatening to fall but he was trying to stop them. He let out another shaky breath before trying to speak. “I’m sorry noona.”

 

“It’s ok Sehun. You just have to remember that people need space, and if you are feeling lonely or ignored or whatever you need to tell someone. If you just show it by clinging to them and not giving them any space they’ll get pissed off ok?”

 

He nodded and you relaxed into the couch next to him, tugging the shoulder of his sweater so that he lay down with his head in your lap. “Comfy?” you asked as you stroked his hair. He hummed in response, bringing a smile to your face. Minseok returned to the room and glanced down as Sehun then up at you, raising an eyebrow as if to ask why you hadn’t told him off for lying all over you again.  You gave him a small smile and patted the spot next to you so that he’d sit down. When he did you rested your head against his shoulder and the three of you finished watching the movie in peace.

 

Well… as peacefully as you could watch X-Men with two young males making punching movements and yelling out at the movie.

 

***

 

You were stressed. Your original lesson plan for Sehun was to involve Vivi and small rewards for him if Sehun answered correctly but since Vivi had been moody as all hell lately Sehun’s mother had come to collect him. So now you had to come up with a completely new lesson plan in under four hours and get it set up and ready. The last thing you wanted was for it to feel unplanned and hastily put together, you knew Sehun would see straight through it and be offended.

 

Dancing was out since you really didn’t want to repeat the lessons. They were tailored to each member and you didn’t want anyone to feel less special because you repeated a lesson. You sat at your desk, tapping the wood impatiently as you tried to sift through your options.  You thought of fashion parades or the promise of a shopping trip, acting out scenes from movies, cute poses, but none of it sat well with you. You couldn’t connect the speech he had to remember with any of the activities. At a loss you got up and paced around your apartment. Your eyes landed on your camera and finally, finally an idea sprung into your mind.

 

_Got it_.

 

The following hours were frantic as you prepared everything. You hoped he’d appreciate the work you’d put into this and if you were honest with yourself the possibility of what the reward could be if he played along excited you. You dressed quickly and grabbed everything you needed, threw it in a bag and headed out the door. _I swear to god if he’s an ungrateful brat today he’ll be in trouble._

 

As per his request you’d rented out a room that over looked a beautiful park. The security here was no joke so you knew discretion was being paid for. In his schedule your appointment was listed as acting training for an upcoming role he was in talks for. In a sense it wasn’t a complete lie… he would be here learning and reciting lines, not unlike an actor would do as they learn a part. The difference was in the way they learned. Your methods were anything but conventional. You placed the items you needed around the room and moved the furniture so that it was set up in a way that would benefit the lesson.  

 

Then you waited.

 

About half an hour later there was a soft knock at the door. You got up, smoothed your skirt and jacket and headed over to open the door. You paused in front of the door, your hand hovering over the handle. “Who is it?” you called out. You figured you should probably check in case it was an over zealous fan that had somehow snuck past security.

 

“Noona, it’s me. Please let me in.” The soft voice on the other side of the door replied.

 

Your hand grasped the handle and you opened the door. Sehun rushed in before you could even fully open the door for him which irked you. In any setting you were his elder but in this specific setting you were his teacher and he was to show you respect. You closed the door and turned to scold him, noticing how his eyes darted around the room as he took in what you had set up. He was fidgeting and shifting his weight on each foot causing you to think he was nervous. You stopped yourself from scolding him and instead watched him to try and get a gauge on his current state.

 

You watched as he took in the room, his mouth slightly agape as his eyes moved from the bed to the chair that was facing it, to the lounge facing the park to the polaroids strategically littered about the room to the camera before finally looking back at you. He broke eye contact almost immediately and cleared his throat, looking past you but not at you. His voice was deeper when he spoke this time “Uh, Y/N I’m confused… isn’t this supposed to be a lesson? Shouldn’t there be a desk or something?”

 

He was nervous, that much you knew. He was trying to cover his nerves by staring at a spot near you but not at you and lowering his voice but you saw through the façade. You were going to have to try and use his nerves to your favour, knowing full well that this lesson could go either way. He’d either cooperate or make it hell for you. If he felt too overwhelmed he’d stonewall you and shut down. That was something you wanted to avoid as much as possible.

 

“Sehun, this is a lesson. It’s not like the ones we do at the SM building, these ones are made specially for each of you. So this lesson is specifically tailored to you to try and help you memorise your ment easily. If you do well you get a reward, remember?”

 

He nodded, still not making eye contact with you. “Hmm yes, the reward that made Junmyeon act weird. How could I _forget_.”

 

“Yah, enough of that. This is a lesson and I am your teacher, you will treat me as that for the duration of the lesson. The lesson is for your stage persona so I want you to go to the window and when I come over to commence the lesson I want to see EXO’s Sehun, not Sehunnie who teases me about food and sends me selfies with his look of the day ok? Work time.”  He nodded and walked over to the floor to ceiling windows that looked over the park. You moved to the couch and sat down and waited for him.

 

You watched as his stance changed from leaning on one leg to standing tall, his shoulders rolling back as he loosened his muscles and styled his hair in the reflection of the glass. When he turned around to face you the movement was more fluid than before. Now he looked you in the eyes and waited, watching as you took him in. He raised an eyebrow at you and smirked. The person in front of you now was the confident and mischievous Sehun from the stage, not the lovable boy you had grown attached to. This Sehun was dangerous. You had to keep your wits about you with this Sehun that was something you knew for sure. You patted the space next to you on the lounge and he walked over and sat down.

 

You cleared your throat and tried to ignore the way he was still staring at you. “I have compiled photos that reflect things that you enjoy and placed them around the room. I am going to assign a sentence to each photo and that photo should trigger the sentence of your speech. What I want you to do is pick 5 photos from the ones around the room and bring them back to me. Then we’ll work on the sentences.”

 

He stood slowly and started to make his way around the room, inspecting the photos. He sucked on his bottom lip as he sifted through the choices you’d provided. You’d been busy in the hours leading up to the lesson, running around the streets near the apartment taking polaroids of various things. Buildings, nature, people, food, bubble tea, the nearby gym, dogs, weird abstract angles where you couldn’t make out the image, items in your apartment, selcas, and you’d printed posts from his instagram as well as photos from past photo shoots and mv’s.

 

You watched as he painstakingly went through the images and picked a selection. He sat on the floor and spread out the choices he’d made so that he could narrow them down to the 5 you had requested. The focus he was giving this task gave you high hopes for the remainder of this lesson. All he had to do was recite and memorise the lines then he’d get a reward, simple. You were still a bit bitter about the Vivi lesson plan falling through but so far this last minute one was working. His fingers danced over the photos as me made his final selection.

 

He picked up his selection and stood, glancing down and nodding to himself before coming back to where you were sitting and handing you the photos. You sifted through them and rearranged them in an order. He watched you intently as you rearranged them. Holding up the first one, a photo of himself, you spoke. “Repeat after me: Hello everyone, I’m Sehun.”

 

He gave you a look that said _really, if we don’t know how to say Hi my name is at this point then nothing you can do will help_ before remembering he was supposed to be behaving. He repeated the words back smoothly so you moved on to the second photo. Holding up the photo of Vivi you continued. “Today I’m really blessed and happy. Thank you everyone.” He repeated the words back to you a little slower than the first line. He still pronounced everything correctly so you moved on to the third photo.

 

Holding the photo of bubble tea you kept speaking. “I have something to ask. Are you all not hungry? I’m very hungry. I want to hurry back to the hotel so I can eat.” He stared at you and started to repeat the words. He stumbled over the sentences, leaving out some words and saying some in the wrong order. You made a note to come back to this one after the next two photos.

 

Holding the fourth photo, of a high fashion model in a gym you continued “Today is very fun. I hope we can come back again. We’ll come back more handsome so you have to wait for us to return ok?” He managed to get these lines correct but they had no feeling so you made note to come back to it to have him add a more playful tone to it. He was supposed to be teasing the crowd after all.

 

You held up the last photo which was a group shot of the guys from his instagram. “Thank you, I love you.” He gave you that look again, raising his eyebrow at you before he repeated the last statement back to you perfectly.

 

Before you could even get a word out he whined. “Is that it? Can we do something fun now noona?”

 

You shook your head and held up the third and fourth photos. “You struggled with the lines for both of these so we are going to go over them again.”

 

He huffed. “How about we get bubble tea then do that?”

 

“Not happening. Now repeat after me.”

 

***

 

“For the last time Sehun, you will treat me as your teacher. We are almost done so please concentrate.”

 

He groaned. “This is no fun. Why did everyone else say they enjoyed their lessons? You’ve made mine harder than theirs on purpose!” He pointed at you accusingly.

 

“It’s a lesson, not a game. Its sole purpose is for you to remember the words when you think of these photos. Yours is no harder than anyone else’s lesson. Now _please_ let’s finish up. Repeat after me…”

 

He got up and paced around the room as the lesson continued. He had gotten stuck on two sentences and you’d had to keep getting him to repeat them. He just wasn’t consistently getting them right so you kept getting him to repeat them and he was growing more and more frustrated and less cooperative. You knew he’d thank you later but right now you were pretty sure he hated you.

 

He stopped pacing and flung himself down in the chair that was facing the bed when an idea struck you. You got up and stood behind him, lightly massaging his shoulders. “Let’s try a different approach. As soon as you get it right the lesson is over ok?”

 

“Whatever.”

 

You crawled onto the bed and sat on your knees. “First line, photo of yourself.”

 

He sighed deeply and started to speak. “Hello everyone, I’m Sehun.”

 

You unbuttoned your jacket and removed it. “Second line, photo of Vivi.”

 

“Today I’m really blessed and happy. Thank you everyone” He spoke as he watched you loosen your hair and run your hands through it sensually.

 

“Third line, photo of bubble tea.”

 

“I have something to ask. Are you all not hungry? I’m very hungry. I want to hurry back to the hotel so I can eat.” You moved your hands down your body slowly, making sure to squeeze your breasts as your hands moved lower until they were running up your thighs. Sehun gulped as he watched you. His pronunciation was fine while you were distracting him. The sentence he’d messed up so many times came out perfectly as he watched your hands roam your body.

 

“Fourth line, photo of the fashion model in the gym”

 

“Today is very fun. I hope we can come back again. Fuck.” He lost his place when your hand disappeared under your skirt and you gasped. “Uh -We’ll c-come back more handsome so you have to wait for us to return ok?”

 

A little breathlessly you asked for the final line from the group photo. Sehun wasn’t listening. He was too busy trying to control his face and himself as he watched you touch yourself. You asked for the line again and he still didn’t respond. _Pity_ you thought to yourself as you removed your hand from under your skirt and smoothed your clothes.

 

“Fuck that was hot.” His brows furrowed as he looked up at you as you stood. “Why did you stop?”

 

“You failed to pass the lesson Sehun.”

 

An incredulous look passed over his face. “Wh-what?! No you were distracting me!”

 

You shook your head and walked over to him, noticing the bulge that had formed in his pants while he’d been watching you. “No Sehun, you have been difficult all through the lesson. I tried distracting you as a last resort and you were so close but you stopped listening to me. You haven’t treated me as your teacher once and that is a pity. I was looking forward to rewarding you.”

 

A pout formed on his face. “B-but. That’s not fair.”

 

You straddled his lap, causing him to gasp. “You might not get a reward but I can be persuaded to give you a punishment.”

 

“Why the fuck would I choose to be punished?”

 

You rolled your hips and he groaned, his eyes closing at the feeling. You leaned forward and whispered in his ear. “Let’s just say that the punishment is of my own design and if you endure it, you’ll find that you still get rewarded. I’ll give you a few minutes to make your mind up. I’m going to leave the room so feel free to call anyone who has had a private lesson with me to chat to them but if I find out that you’ve called anyone else you will in no way enjoy the punishment you’ll receive. Do you understand?”  

 

Confused eyes laced with lust looked back at you as he nodded. You removed yourself from his lap and headed for the door, leaving Sehun to think about his options.

 

As you wandered the hall you felt your phone buzz.

 

B – Is Sehunnie enjoying his lesson?

Y/N – Not one bit.

B – Hahaha is he being difficult?

Y/N – He keeps trying to derail the lesson.

B – Ah yeah he does that when he finds something difficult and doesn’t want to keep doing it. You must be challenging him.

Y/N – He’s challenging my patience…

B – Try complimenting him when he does anything right. He’s a sucker for praise.

B – Or give in and give him bubble tea or something.

B – Or give up and come hang out. We’re bored.

Y/N – Don’t you guys have schedules?

B – Dae and I are home. It’s boring. We’re gonna make a fort.

Y/N – Minseok’s gonna kill the two of you.

B – Come save us then!

Y/N – Unlike the two of you, I have work to do.

 

You re-entered the room and looked around. Sehun was still in the chair and he was staring at you wide eyed. “Those were the rewards?! You just did whatever they asked for?” You nodded. “Then what is a punishment? None of them had one so they didn’t really help.”

 

“They got to pick their rewards. You won’t get to pick what happens – you can tell me what you would pick for your reward and from there I’ll make some changes to it…the rest is a surprise if you can withstand it.”

 

You stood in front of Sehun for several moments as he tapped his lips and thought. Finally he looked up at you and smirked. “Alright then teacher-nim. Punish me.”


	29. Behave

“What’s wrong?” he asked. You hadn’t moved since he asked you to punish him and he was starting to look concerned.

 

You were up for the task but you were just worried since you didn’t know what he liked sexually. The others at least gave you a starting point with their requests and you went from there. The last thing you wanted was to punish him and have him be made to feel used or taken advantage of. “It’s just. The others have all explicitly told me what they wanted to do so I’ve known how far to take things. I need you to think about what you would have requested if you’d gotten a reward so that I can work from there. And I need you to tell me if I go too far, communication and trust are vital right now ok?”

 

He scoffed. “You’re not going to break me, but fine. Give me a minute to work out what I’d ask for. I’ve only just found out you’ve been having sex with everyone.”

 

“Way to cheapen the moment.” You deadpanned.

 

Realising what he’d said he waved his hands in front of himself as he tried to fix his error. “That’s not what I meant! I meant until five minutes ago I thought the rewards were things like being taken shopping, buying food, movie nights…that sort of thing. I mean…this is better but I just need a minute.”

 

You agreed and wandered over to the windows and looked out at the park below. The scene in front of you was calming, the forest stretching through the valley with small clearings dispersed throughout. Small memorials and playgrounds were in the clearings and you could see families and people enjoying themselves throughout the park. You wondered what kind of reward Sehun would have asked for and as various options scrolled through your mind you thought up ways to turn them into punishments that would eventually result in a reward.

 

That was easier said than done and really…it depended on how bad you wanted to make the punishment. You weren’t cruel so there was no way that you’d start something then leave him high and dry with no resolution. No but the time in between the beginning and end might get drawn out more than usual… This was new territory for you as well so you were trying to work out just how far you’d go while he was sitting in the chair, his head tilted up as he mulled over possibilities in his head.

 

After a few minutes of silent deliberation you decided on three criteria for punishments. The criteria would help you keep from going too far but also make sure you didn’t cave and end up giving a reward. The recipient had to suffer but that suffering was not to last more than 12 hours, then they would be rewarded based off how well they took their punishment. Punishment could be carried out over the course of 12 hours but not for 12 consecutive hours unless you were denying orgasm. If that was the case you had to leave the recipient alone for a few hours at a time before re-engaging. Once the punishment was completed you had to make sure the recipient was ok and stay with them for at least an hour afterwards, longer in the punishment was more severe.

 

Sehun cleared his throat signalling that he’d come to a decision. When you turned to face him you noticed that he was back to avoiding eye contact and his cheeks were tinted with the lightest touches of pink. He must have something good if it’s made him blush just thinking of it. You moved closer to him and waited for him to speak.

 

He took a few moments to pull himself together before sucking in a breath and speaking. He refused to look at you as he made his request. It was as though the idea of you and he in a compromising position embarrassed him but you knew better. You knew that the others would have told him they were allowed to ask for whatever they wanted, whatever deep desire they had no other avenue to explore. Armed with this knowledge you knew he was going to give you a request that he truly wanted, possibly one he hadn’t told anyone else about. “I want to watch you.”

 

“Can you be a little more specific Sehun?” You stepped in between his legs and lifted his head, forcing him to look at you. He was nervous. “You want to watch me do what?”

 

His breath shuddered as he forced himself to continue. “I want to watch you, like before. You on the bed, touching yourself, while I watch from this chair. I -” he stopped talking, unable to force more words out.

 

“I promise not to judge. Just tell me everything you want to say. You won’t get exactly what you ask for since it’s going to be a punishment but it’ll involve your request. And I need you to pick a safe word, just in case.” You caressed his face and smiled warmly at him as you tried to make him feel comfortable enough to continue with his request.

 

He sucked in another breath and avoided your gaze. “I want to watch you touch yourself. I want to film or take photos while you touch yourself so that I can look back at them later whenever I feel horny. I’ll know that you were touching yourself, writhing and making noise just for me, knowing you were being watched. And after I catch you touching yourself I want to fuck you against the window as the sun rises or sets. Uh safe word can be noodle.”

 

Fuck, didn’t expect THAT. It took everything you had to control your face and keep that pleasant smile in place. Who knew Sehun was such a kinky fucker? You sure hadn’t been expecting this request to be what he asked for. You figured he’d ask for a striptease or car sex or something like that, at least you weren’t far off with pegging him for voyeurism. How did you turn this into a punishment though? You couldn’t risk anyone looking through his phone and finding photos or video of you on there so that was off the table for sure.

 

“It is a pity that you couldn’t behave and earn that as a reward Sehun. A real pity… but I think I know what to do for your punishment now.” You stepped back from the chair where he was sitting and slowly undid the buttons on your blouse. You watched as he chewed on his bottom lip, his eyes intently watching your hands. You removed the blouse and moved on to the zipper of your skirt, pulling it down as slowly as you could manage. You pushed the skirt past your hips and let it fall to the floor.

 

Sehun’s jaw dropped as you stood in front of him clad only in lacy lingerie. “Now I have two rules for you. 1. You can only watch. You can’t touch me or yourself and 2. You can’t take photos on your phone, that’s just too risky for me. You can take photos with the camera next to you. I’ll decide later if you’ve behaved well enough to keep any. Do you understand?” He nodded silently and you could see the effects of lust taking over his features. His eyes darkened and his pupils dilated as he raked his gaze over your body. He shifted his body in the chair in an attempt to alleviate the discomfort he was obviously feeling in his pants.

 

You lay back on the bed, placing two pillows behind you so that you were propped up enough for him to be able to see as you started to grope and massage your breasts. You closed your eyes and let out a sigh as you let yourself enjoy the sensations of touching yourself. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t incredibly turned on by having Sehun watch you right now. Masturbation was usually a solo affair, a time for you to completely throw away your inhibitions. You could get yourself off in as little as five minutes but you wanted to give Sehun a bit of a show so you were drawing it out as much as you could.

 

The sound of the camera shutter reminded you that not only were you being watched but Sehun was taking photos of you as you brought yourself undone. Reaching behind you, you unclasped your bra and let the straps fall from your shoulders before tossing it to the side. A low groan came from Sehun’s direction as you resumed your ministrations, pinching your nipples and lightly moaning. You opened your eyes and stared straight at him.

 

If the tent in his pants was anything to go by you knew that he was enjoying himself but also in a lot of discomfort. You spread your legs so that he could see the growing wet patch that was forming from your touch. “Fuuck.” He groaned.

 

“Sehun?”

 

“Y-yes?”

 

“Panties on or off?”

 

“Off please, fuck. I want to see everything. You are so fucking sexy like this, did you know that?” You hook your thumbs into the elastic of your panties and ease them down your thighs slowly enough that he can see the just how aroused you are. You don’t catch the string of mumbled curses coming out of his mouth as you finish sliding the fabric past your feet. The camera clicked rapidly as Sehun tried to capture the moment forever.

 

You moaned softly as your fingers started to rub circles over your clit, your hips rocking involuntarily into your hand as you gave in to how turned on you were. You wanted to call him over to fuck you but that defeated the point of the punishment so you refrained from doing so. You moved your fingers down through your slick folds and inserted them into your pussy. You heard the hiss from across the room and looked up.

 

Sehun was staring at you like he wanted to devour you. You’d never felt this kind of control over someone before and it was making you feel all kinds of sexy. His nostrils flared, his shoulders squared and his pupils dilated as he sat there, the camera half forgotten, licking his lips as his heavy gaze focused on your fingers.

 

“You have no idea how hot you look like this. Whatever pictures I take won’t do this justice. Fuck. Please don’t stop touching yourself.” His hips bucked when you did a particularly deep thrust with your fingers, a loud moan ripping through the room.

 

“Just like that, keep doing that.” The camera shutter started going off again but you were too focused on Sehun’s voice and the orgasm you were chasing to care. “Yeah, grind into your palm as you fuck yourself with your fingers. Jesusfuckingchrist that’s hot.” You fingered yourself faster, your breath becoming more laboured and your moans louder as Sehun talked you through masturbating as he took photos.

 

“You’re going to look so good when you cum, I can tell. I can’t wait to see it.” You let out a whimper as he spoke, imagining that your fingers were instead his and that he was the one bringing you to the edge of your orgasm. A shiver went down your spine and you arched your back, a clear sign that you would not last much longer. You imagined his long fingers pushing into you, hitting that sweet spot over and over again as he relentlessly brought you over the edge, watching how you reacted to his ministrations as he chewed on his bottom lip. You imagined his fucking you against the glass. Was he as well endowed as you were led to believe? From the strain in his pants you knew he was on the larger side of the scale and you were eager to get a better look. But you couldn’t let him touch, not yet.

 

You sped up your movements, causing your hips to buck up into your hand and lewd moans to escape your lips. The camera was forgotten as Sehun stared at you, resisting every urge in his body to release his cock from his pants and stroke it. He was painfully hard and he was hoping like hell that you’d at least touch him after getting yourself off. He wanted to bury himself in you and make you scream his name but he knew that wasn’t going to happen yet.

 

Instead he watched you splayed out for him, fingering yourself for him, to fulfil his request. You let him take photos of you in such an intimate state and he could not believe his luck. He’d thought of you as a friend, a hot friend, but never thought that this level of kink lay under your cool façade. A rather loud keen brought him back to reality as he realised you were about to cum. Your fingers worked fast, pressing into you at a faster pace as your hips bucked up to provide friction for your clit against your palm.

 

“That’s right, fuck yourself for me. You are so close to cumming aren’t you? Go on then, cum. Cum for me.”

 

You felt the tether within you snap, flooding your system with a white hot tingling, blurring your vision and making you body spasm. You worked yourself through your orgasm before relaxing back into the mattress and letting out the breath you hadn’t realised you were holding in. You grinned at Sehun who looked like he’d just witnessed god and beckoned him over to you. “Come stand at the end of the bed.”

 

As though he was in a trance he stood and placed himself in front of you. His eyes were still blazing as they took in the sight of you, post orgasm, up close. You moved and grabbed something from the drawer next to the bed then sat up in a kneeling position and stared up at him, trying to gauge just how far you could push the poor guy. He stared down at you wide eyed when you knelt in front of him. Still looking up at him coyly, not like you were naked and had just masturbated in front of him, you asked. “Was that what you hoped it would be Sehun? Do you like watching?”

 

He nodded, unable to form words as you popped the button on his pants and excruciatingly slowly pulled the zipper down. His eyes fluttered closed as the pressure against his erection was alleviated. “This won’t do Sehun, I need you to use your words.”

 

“Y-yes. I like to watch. It’s so fucking hot.” He struggled to get the words out as you released his cock from the confines of his underwear. The bulge hadn’t deceived you, he was big. And painfully hard. He must have used every ounce of self control to not touch himself while he watched you. Good boy.

 

You grasp his length and spread the precum over the tip before starting to stroke him as you speak. “Are you this hard for me Sehun? Did watching me get off turn you on this much?”

 

He hisses at the contact from your hand, his head tilting backwards as he tries to regain his composure. “Yes.”

 

“How badly did you want to touch yourself?” You inch forward until your face is at eye level with his crotch.

 

“So badly but you said I couldn’t. Ah fuck this feels good.” With his head thrown back you can see that he is trying not to watch you now in the hopes of lasting longer.

 

“Well if you enjoy watching so much then you might want to keep looking.” You smirk. You give his tip a kitten lick as you keep pumping him with your hand. He lifts his head and brings his gaze back down to you.

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Now since this is a punishment I have a rule for you.”

 

“W-hat, anything… just keep – keep doing that. Fuck!”

 

“No cumming. Not yet. You had better tell me when you get close or else there will be no reward at the end of all of this. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes.” He groans.

 

You lick him from base to tip, flattening your tongue against the underside of his cock as you go then gently suck on the tip. His hands found their way into your hair and gripped, trying not to push you further down on his cock. You gave him a few more kitten licks before taking his head in your mouth and swirling your tongue around the head. The whine that came from him was so full of need but he held himself back. When he focused he had excellent control over himself and you could not help but be impressed. You slowly started taking more of him into your mouth, moaning as you went. Soft pants and grunts started to come from Sehun’s mouth as you bobbed your head up and down, hollowing your cheeks as you went, alternating the pressure on his cock.

 

You lifted your gaze up at him again, this time finding him staring back at you with lust blown eyes, pleasure contorting his features. As you took him into your mouth again you kept eye contact and moaned sending vibrations down his cock and you felt him buck his hips. You moved one hand to cup his balls, rolling them between your fingers “Oh FUCK” he groaned. You increased your pace, bobbing up and down faster, moaning as he bucked his hips forcing his cock further into your mouth, his fingers tightened in your hair as he became more and more lost to his pleasure.

 

With a lewd pop you remove his cock from your mouth, causing him to let out a pained moan from the loss of contact. Before he can properly protest though you slide the cold metal ring down his length until you get it in position at the base of his cock. He stutters a breath as he realises what you’ve done to him. You start pumping him again and sucking on the head of his cock.

 

“FUCK!”

 

You bob up and down faster, bringing him closer and closer to his release. The grunts and moans that come from him are enough to have you dripping wet again. “Ah I’m clo-close fucking hell. Please let me cum, please.” You slide off him again and sit back on your haunches.

 

“How badly do you want to cum?”

 

“I need to, please. I’ll do anything just let me cum.”

 

“Ok, leave the cock ring on for the day. You are not to touch yourself unless I tell you to. Get dressed and go complete your schedules for the day then come back here before dusk. If you do all of that, I’ll let you cum.”

 

“But noona, please!” He all but cried out.

 

“Remember your safe word. If you need to use it, just send me a text ok? I think you’ll enjoy this more if you can manage to make it back here though. Now be a good boy and run along. I’ll   
check in on you in a few hours.”

 

***

 

You had no idea how he was doing after he left the session with you. He’d pleaded a few more times to try and get his way before resigning himself to his punishment. He was even less impressed when you collected the camera off him and refused to give him any of the photos unless he proved to you that he’d earned them and could ensure that no one saw them.

 

The schedule for the day was dance practice then a photo shoot and by your calculation he should be halfway through practice by now. You were curious to see if he was able to hide how painfully hard and aroused he was from everyone or if he’d given up and removed the cock ring and not told you.

 

Y/N – How are you doing after the lesson?  
S – Do you have any idea how difficult it is to dance in this state?  
Y/N – Still hard huh?  
S – What do you think?!  
Y/N – Tell me how you feel. Words please.  
S – I feel like I could cum at any moment but I can’t, there is something blocking it from happening and I can’t focus on anything but it.  
Y/N – Show me.  
S – What?  
Y/N – On your next break go to the bathroom and send me a photo to prove it to me.  
S – You can’t be serious…  
Y/N – If you don’t do it then there isn’t much point in me keeping any of these photos you took. I’d just have to start deleting them…  
S – OK FINE.  
S – Just… give me a minute.

 

You waited patiently while Sehun got himself to a bathroom and snapped a pic for you. Part of you couldn’t believe you’d basically just demanded a dick pic from a guy but you’d pretty much just done exactly that.

 

S – Sending DCIM5489.jpg  
S – I think you’ll find that sufficient enough evidence that I’m going to die if I don’t get off soon.

 

Woah. You stared at the photo for a lot longer than you should have, a slight blush forming on your cheeks. He wasn’t wrong, he was still rock hard and leaking pre-cum, but oh did it look enticing. You clenched at the thought of having that inside you.

 

Y/N – That is sufficient proof. Now go back out and finish practice. When I check in again you might get a small reward.  
Y/N – You’re doing so well for me. You must really want to fuck me against the window.  
S – You have no idea…

 

***

 

To keep your mind off a certain view over a certain park you’d busied yourself with menial tasks. You’d cleaned your apartment, done all of your washing, cooked food for later, replied to the 86 emails you had in your inbox, reorganised your closet and taken out the trash. When you’d run out of jobs to do you picked up one of the polaroids Sehun had taken of you. You snuck upstairs, knowing that they’d all still be out on schedules, and hid one in his room.

 

Staring at the clock you figured he’d be at least part way through the photo shoot now. It was as good a time as any to check in on him before heading back to the room overlooking the park.

 

Y/N – How is my big boy doing?  
S – If I didn’t need to get off so badly I’d make a comment about that.  
Y/N – Still adhering to the rules?  
S – Yes. The stylist noona’s think there is something wrong with me because I wouldn’t let them dress me.  
Y/N – Didn’t want them to see how turned on you were?  
S – NO  
Y/N – The guys haven’t noticed yet?  
S – I don’t think so. They think I’m distracted from my lesson…3 of them understand why but Baekhyun and Jongdae just keep teasing me.  
Y/N – Well Baekhyun & Jongdae don’t get to appreciate a view over the park later today do they?  
S – Why do you think I haven’t removed this torture device yet?  
Y/N – So… proof?  
S – Fuck… hang on.

 

He was faster this time and you’d bet it was because he was growing more desperate. The fact that he wasn’t begging through text proved to you that he wasn’t at his wits end. He wasn’t at risk of being pushed too far yet.

 

S – Sending DCIM5490.jpg  
S – If you aren’t there at dusk I’m gonna tell the others what your special sessions are. I swear to god.  
Y/N – Calm down. I’ll be there. You’ve been so good for me.

 

The photo made your blush from earlier return and sent a jolt to your core. He must be so uncomfortable. You clenched your thighs at the thought of his cock pounding into you. It was going to be a long couple of hours wait for both of you.

 

***

 

You braced against the window as he thrusted into you harshly. Your moans echoing through the room. You’d been so turned on by keeping him on edge all day long that you’d been ready for him as soon as he arrived. You’d told him he had to make you cum before he could remove the cock ring and finally find his release. He wasted no time and stripped you then himself and pressed you against the glass. “You have o idea how much I thought of this moment today. How much you’ll feel this tomorrow. I’m going to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk properly.” His lewd promises only turned you on more and had you keening for him.

 

He entered you in one thrust, burying himself to the hilt before pausing to let you adjust to his size. He held you flush against the glass, his chest pressing into your back as he waited for you to give him a sign to move. “Sehun, please.” He didn’t go easy on you, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back into you. You screamed out at the intense feeling. He gripped your hip with one hand and splayed the other on the glass as he set his unrelenting pace.

 

The sun started setting as stars exploded across your vision, your orgasm ripping through you. He pulled out and unclasped the cock ring, tossing it aside before turning you around, lifting you up so that your legs encircled his hips and re-entering you and chasing his own release. He was hard and fast, pushing you over the edge a second time as he grunted and whined, desperate for his own orgasm.

 

When it finally came he pulled out and released on your chest, his own breath ragged, his chest heaving . He carried you over to the bed on shaky legs and lay you down, wiping your chest clean before collapsing next to you. “That. You. Holy shit.”

 

You laughed breathlessly and tapped him on the chest. “Better now?”

 

He grinned. “You have no idea. I didn’t know how I’d get through the day but fuck, it was worth it.”

 

“When you get home there is a small reward for you at the back of your underwear drawer. Do not let anyone see it or I will have to kill all of you.”

 

He chuckled. “Yes noona. Thank you.”


	30. Together Again

**A/N** \- So SM screwed with my planned timeline and it’s finally come to bite me. Originally I had planned to write along with their The War comeback but since Yixing wasn’t there I’m altering it back to Monster/Lucky One  & then Lotto. Just pretend Jongin hurt his ankle/foot in the previous comeback… I’m just not writing the remaining 15 chapters with no Yixing, so we’re moving Jongin’s foot injury. Hopefully none of you care about the timeline being messed with but hey, I blame SM.

 

And I apologise that it’s taken so long to come back to this fic but if you’ve been following any updates of mine you’d know I had a lot happen in the past couple of months. BUT now I’ve got all of the remaining chapters planned out and that will hopefully make completing them a little more time efficient. Trust me I’m not happy when it’s a 2 month delay between chapters either. I hope you enjoy this, comments are always welcome :)

 

As always a special thanks to [@oh-beyond](https://tmblr.co/mfQGj1UPDPanJfG4F5RLq6A) who is my exo knowledge base when I’ve forgotten something and am too lazy to look all of it up. I owe her a lot of thanks for helping me through writers block and her ability to always give me encouragement and ideas <3 

 

***

 

You ran your fingers through your hair, still confused by his words. “Ok so explain to me again why your dorm is covered in cameras.”

 

“Our comeback is in less than a week so we’re doing v-lives in the three days leading up to it. Then on the day of the comeback we’re filming a special with Leeteuk hyung at the Olympic Hall. The cameras are here because a bunch of the lives will be done in the dorm.” Junmyeon explained all of this to you again as you tried wrapping your head around the information. It made sense but it was overwhelming to turn up to check on Sehun only to find cameras being set up all over the dorm.

 

And you meant everywhere. They were in the kitchen, the computer room, Junmyeon & Sehun’s room, wardrobes, living room, by the stairs, dining room, music room & god knows where else. It was incredibly surreal to turn up and see people setting up the rooms and cameras, altering the lighting, removing anything that might tell fans where they were. You were used to turning up and it looking like 9 guys lived here. That’s a lie, it was usually a lot cleaner than if 9 guys lived here but still, it didn’t look like a display home which was the feel you were getting now. It felt sterile and not like a home.

 

“I’m out for one week and suddenly there’s this,” you gesture around at the commotion. “They’re only here for three days right?”

 

Your worried tone made him laugh. “Yeah don’t worry, you’ll have a schedule for what’s being shot when and which rooms are recording. We’ll have our dorm back soon enough.” He leaned closer to you and whispered “Between you and me I think Minseok is happy, the dorm’s never been this clean before.”  

 

You chuckled because he was probably right, Minseok would love how clean the place was. But chatting about Minseok and cameras wasn’t why you’d made an appearance. You held up your phone and opened the latest schedule that the managers had sent you. “I got sent a revised schedule but it didn’t make sense to me. I was hoping you might know what it meant before I have to call them and ask.”

 

Junmyeon took your phone from you and read through the new schedule. “Ah, they made a typo which is why it seems strange.”

 

You furrowed your brow. “But isn’t it too busy? There’s so much on there.”

 

He nodded. “Basically they wanted you here when our lives are on so that you can watch the comments and let us know of any english ones we should respond to if we miss them. You have to pick and choose which ones to come to since we’re kind of filming back to back and if you did all of them you’d pass out. Then you also have to come to our photoshoot for our repackaged album and do mini sessions there.” He looked down at you. “Once the comeback is in full swing we have virtually no time to spare so in order to keep the lessons happening you have to come to schedules with us. They’ve just listed every schedule that is booked and you have to pick which ones to come to.” Junmyeon handed your phone back and smiled as he pat you on the back. “Welcome to your first comeback - I hope you’re ready for the complete and utter mayhem that it involves.” You smiled weakly at him, making him laugh as he disappeared back into the dorm to supervise proceedings.

 

You wandered back down to your room and stared at your phone. You’d need to print out the month’s worth of schedules. June was going to be a busy month for you. You knew they were always busy but you never realised just how busy they were - the list mainly had official schedules so it didn’t include all of their practice sessions and personal training schedules. You just stared at it and tried to absorb a small percentage of the schedules that were listed. _Maybe if I colour code them? Then I can work out which ones are individual and which ones are group._

 

After emailing the revised schedule to yourself and printing it out you armed yourself with ten highlighters and got to work. One colour for each of the guys and one colour for the group. It took you the better part of an hour to get everything colour coded, add in the extra schedules you knew about that weren’t listed and the practice sessions you knew they were having but once you were done you stared at the extremely full 3 A4 pages sitting in front of you. There was still a lot happening but it made more sense to you now that you could see who was doing what and when.

 

You decided to check the other list you had, the one you kept hidden in the depths of your desk drawer under lock and key. You’d decided to keep notes on what each member reacted well to and what you deduced their preferences would be for when you came up with lesson ideas and potential rewards. Sometimes you’d been on the money but others had completely surprised you. You added post session notes as well, so that you knew how they reacted to their respective rewards.

 

**Tutoring Notes**

  * **Xiumin -** No private session yet. Cannot cloud sexual encounters with Minseok with what Xiumin might desire. Currently assuming Xiumin will want to be in charge of his reward, he’ll take a dominant role and expect me to be submissive. Will update after session. Potential master/slave kink, sensory deprivation, breath kink.


  * **Suho -** Private session held - first session so he was the guinea pig for the idea of the rewards and punishments. Assumed he’d desire praise and to be taken care of. Not necessarily dom or sub but he could switch at any moment. Having always been the hard working, well behaved boy I assumed he’d have a teacher kink. Lesson was conducted like a teacher/student in a makeshift classroom as we went over the speeches he’d have. I prompted him with questions that he had to answer as I started removing clothing. Result - Reward. He didn’t have enough time for a full reward but he requested oral stimulation.


  * **Lay -** Private session held. Assumed preferences to be dominant, calculated and precise in his actions, ass kink, dirty talk, thigh riding, overstimulation and excellent aftercare. Lesson was conducted in dance studio. We applied dance moves to the lines of his speech. He did well - initiating flirtation before the end of the lesson. Result - Reward. Daddy kink, oral fixation, public sex, hair pulling, overstimulation, pet names, breath play, car sex, aftercare.


  * **Baekhyun -** No private session yet. Baekhyun’s personality is extremely close to how he is on stage so it will be difficult to draw a line between the two but it is vital that that is done. He has dabbled with flirtation with me in person and via texts. One instance of almost having a sexual encounter but we were interrupted. Potential kinks determined as pet names, praise kink, biting, oral fixation, phone sex, costumes, role play, both sub and dom attributes. Will update after lesson is held.


  * **Chen -** No private session yet. Assumed preferences to be teasing, pet names, orgasm denial, loud, sub, eager to please. Will update after lesson is held.


  * **Chanyeol -** Private session held. Assumed preferences to be hair pulling, toys, oral fixation, sub, aural fixation. Lesson was held in Chanyeol’s studio and we applied the lines of his speech to different chord progressions so he could remember them as a song. Result - Reward. Role play (nurse/patient), oral fixation, sub, toys (butterfly vibrator), you on top.


  * **D.O. -** Private session held. Assumed preferences to be dom but vanilla when it came to kinks. Lesson was held in my apartment and we applied lines of his speech to a recipe as we cooked. He responded well to the method and even better when I attempted to distract him from his lines. Result - Reward. Food play, shower sex, dom, wall sex, dirty talk.


  * **Kai -** No private session yet. Assumed preferences to be dom, lingerie, sensual, candles, possible tantric sex, breath play, light bdsm. Will update after lesson is held.


  * **Sehun -** Private session held. Assumed preferences to be sub, praise kink, biting, orgasm denial, begging, lingerie. Lesson was held at a studio apartment overlooking a park and you applied a sentence to specific photographs. He was doing well but he misbehaved  & didn’t address me as teacher the entire time. Result - punishment. Sub, orgasm denial (cock ring), voyeurism, oral fixation, required photo evidence of prolonged orgasm denial, wall sex (kind of, it was a window but floor length).



 

As you read through your list you wondered who would be next to request a lesson out of the four that remained. Would your assumptions be correct or would they surprise you like Lay had? 

 

***

 

You couldn’t stop staring. You were so used to seeing them in casual clothing and no makeup so turning up at the photoshoot stunned you. You knew they were good looking but jesus, did they know how to work their angles for the camera. Models would be jealous of how easily they completed their shoots.

 

You stood behind the monitor and watched as the photos came through, trying not to drool. Gone were the loveable dorks you lived downstairs from. No, this was EXO and whilst you’d seen glimpses of each member’s stage persona during the dance practices and private lessons you’d never seen it amplified this much. Add to that the freshly dyed, cut & styled hair, the outfits, the make-up and the piercings and you were almost melting into the floor but you had to hold it together. This was a professional setting and you had to remain professional regardless of the impulsive thoughts rushing through your brain.

 

“Noona?” Called the soft voice of Jongin.

 

You turned and managed to contain your reaction to his new appearance. _This is unfair. So unfair. How dare they look this good._ His freshly dyed blonde hair was slicked back with a few strands falling over his face, dark smudged eyeliner and a lip ring adorned his face. It contrasted with the polite and soft spoken man enough to give you whiplash. “Yes Jongin?”

 

He smiled at you. “I was hoping to get a private lesson in before our comeback. It’ll just be too chaotic after that and I’ll be so focused on my performance that I won’t really be able to spare the time for one.”

 

You nodded. Of course he’d be a perfectionist about his performances. He was a main dancer after all. “Of course, just pick a day and time that fits in with your schedule and we can fit it in. It will need to be a time where you won’t be distracted so that I can have your complete focused attention.”

 

He bowed and thanked you. You honestly don’t think you’d seen any of them bow since your first introduction but you managed to not act too surprised by the act. When he rose he smiled again and ran off for his shoot. You didn’t need to hand around to know that he’d excel at it. That boy was too photogenic for his own good.

 

You headed back towards the makeshift catering table to grab a snack  when Kyungsoo appeared. “Hello noona, how are you?”

 

Not wanting to be rude, you quickly finished the mouthful you had before you responded. “I’m much better this week. I wanted to thank you for the soups you made for me, they really helped nurse me back to full health.”

 

He genuinely smiled at your compliment and it warmed your heart. The poor guy often looked uninterested in his surroundings due to his eyesight but when he smiled the room felt warmer. “It was the least I could do to offset the taste of all the medicine Junmyeon hyung was making you take. I convinced him that a third of the vitamins he wanted to give you were in the soups I made.” He chuckled. “He means well but he can go overboard with vitamins so we have to rein him in on occasion.”

 

The thought that there could have been even more pills for you to take stunned you. As soon as he’d heard you were under the weather Junmyeon turned up in a face mask with a tray of labelled and portioned medicines for you, complete with specific instructions for when to take them and how to get better as fast as possible. He didn’t speak and he refused to let you speak as he practically pushed you into your bed, handing you water and the first handful of pills. You’d thought that was too many but as you’d now learned there were almost a lot more of them. Your stomach churned at the thought.

 

After Junmyeon had left Kyungsoo had turned up, also in a face mask but instead of a tray of pills he came bearing containers of soup. He put them in the fridge and explained to you that they were all labelled and he’d written a note for which ones were better at which times of day for you to have. He’d shushed you when you tried to speak and told you to thank him later before swiftly leaving your apartment.

 

Minseok had left a stuffed cat for you and a new set of pyjamas. Baekhyun sent you little videos of the group practicing and pictures of dogs to make you smile. Jongdae and Jongin had bath products delivered to you. Chanyeol sent you a laptop with preloaded Disney movies and a ‘Get Well Soon’ playlist. Sehun had bubble tea delivered to you each day and Yixing kept sending you photos from China and random photos of animals that he found interesting. All nine of them helped nurse you back to health as best they could without being around too often. You knew they had to keep their distance because they simply couldn’t afford to get sick right now and you’d feel so guilty if they were less than 100% for their comeback.

 

“In that case I owe you a life debt.” You laughed. “You’re honestly telling me he was going to give me more pills?!” Kyungsoo nodded. “Christ. Well _thank you_ for saving me from that.”

 

“You’re more than welcome noona.” He paused to grab a few pieces of sushi to put on his plate. “Are you ready for our comeback? I have to warn you, the schedules are intense and you probably won’t get a lot of sleep so please don’t try to attend all of them. We need you in good health for our tour.”

 

You smiled. “I will attend the comeback stages and a few personal schedules. I freaked out a little when I was sent the revised schedule because there was just so much but after I sorted it out into group and individual activities it became far less daunting. I guess I’m as ready as I can be for it.”

 

“Are you staying for all of the shoot today?” He asked.

 

“No. I’m going to head home soon to rest before all of your v-lives start tomorrow. According to you it’s going to be the last opportunity for good sleep I get for a few weeks.” You took a piece of sushi off his plate and ate it.

 

He chuckled and shook his head. “If the others were here know that I would have stopped you. I can’t let them get ideas about stealing my food with no repercussions.” He grinned. “Have a good evening noona. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

***

 

To say the lives were chaotic would be an understatement. The dorm was a madhouse when you arrived and you’d never seen this many people in the place. There were people doing hair and makeup, micing the guys up, set dressing, making sure the cameras were working, making sure the devices they were giving the guys were working, lighting attendants and a couple of managers. Then, eight members were there. Yixing was due to fly in this morning and he’d be heading straight here for his brunch live. You’d texted him last night, worried that he would exhaust himself but he’d assured you that he slept like a log on flights and that he’d rest well the night before.

 

You’d decided to turn up to the first day of the broadcasts to see how they worked. You weren’t really needed until the second day according to the managers. You’d watched Sehun & Vivi’s broadcast from your room and smiled the whole time. That dog was too cute for its own good and Sehun was utterly adorable when he was around Vivi.  What you hadn’t expected was the room full of post it notes which must have taken hours for a poor staff member to set up. Sehun had been doing well and giving good answers but you lost it completely when he exposed Baekhyun to the world. You hand reached for your phone before you could stop yourself.

 

Y/N - So on a scale of 1 - 10 how dead is Sehunnie right now?

B - …What did he do?

B - Shit he’s on v-live isn’t he?

B - WHAT DID HE DO?!

Y/N - Not much really. He let everyone know that you like nice smells which is pretty normal.

B - …Why do I sense something bad coming?

Y/N - And then a little mention of how you like biting Sehun.

B - That’s not news, fans see me biting his arm and shoulder in concerts all the time.

Y/N - On the butt.

B - What.

Y/N - Ass, heiny, buttocks, gluteus maximus, arse, rear, rump, bum, booty. Should I continue?

B - I’m gonna kill him.

Y/N - I’d advise against doing it now since he’s on air, and you know, you have a comeback in 2 days and all.

B - asdffklskskiddsa that fucker.

B - And stop laughing. I can practically hear it through your messages.

Y/N - BUT ITS SO FUNNY

B - SHUT UP

Y/N :P

 

You tossed your phone onto the mattress and kept watching. Sehun’s broadcast finished up and you hoped he lived through the night unscathed. You had about half an hour until Junmyeon’s broadcast started. He had told you all week about the various broadcasts he’d be doing and you’d caught the fashion show one and the games one and it was fair to say those were day and night. In the games one he’d been his utterly dorky self, punishing himself for losing against himself in the 2 player games by eating lemon & punching himself with the automatic boxing glove in the face. 

 

Then the fashion show he’d been far less cringey, turning music on and making suggestive comments. Telling fans that they can’t come see him get changed but that he’d put on nice music so they could imagine it. Today’s broadcast was apparently about cake so you had no idea what you were in for. He’d told you to rest until Jongin’s broadcast then to head home since Chanyeol’s was at his studio late at night.

 

You almost choked on your water when he finished the cake and said “Here, this is poison. Die!” “I’m kidding. Happy Birthday!” “Why were you born?” You knew he could pull off lame dad jokes, cringe worthy broadcasts and husband material broadcasts but this, this savagery was new. You’d only seen glimpses of it during your time with the group but damn, was it amazing.

 

After Junmyeon’s broadcast ended you headed up to the dorm to check on Jongin before his broadcast started. He was putting some final touches on the room he’d be in and reading over the notes he’d made for what he wanted to do. He hadn’t noticed your arrival and Junmyeon took that opportunity to pull you aside. “I need you to do something for me.”

 

You looked him up and down. “Why are you wearing a hanbok?”

 

“Never mind that. I need you to get Jongin out of that room for two minutes.” His eyes darted around as he tried to presumably keep out of sight of Jongin.

 

You hesitated. “…Why?”

 

“So I can hide in the closet and scare him during his broadcast.”

 

The honesty was appreciated but the idea of aiding in scaring that poor man didn’t appeal to you. What the hell was up with Junmyeon tonight? Did comebacks turn him into that mean parental figure or had he just been hiding this side of his personality from you? “Where did this mean Junmyeon come from? First the poison cake now scaring poor Nini.”

 

He didn’t even acknowledge your question, instead choosing to beg you to agree to his wishes. “Please? Pleeeaaase.”

 

“…Fine.” You agreed, probably faster than you should have but you were so used to this behaviour from Baekhyun that you rarely let these stalemates last longer than they absolutely needed to.

  

The rest of the night went well. Jongin’s broadcast was cute and very charming, much like the man himself. You felt a little bad for him when Junmyeon jumped out of the closet to scare him, he’d been in there a long time so it was no wonder that he’d fallen asleep in there. You helped out with a few comments and questions by quickly translating them to Korean and writing them onto cards to hold up so Jongin could see. After the broadcast you headed back home to have yourself a hot chocolate and drift off to Chanyeol’s broadcast.

 

You blushed slightly when his studio came into view. You couldn’t see the bed from the angle he’d set up but you knew it was there and your mind drifted back to nurse outfits and red lace. It amused you that his hair was now red as well. Watching him make a song with fans was incredibly endearing but you found yourself fading in and out of consciousness as his broadcast continued. The last thing you heard before falling asleep was him accidentally swearing and you giggled to yourself then allowed yourself to drift off.


	31. Comeback

You woke up around 11am the next day feeling refreshed. You knew that was probably the last decent night’s sleep you’d get in awhile with their latest comeback lurking just over the horizon. Rolling to your side you reached for your phone to check today’s schedule. 

 

  * 3PM Brunch with Lay
  * 7PM Home Cooking with chef D.O.
  * 8PM Fantastic Kim Brothers Karaoke Part 1
  * 9PM Fantastic Kim Brothers Karaoke Part 2
  * 11PM Baekhyun’s (Lol)ercoaster



 

Today was also the day that Yixing would return from China. All of the guys (as well as you) were incredibly excited for him to be back. You’d missed his calming presence and the way he could deliver a strong critique or opinion and not come off as rude or mean. You knew he’d been working hard on solo music & press conferences for The Mystic Nine while he was away and you couldn’t wait to see the fruits of his labour.

 

You didn’t have to be anywhere until 3 when Yixing’s broadcast was starting. You wouldn’t get to see him beforehand since he was going straight from the airport to the dorm and basically straight into the broadcast. The poor kid worked too hard and you still had no clue as to why SM scheduled his broadcast like this. You hoped it was so that he could get it done and then go rest until the next day.

 

You decided to do some grocery shopping and make yourself snacks to take with you to the comeback specials and various events during the week. Everyone had lead you to believe that you’d barely have enough time to blink let alone stop for a proper meal. You figured you’d make some sandwiches and little snack packs of biscuits, mixed nuts and lollies to give you those extra bursts of energy you might need to get you through the day.

 

Before you knew it, you had a weeks worth of portioned snack and your fridge actually resembled the home of an organised person who didn’t live off take out. You glanced up at the clock and realised you only had fifteen minutes before you had to head upstairs to the dorm so you quickly tidied the kitchen and grabbed a small packet of biscuits to put in one of the pockets in your hoodie then made your way up to the dorm.

 

When you arrived upstairs it was much more crowded than the previous day but as you shuffled your way to the front of the crowd you realised it was because all eight of them were standing there preparing to watch Yixing’s broadcast. He was laughing and chatting with the guys as one of the stylists fixed his hair and makeup. You overheard small parts of their conversation and tried not to laugh at how determined they were to stay and watch. “Guys come on, you’ll see me after. This is embarrassing if you stay and watch!”

 

“We’ve missed you hyung.” Baekhyun pouted.

 

“The dorm isn’t right when you’re not here.” Sehun mumbled shyly.

 

“Please, they’ll listen to you for the next two weeks without any complaint. Just let them watch.” Suho chuckled. “And we really have missed you. It’s good to have you back.” He smiled and patted Yixing’s shoulder.

 

Yixing grinned and acquiesced. He moved to the little table and chair that was set up for him and took a seat. “Can I eat everything on here?” He asked the director.

 

“It’s brunch so eat as you talk with the fans and play songs. The fortune cookies have questions in them so don’t overdo it on those.” Was the response he received. He nodded and prepared to start the broadcast. The director turned to the others. “You can stay but if you distract him or make too much noise I’m kicking you out. This is supposed to be a nice intimate brunch with Lay, got it?” The members all nodded, Chanyeol hiding a yawn as he sipped on his coffee.

 

The broadcast was sweet and much like the true professional he was, you would not have known that he’d just flown in from China and come straight to recording. You couldn’t help but smile as he answered fan questions in Korean and Mandarin and played snippets of the music he’d been making.

 

Jongdae had snuck up next to you as you watched the recording. “Hyung really is special.” He started. “He works harder than all of us and hardly ever complains. He refuses to rest so putting him to bed is always a challenge but we’re constantly in awe of his commitment and passion to everything he does.” You glanced at Jongdae’s face and saw him watching Yixing with adoration and respect. The soft smile on his face as Yixing shared music and discussed collaborating with Jongdae on some songs made you smile.

 

Before you could respond Jongdae moved and went back to his spot amongst the rest of the guys. The rest of Yixing’s broadcast went by in a blur and before you knew it he’d wrapped and was being engulfed by his members in a crushing hug. His musical laughter sounded above them. “Alright, alright! I missed you too but I need to breathe.” Slowly and reluctantly they let go of him, allowing him the space he’d asked for.

 

You wanted nothing more than to run over and hug him as well but you had to remain professional and wait until later because there was no way you weren’t going to give him a bone crushing hug as soon as you were able to. He looked away from his members and spotted you, smiling and inclining his head in a polite nod.

 

The guys were corralled and directed towards the front door so that they could go to dance practice for the rest of the day, with Kyungsoo, Minseok, Jongdae & Baekhyun returning in a few hours to complete their broadcasts. The others, Yixing included, would remain at the studio until later that night. “See you tomorrow teacher-nim!” Yixing called as he was being escorted out the door, smiling brightly and waving as he left. I missed that dork. You thought to yourself.

 

***

 

You had to keep stifling your giggles at the adorable level of chaos that was unfolding in front of you. Kyungsoo was cooking and that alone would have been enjoyable to watch but when you added both Jongae & Minseok in the mix as they read the comments out and tried to distract Kyungsoo hilarity ensued. “This comment.” Jongdae started, laughing while trying to speak as he pointed at the tablet. “A fan said this, should we say it?”

 

Minseok peered over his shoulder and grinned. “D.O. is cute!” He burst into an adorable fit of giggles as soon as he finished saying it, glancing over at Kyungsoo and waiting for his reaction. Kyungsoo gave Minseok a look that only made him laugh harder before ignoring the comment and continuing to cook. He kept telling stories of getting to visit his mother when he had down time and how they’d gone for walks. You could see the joy on his face when he talked about her and it made you smile.

 

When he finally finished cooking his dish both Minseok & Jongdae tasted it. You knew they liked his cooking and constantly told you that he was the best cook in the dorm but this was a new dish, something they hadn’t had before and they were cautious with their tasting. From the looks on their faces you could tell they were pleasantly surprised.

 

Kyungsoo’s broadcast finished up and the three guys quickly tidied up the kitchen. Minseok took charge and did the dishes whilst Jongdae cleaned up the scraps and rubbish and Kyungsoo wiped down the benches.

 

You had a small break as Jongdae & Minseok’s makeup was touched up before they moved to the living room where a karaoke machine had been set up. You could see Baekhyun wandering in and out of the gaming room he was in as each broadcast started. If you didn’t know better you’d say he was bored but you could see the mischievous smirk on his face and knew he was just biding his time before making an unplanned cameo in a broadcast. If you were a gambling woman you’d have guessed it would be during Jongdae & Minseok’s broadcasts since he spent much more time with them and for some reason Minseok had a high tolerance when it came to dealing with him whereas Kyungsoo would have retaliated as soon as the cameras were off, and the missed Yixing so he was never going to disrupt his broadcast.

 

Karaoke started and you were swept away by Jongdae’s voice. You’d only ever heard them sing to annoy each other in the dorm, not like this. His voice had completely captured your attention that you nearly jumped out of your skin when Kyungsoo spoke from next to you. “He was born to sing. He has one of those voices that just warms your being, it’s like a hug.”

 

You nodded because you were lost for words. “Baekhyun too, you feel the emotion when he sings.” He paused. “But don’t tell him I said that. I’ll never hear the end of it since the thoroughly enjoys singing loudly and off key in the dorm.” He shook his head and chuckled.

 

“What about you?” You asked.

 

“Me?”

 

“Yeah. Aren’t the three of you the main vocals?”

 

“I guess, I’m the soul. Jongdae is the foundation, Baekhyun the emotion and I’m the soul.” He responded.

 

“I look forward to hearing everyone tomorrow. I’ve only seen a few clips and heard your songs, I can’t wait to see the difference when it’s live.” You smiled.

 

“I hope we can live up to expectation. Now I’ll bid you goodnight, I’m going to go and try to get a good night’s rest before tomorrow.” He bowed slightly and took off down one of the halls to his room. How he or any of the others would be able to sleep with karaoke going on was beyond you.

 

Focusing your attention back onto the karaoke you saw that Jongdae had finished and Minseok was now picking a song as they checked the comments. It occurred to you that this was the first time you’d really seen the guys interact with their fans. Sure you’d seen a few videos online when you did some initial research into the group but seeing it now that you knew them well in both a professional and private sense was different. You knew them outside of their idol lives and it still struck you when you remembered just how famous these nine guys were.

 

As Minseok started singing the song he’d auditioned with you were blown away by his gentle angelic voice. It was not what you had expected him to sound like but you were thoroughly impressed. As if sensing the spell Minseok was putting over the room with his song Baekhyun crept in and pretended to belt out the song into his phone.

 

They tried to get Baekhyun to stay and sing a song but he ran off to prepare for his broadcast. Soon enough their karaoke broadcast came to an end and they took a brief break while the second part of their broadcast was set up. A few of the guys started to trickle back into the dorm and you greeted each one as they passed through. Chanyeol had apparently gone to his studio and Kai and Yixing were still practicing. You spotted Sehun whining at Kyungsoo about food and then Kyungsoo dragging the younger back towards the kitchen as he begrudgingly started to make him some food.

 

In your periphery you spotted Baekhyun chatting to Minseok. “Hyung please, I’m already bored. It’ll be more fun if you play with me.”

 

“Baek, I need to rest.”

 

“You got to sleep in today, please. I’ll make it up to you hyung. Just one game then you can leave to sleep. I’ve been reading the comments and aeri’s are really liking seeing more of you.”

 

You missed the last part of their exchange when one of the producers came to ask you a question but from the excited look on Baekhyun’s face as he disappeared into the dorm you were pretty sure he’d won Minseok over.

 

The second part of the broadcast started and you watched as Minseok & Jongdae took questions and provided advice, disagreeing on the advice given almost every time. Minseok’s sneaky answers kept making you stifle a laugh. A fan pointed out Minseok’s stubble much to his horror. You’d never seen a man in his twenties freak out about stubble showing. Idol life was still so strange to you.

 

Eventually their second broadcast came to an end. As soon as they were done Jongdae let out a big yawn before getting up and thanking every staff member for their hard work. Before Minseok could stop him, he’d disappeared and you assumed he’d gone to shower and sleep.

 

The staff spent the next hour getting both computers set up in the back of the dorm, as far away from the bedrooms as possible. Baekhyun had been playing games to pass the time and you could see why he kept emerging from the room to see what everyone else was up to. The back room had no windows and was quite small. Apparently it had been a spare room once upon a time. 11PM finally rolled around and Minseok reappeared after refuelling with coffee. It was time for the final broadcast before the comeback.

 

You felt for the kid. He’d been so excited to do a games broadcast and he was good at LoL… just not tonight. Tonight their opponents were just too skilled and the rest of their team just wasn’t up to the task. It didn’t help that Minseok hadn’t played in awhile but Baekhyun kept reassuring him that it wasn’t his fault that they were losing.

 

All you could think of every time you saw Baekhyun tense up was how well he was doing to not just yell or swear at the game. It’s what inevitably happened every time you saw anyone play LoL yet Baekhyun was managing to hold it together. Sure it meant he was silent and looked angry at times but the self control he had to keep his cool was admirable.

 

Managing to keep his cool didn’t prove to be enough and they lost all of the games they played that night. The broadcast was still fun and mostly light hearted. You didn’t miss the crestfallen look on Baekhyun’s face when he realised that he’d accidentally shown his user ID to their fans. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to create a whole new login to continue being able to play. The boys ended their broadcast and thanked all of the staff. They got up and offered to escort you to the door, claiming they had something to ask you before you left.

 

“Did you enjoy the broadcasts?” Baekhyun asked.

 

“I did, they were all quite diverse and entertaining. I hadn’t really experienced any of you interacting with fans yet so it was good to see how you speak to them and act in front of the cameras.”

 

“We’re not too different are we?” Minseok asked.

 

“No. When you’re talking to them like this it’s quite similar to how you normally are, just less swearing and slang. It’ll be interesting to compare it with tomorrow’s comeback stage.” You responded.

 

Baekhyun smiled as he opened the front door to their dorm. “It was fun having you around for the day. Rest up because this is the last proper night of sleep you’re gonna get for awhile. Trust us.” Minseok chuckled but made no move to correct Baekhyun. You bid them both goodnight and headed back down to your apartment.

 

Sleep came easily to you that night. You’d been worried that you would start to fret over their big day tomorrow but you kept reminding yourself that this was not their first comeback, that they knew what they were doing and that you weren’t working tomorrow, you were just attending to get a feel for the format for when you were overseas with them.

 

***

 

“Chanyeol, why do you look like you’re bleeding?” You asked, hearing Sehun chuckle in the background.

 

“I dyed my hair last night!” He responded, a big smile on his face. “Do you like the colour?”

 

“The red suits you but the bleeding effect does not. Is it gonna run when you sweat on stage?”

 

“Shit. I hadn’t really thought of that. I’ll just have to explain it if it’s noticeable.” He shrugged and disappeared back to the hair and makeup station.

 

Sehun was still laughing after Chanyeol left, shaking his head at his hyung. “He knew we were wearing white today… why he had to wait until 2am to dye his hair is beyond me. The colour is going to bleed for the entire comeback special. Aish.”

 

“Wait you’re all wearing white today?” He nodded. “That idiot…”

 

“Right? Anyway, I’d better go get ready. Enjoy the broadcast!” Sehun called out as he made his way down the hall to the change room.

 

***

 

You figured a few vital things out during the comeback special. 1. Jongdae threw all semblance of image reservation out the window when there were prizes to be won. He’d throw anyone under the bus and you were dying of laughter at how badly he wanted to win. 2. Never cross Kyungsoo for he might be quiet but you could tell that he held leverage over everyone and was saving it for a special day. 3. Minseok had zero shame and zero care for anyone judging his relationships with the guys. He didn’t even bat an eyelid at the married couple jest, in fact he played it up while Jongdae got embarrassed.

 

The rest of the comeback special went well, bringing smiles and laughs to everyone. What you were really hanging out for was the performance because it was the one aspect of their work you could just enjoy. You didn’t need to correct anything or try to analyse the flow of words, body language or emotion like you did with the Q&A. Plus you really wanted to see them perform. You knew how hard they’d practiced and you could tell they were itching to share the fruits of their labour with the world.

 

Lucky One had you dancing in your seat backstage. It was next to impossible to not feel the funk coming through the instrumentals on that track and the choreo, the footwork involved was incredible. Heaven allowed you to sit back and listen to their voices as they sang and it pulled on your heart strings and left you smiling.

 

They left the stage to change into their final costumes and you felt for the poor stylists who’d have a hell of a time getting the fresh red dye out of Chanyeol’s white shirt. The crowd cheered and the energy in the Olympic Hall reached a fever pitch as everyone anticipated their performance of Monster. The music video teasers had come out a day or so ago and the concept for this era was darker and edgier and fans were going wild for it. You’d be lying to yourself if the day you saw them return to the dorm with new hairstyles and comments about piercings hadn’t piqued your interest.

 

The lights dimmed and you saw the silhouettes of all nine take their places on the stage. “Fuck.” you muttered under your breath when the lights came back up and the music started. The guys were in sync and if you weren’t working for them you’d feel attacked by them because this edgier concept suited them too well. Jongin’s blonde hair was disarming and a far cry from the soft brown he had when you first met him. Junmyeon’s silver tone was striking and stood out amongst the sea of black hair (aside from Chanyeol’s red and Minseok’s brown) that the rest of the group had. You could see why they were so popular, their personalities were fun and engaging and their stage presence was phenomenal - add in the talent with singing and dancing then it was a no brainer for them to have a following this large. The song ended, the lights dimmed and you had to block your ears from how loud the screams from the crowd were.  

 

***

 

“But noona I don’t see why we can’t do the lesson now? I have time to kill while we get ready for today’s program.” Jongin whined.

 

You stared down at him as he stretched on the floor and shook your head. “No Jongin, like I said, you have to be free from all distractions and I need at least a few hours notice so I can bring the planned lesson for you,”

 

“But -”

 

“And whilst you might have a few hours before you have to record, you’ll be getting pulled into wardrobe, hair & makeup, test shots, selfies, practice, and who knows what else. That won’t work for our lesson.” You rested your case for hopefully the last time today. Jongin kept asking for his lesson whenever you arrived with the group at one of the music shows and you were running out of ways to tell him no without giving anything away.

 

“Ok but seeing him actually try to complete one of your lessons here would be hilarious.” Sehun piped up from the back corner. You turned and glared at him.

 

“Not helping Sehun.” He only laughed harder before Yixing appeared to take him away. “Sehun, you know that wouldn’t work. Stop teasing teacher-nim.”

 

Before Jongin could protest much more the chaos of being at a show recording started. They were all rotated through hair and makeup then wardrobe, rewatching their latest performance to analyse and fix spots that weren’t perfect, warming up their voices and trying to keep their energy up and not give in to their nerves.

 

Right before they took the stage Jongin pulled you aside. “Ok tomorrow I have a photoshoot. Can we do the lesson then? He asked.

 

“We can do it before or after the photoshoot but not during.” You replied.

 

“Ok. Can we try for before but if that won’t work we move it to after? Please?” He pouted. Why do they all pout when they want to get their way. It’s incredibly unfair of them. He has no right to look cute in this stage getup, no right at all.

 

“I can work with that.” You nodded and smiled.

 

“I can’t wait!” He called out as he ran off towards the stage.

 

So much for sleep. Now you had to go over his lesson plan that night and adapt it to the location you’d be in. It would be worth it if his lesson went according to plan.

 

**A/N** \- I’m not overly happy with this chapter but I needed to cover all of this so that I could move forward. I hope it’s still interesting and enjoyable, and I’m sorry if it’s a bit lacking. After this we’ll be up to Jongin’s lesson so please bare with me. As always comments are appreciated.


	32. Lesson 6

 

Were you nervous? A little bit. Why? This lesson felt too public. You were used to locked doors, knowing that there was no way for anyone to intrude, privacy and everything about the setting that Jongin chose was the opposite of that. He wanted to meet up at the studio where he was scheduled to have a photoshoot and have his lesson in one of the spare rooms. You couldn’t blame him, he simply thought it was a language lesson, and if that were true then there would be no issue with the room that any of the hair, makeup or wardrobe people could barge into mid lesson. Unbeknownst to Jongin, the lessons were a fare more private affair and so you were trying to refrain from having a minor coronary as you sat in the back of a cab on the way to the studio.

 

You had your bag which contained the details for his lesson, a few small rewards for if he behaved well - you’d recalled how his behaviour changed in the group lessons whenever he received praise so you planned to utilise this to your advantage today. He had a tendency to go off on tangents and he was easily distracted so you were hoping that you would be tapping into a praise kink that he didn’t know he had. Regardless of whether he got a reward or a punishment at the end of the lesson, there was no way it was happening immediately, the guy was set to shoot for GQ right after your lesson and the last thing you wanted to do was damage either of your reputations or lose your job.

 

 

One of the stylists showed you to the room Jongin was waiting in. She entered and quickly took a couple of measurements before bowing and exiting the room, closing the door behind her. Jongin smiled warmly at you from his seated position near the mirror where he’d had his hair and make-up done. “Hi noona.”

 

 

You couldn’t help but smile warmly back at him. “Hi Jongin,” You collected your thoughts quickly, reminding yourself that all of the guys knew to refer to you as their teacher during lessons, no exceptions. Not ever for the stunning brunette sitting before you. “I’ll let it slide just this once but you have to remember ot refer to me as your teacher when did your hair go back to brown?” You blurted the latter half of the sentence out as it finally clicked in your head that he was no longer a blonde, but he’d been blonde yesterday. Seriously, these boys changed hair colour as often as you changed your underwear.

 

 

He chuckled. “It’s just for the shoot, I’ll be blonde again afterwards.”

 

 

“Isn’t that bad for your hair?” You asked.

 

 

He shrugged. “Probably…As long as it doesn’t fall out I don’t mind. We left my hair alone for awhile so it should be healthy enough for now.” He glanced at the door and at his phone as he checked the time. “So we have about forty minutes before I have wardrobe fittings, is that enough time for the lesson noona, I mean teacher-nim?”

 

 

You nodded. “That should be enough time. The setting isn’t ideal but as long as no one interrupts the lesson then I’m happy.” You glanced at the door. “It doesn’t lock does it?”

 

 

One of Jongin’s eyebrows arched. “No,” he said hesitantly. “The cordi noonas have to be able to access the room to bring my clothes in and to tell me when it’s time to get ready.” He paused, looking perplexed. “Why does it need to lock for an English lesson though?”

 

 

You shrugged. “I prefer privacy when it comes to one on one tutoring. If I eliminate the possibility of distractions and interruptions then I feel more at ease.”

 

 

He rose from his seat and walked towards the door, opening it and calling out to one of the stylists. You couldn’t make out the words being exchanged but you could make out the excessive whining and laughing coming from him. You smiled and shook your head knowing that you were about to ask him to become Kai, and that there would be far less whining and giggling after you brought him forward.

 

 

Jongin closed the door and sat back down. “I asked the cordi noonas to knock before coming in so that they don’t disturb my very important English lesson.” He smiled softly. “We won’t be disturbed now noona.”

 

 

You let the slip up pass since he’d just secured privacy just to make sure you felt more at ease. This guy was far too kind for his own good. You were glad he had the others to stop him from giving too much of himself away. “Thank you Jongin. Now you remember how the lessons work?”

 

 

He nodded. “Pretty much… are they different when it’s just one on one?”

 

 

“A little.” You sat back in your chair while you addressed him. “Much like in the group lessons I ask you to learn while embodying your stage persona, but unlike the group sessions, if you misbehave, break my rules or waste my time you will receive punishment. If you pay attention, follow my rules and do your best then you will receive a reward.”

 

 

“Like when I try to train my dogs? I give them treats when they behave.” He interrupted.

 

 

“I’m not treating you like a dog Jongin. While the premise is similar I think it’s unfair to compare the two, especially since you give them treats regardless of how they behave.”

 

 

“Sorry noona.” He apologised.

 

 

“Teacher-nim.” You corrected. “You will refer to me as teacher-nim for the duration of this lesson or I will have to reprimand you for your disobedience.”

 

 

“Sorry teacher-nim.” He apologised a second time, a little sulkier than before but you chose to ignore it.

 

 

“That’s better.” You paused. “Now as I was saying, the group sessions are focused on expanding your English vocabulary and getting you used to speaking English as a group. The one on one session is completely focused on your concert speeches. I tailor a lesson specifically for you in a way that I think will help you remember your speech easily so that if you slip up on a word you have a memory trigger to remind you of the speech. I also help you perfect your pronunciation for those speeches.” You let your words resonate with him for a moment before continuing. “Do you have any questions?”

 

 

He scrunched his face as he spoke. “Uh… I don’t think so.”

 

 

“Alright, let’s begin.” You reached into your bag and started rummaging for the item pertaining to Kai’s lesson.”

 

 

“You’re so serious today, it’s weird.” He chuckled.

 

 

You shook your head. This was going to be more work than you originally thought. Jongin was too playful and distracted. “I’m not here as your noona or your friend today. I’m here as your teacher and we have a specific amount of time to conduct this lesson in. I’d appreciate it if you could pay attention and show your teacher the respect she deserves for spending so much time preparing this lessor for you.” Your tone was curt and showed that you meant business.

 

 

Jongin was a little taken back by your demeanour but he said nothing on the subject. You noticed the change in his body language, sitting up straighter, making sure he was facing you and that nothing was in his hands. You wondered if it would last.

 

 

You reached back into your bag, pulling a book out of it and placing it on your lap. “Now for your lesson I was originally going to make it dance based but since you requested it to be here I had to adjust my plans.” His brows furrowed as he waited for you to keep speaking. “I know you are an avid reader and that you also love reading for your niece and nephew.” His face lit up at the mere mention of them, his mouth falling open as his hand reached for his phone, no doubt to gush over his family and to show you photos of them. You held up your hand to stop him and his face dropped, making you feel like you’d kicked a puppy. You needed Kai to appear for this lesson before you gave in to Jongin’s adorableness and let him derail the lesson.

 

 

“Under normal circumstances I’d love nothing more than to hear all about your niece and nephew but for the purpose of this lesson I need you to get into your stage persona. This lesson is for Kai and I want to help him with his speech.” You said.

 

 

Jongin fiddled with a loose thread on his pants. “That’s difficult for me.” He mumbled.

 

 

You softened your gaze as you watched him continue to play with the thread, avoiding eye contact. “Why is it difficult?”

 

 

He shrugged. “I don’t know, it only feels natural when I’m dancing or during a photoshoot. The rest of the time I’m just me.”

 

 

You nodded. “And that’s ok, but I still need you to try. You’re getting ready for a photoshoot right now and you’ve got the hair and make-up done. Does that make it any easier?”

 

 

“Maybe.” He muttered.

 

 

“Could you please look at me?” You asked. Hesitantly he lifted his head and locked eyes with you. “Please try? For your teacher.” You smiled softly.

 

 

Jongin closed his eyes and took a deep breath to centre himself. You gave him the time he needed to clear his mind and eventually he opened his eyes again. This time, Jongin was gone and there was no doubt in your mind that the confident stare that held your gaze belonged to Kai.

 

 

You swallowed thickly, not entirely unaffected by his gaze, you were only human after all. You mentally cursed yourself and told yourself to pull it together, you had a lesson to teach and no one, not even Mr. Devil May Care sex eyes, was going to stop you from teaching it. “I had this book specially made for you. It will work as a reading tool for younger members of your family as well as trigger your memory for the lines of your speech.”

 

 

He sat silently as you handed him a piece of paper. He picked it up and scoffed. “Why make a book if you’re just going to hand me my speech teacher?”

 

 

You crossed your arms. “Because I want to hear you read out the lines first. You’ve been the quietest in the group lessons, always getting out of reading aloud to the others so I don’t know what level your pronunciation is at.” He shifted in his chair, his body’s way of telling you that he was nervous about the task. You gave him no wiggle room, knowing that not only would you face criticism if he couldn’t deliver his speech or be understood, but that he would also face ridicule if he was the only one who messed up. Kai could handle that. Jongin was a whole other story. “First sentence please.”

 

 

Kai cleared his throat and stared at his piece of paper. You could see him mouthing the words silently. You tapped your foot lightly to make sure that he knew you were waiting for him to speak. He took another breath and read the first line. “Hello. I’m EXO’s Kai. Hello EXO-L.” Unsurprisingly he had no issues with the first line. He’d need to use more energy and actually sound happy to be introducing himself but for a read through it was fine.

 

 

“Second line please.”

 

 

Another moment of silence as he read over the words, mouthing them before actually speaking. “It’s very hot here isn’t it?” You made a note for helping him not get too tongue tied over this line, the pacing was key and you’d noticed that when he got too excited he would rush through his words.

 

 

“Keep going, now for the real test.” You said. He chuckled as he read the line over, shaking his head in an attempt to not cringe before sending a judgmental glare your way. You threw your hands up in defence. “I don’t write the lines, I just teach them. Read please.”

 

 

“I’m not sweating this much because it’s hot, but because I gave a hot performance.” You tried not to visibly cringe at the line. Whoever wrote these greasy lines for the boys needed a performance review because the poor guys nearly self combusted every time they had to read one of them out. They worked wonders on the fans but you could tell how weird the guys felt about delivering them. You made a note to tell him to overdo the line to make it funnier unless he wanted to play up the sexy angle, but you figured that was more Xiumin’s speed. That boy was shameless when it came to delivering those kinds of lines.

 

 

He looked up at you again and you nodded, indicating that he should continue. “I feel very happy today.” You were sure that he’d add some emotion to the words that spilled out of his mouth but you made a note regardless. You also noted the L at the end of feel, the boys often struggled with making their L’s and R’s sound different.

 

 

“You’re past the halfway point. Two more exchanges to go.” You prompted.

 

 

“Today is just about us so we don’t have to worry about other people. We can enjoy ourselves to the fullest.” This was the line he struggled with the most, it had a lot of words and if he tried to rush it, it’d all blend together and make no sense. It needed some rhythm to its pacing.

 

 

Instead of waiting for you to prompt him he rushed through the final line, clearly a bit embarrassed to say it when the thousands of fans weren’t present. “Thank you, I love you.” You stifled a laugh as you forced yourself to remain in teacher mode. You finished making your notes as he fidgeted, tearing small patterns into the piece of paper you’s handed him.

 

 

“For a readthrough you did well, obviously you need to change how you deliver the lines otherwise the fans will think you don’t want to be there but I’m sure you already know that.” He nodded. “There are a couple of spots to work on but nothing major, just some tweaking to perfect it.  Second line, just don’t rush it. Give the words a rhythm so that you stick to a pace that allows your tongue to work through each word. Third line,” He gave you a look that told you his thoughts about that particular line. “-I know Kai, I know. Third line, my advice is to overdo it to make it funny otherwise you have to amp up the sex appeal but I’ll leave that choice up to you. In the fourth line you need to enunciate ‘feel’ more so that it doesn’t get mistaken for ‘fear’. Fifth line, again just the pacing. Don’t rush the sentence or the words will merge together.” Kai huffed and continued tearing the pattern into his piece of paper. You pursed your lips, really not wanting to deal with another misbehaving student. Sehun had been enough work. You cleared your throat as you waited for him to stop and pay attention to his teacher.

 

 

When he worked out that you’d stopped speaking and were waiting for him he dropped the paper. “Sorry teacher-nim.” He smirked. _Oh no you don’t, you smug little shit_. “You said I did well then you listed so much stuff to work on. You just want to spend more one on one time with me don’t you?” _Don’t even think of trying the eyes on me Kai._ He looked at you suggestively and you scoffed, acting as nonplussed as you could. There was no way you were going to let him know what that stare did to you. Not until this lesson was over.

 

 

You sighed. “That approach won’t work so save your energy and listen. You did do well but there are always things to work on, it’s the same as when you learn choreo. You can always do something more, something different to alter its impact.” You moved your chair so that you were sitting next to him which only increased his smirk. You ignored how it made you cross your legs tighter than you normally would as you sat the book in your lap. “Like I said earlier, I had this book specially made for you. Each page relates to a line of your speech.” To prove your point you opened the book to the first page which had a picture of a bear cub waving to the reader. The text read ‘Hello! I’m ____! Hello everyone!’

 

 

Kai chuckled at the image. “That one is pretty straightforward.”

 

 

You hummed in response and turned the page. The next image had a the bear laying under an umbrella at the beach. ‘The weather is very warm here isn’t it?’ On the opposite page the bear was being handed a novetly cheque by a dog and the two were stood under a banner that read Fishing Competition 1st Place. The bear had droplets drawn on him and the text read. ‘I’m not sweating this much because it’s hot, but because I always give my best in my performances.’ Kai outright laughed at the image. “So I’m supposed to remember the bear’s story in order to remember my speech?”

 

 

You nodded. “That’s the idea. The images on the page are supposed to be specific enough to trigger the line from the book which will make you remember the English words. I tried to incorporate your interests and likes into the images so that it had a better chance of being stored in your memory. You brought his attention back to the book as you turned the page to the bear sitting on the floor with the dog, surrounded by buckets of fried chicken. ‘Also I feel very happy today’ On the opposite page, and continuing onto the next two pages, the bear and dog had a slumber party set up, complete with karaoke, a dance party and video games. ‘Today is just about us so we don’t have to worry about other people. We can enjoy ourselves to the fullest.’ Kai smiled as he looked at the images and you thought that maybe, just maybe he’d be better behaved the next time you asked him to read through his speech.

 

 

The final page was the bear and dog at the dogs house, lying on the floor surrounded by books, smiling. The last bit of text read ‘Thank you, I love you!’ and there was one final picture of them making a heart with their arms. Kai was silent for a few seconds before he broke into a huge grin. “Thank you teacher-nim. It was very thoughtful of you to make a book for me to remember my speech but the fact that I can then read this to the younger members of my family… thank you.”

 

 

You smiled, glad that the late nights and massive favour that you owed Byungchol for illustrating and printing the book for you with such short notice hadn’t been for nothing. “You’re welcome but in order to keep the book you have to read through your speech again but this time, do it like its at the concert. Pretend that there is a silver ocean and screaming fans in front of you. Try to remember the hints I gave you as well, if you do well you get to keep the book and you’ll get a reward.”

 

 

Kai held out his hand as he glanced sideways at you. “May I?” He asked as he looked down at your hands. You wondered why he was staring at your hands. Was he staring at them or was he staring at your legs? Your hands we smoothed the hem of your pencil skirt as the questions flitted through your mind. You furrowed your brow as you thought which made him smirk. “The book teacher-nim, may I have the book?” You mentally slapped yourself before picking up the book, which had been resting in your lap, and handing it over without saying anything. You didn’t want to admit how much his gaze disarmed you. With Jongin it was all doe eyes and soft looks. There was a mischievous innocence in Jongin’s eyes but Kai, his eyes were 100% bedroom eyes. They were confident, dark and demanding. Their sole purpose was to throw you off your train of thought and to submit to whatever he wanted you to do, something you could not afford to do when you were supposed to be the authority figure in the room. He was testing you at this point and you were beginning to waiver.

 

 

He silently read through the book page by page, absorbing the contents and cementing the images to his memory. You were going out on a limb with this lesson, hoping that he was as much of an avid reader as you thought he was. Chanyeol had told you that Jongin loved to read and would sit up late and lose himself in books whenever he wasn’t exhausted from schedules. He’d told you that even when they got home late from a performance, Jongin would sometimes still try to read in his bed before falling asleep. Chanyeol joked that those were the nights that Jongin forgot his usual routine of dropping his contact lenses onto Chanyeol’s bunk, usually onto Chanyeol as he tried to sleep.

 

 

When he finished with the book he handed it back to you then stood and walked to the other side of the room, his back facing you. You watched as he took in a few deep breaths and whispered the groups greeting to himself before turning to face you. Unlike the read through, he was completely animated, his eyes searching all over the room, looking everywhere and nowhere all at once. He spoke louder, but not loud enough that anyone outside the room would be able to make out the words, he smiled, smirked and laughed his way through his speech. He danced over the words, taking your advice and giving them a rhythm that he carried out with subtle body movements. He was good at this, far better that you had thought, and you were impressed. For the third line he turned to where Suho would be standing and chuckled suggestively as he ran his fingers through his hair, winking as he completed the line and then bursting into a fit of laughter. He was lively, flirty, sincere, and oh so endearing. He made it through each line without any problems, his pronunciation much better than it had been before. As he got to the last line he threw out finger hearts and bowed.

 

 

Almost immediately he rushed back to his seat, avoiding all eye contact with you as he tried to get over his embarrassment from performing his speech for you. You were too busy being impressed and proud to care that he was embarrassed. “Kai! That was incredible! You gave your speech as though you really were on stage, you took my feedback and altered your delivery of the lines. The pacing was perfect and you were just so great, I on the verge of applauding you.”

 

 

“Teacher-nim! That was so embarrassing! Please don’t make me do that again until we’re all on stage together - wait it was good?” He lifted his head when he registered your compliments, a smile growing on his face. “Does that mean I get to keep the book?” You nodded and his smile grew even more and he clasped his hands together, throwing them towards each side in a little victory dance motion. You were so close to laughing but you held it in, just.

 

 

“You wanted to succeed for them?” You asked.

 

 

He nodded. “After I saw the book I knew I had to do well so that I could read it to them.”

 

 

You glanced at the clock and saw that time was almost up. You rolled your shoulders and prepared for the next part of this conversation. “You also get one other thing for being so well behaved, for taking my feedback and putting the necessary changes into your speech so that you could deliver it perfectly.”

 

 

He cocked his head at you. He must have forgotten the reward after having such a laser focus on getting the book.

 

 

“You get a reward.”

 

 

“But… isn’t the book my reward?” He seemed confused.

 

 

“For every lesson I give I have tailor made the session to suit whoever I’m teaching. For Chanyeol I used music, for Lay I used dance, for D.O. I used cooking, you get the idea. With each lesson I also provide a reward or a punishment that is determined by how my student performs during the session. You got a reward which means you are allowed to request something from me. Before deciding on your reward I suggest talking to the members who have had lessons with me, which at this point, is everyone except CBX. I think you’ll find that you can ask for more than you think.” Kai stared at you with a confused look on his face. As he mulled over your words there was a soft knock at the door. You got up and crossed the room to answer the door.

 

 

What greeted you was a sweet looking woman with a rack of clothes behind her. She looked apprehensive as she spoke. “My apologies, but I have to fit Jongin for his wardrobe now. May I come in?”

 

 

“Teacher-nim, what can I ask for?” Kai uttered from his seat. You turned your head to him as you opened the door for the stylist, allowing her to roll the rack of clothing into the room.

 

 

“Just chat with the others when you get back and let me know your request later ok?” There was no way you were continuing this conversation now that the bubble of privacy had been broken. “I have to get back to the dorm to see Yixing so I’ll hear from you later.” You said as you collected your bag. The last thing you saw as you left the room was Kai’s brow furrowing as he tried to work out this reward business.

 

 

***

 

 

“Noona! Quit hogging Yixing!” Sehun whined as he tried to fit into the section of the couch the two of you had curled up in. You’d arrived at the dorm an hour ago to hang out with Yixing, only to find that everyone else had the exact same intentions. He’d simply smiled at you and shrugged, confused about all of the attention being focused on him.

 

 

“I wasn’t gone _that_ long…” He’d started. Baekhyun flung himself at his elder, dramatically describing just how horrible life had been without Yixing there.

 

 

Eventually everyone settled down and agreed to watch a movie but Sehun had gotten grumpy when Yixing curled up at one end of the couch with you. “Bro, I spent the whole morning shopping with you.” Yixing scolded. “Anyway you’re too tall to be the smaller spoon.” He giggled.

 

 

“Yaahh, no fair.” Baekhyun whined.

 

 

“I’m so tired. Dae, how much longer can I relax before we need to go?” Minseok asked from his prone position on the floor.

 

 

“Not long hyung, we’ve gotta leave in like five minutes.” Jongdae groaned.

 

 

“Why did we think this subunit was a good idea? Huh?!” Baekhyun asked to no one in particular.

 

 

“Because apparently even though we love staying home we are also gluttons for punishment.” Minseok groaned.

 

 

Chanyeol laughed at the three of them as they slowly pulled their tired bodies from the floor and tried to get motivated to get back to practice. “Could the three of you sound less happy to be having your subunit debut in less than three weeks?”

 

 

“We’re excited but we’re just so fucking tired. You haven’t seen our choreo yet.” Minseok sighed. “And could someone please explain why the hell I have to be the leader?!”

 

 

Kyungsoo deadpanned. “You’re the least likely to make a dick joke on live tv.”

 

 

“He has a point.” Added Junmyeon.

 

 

You were giggled even harder when Baekhyun and Jongdae simply shrugged and nodded at their remarks. The three of them grabbed their things, put their shoes on and headed for the door, probably to practice until late at night.

 

 

“Min?” You called out.

 

 

“Yeah?”

 

 

“I think you’ll do a great job as leader for the subunit. You are basically the only one who can keep Baekhyun in line when he’s acting up and Jongdae knows his limits with you. You don’t think you’re suitable because you aren’t a chatterbox like the other two right?” He nodded. “That’s precisely why you are suited to the role. You’ll do great.” You smiled. He chuckled as he followed the others out the door.

 

 

“Thank you noona.”

 

 

One they were gone the movie resumed. Everyone chatted throughout or napped intermittently. It was a simple way to spend an afternoon but you wouldn’t trade it for the world. Well, not until the conversation turned towards you and your lessons. You tried hiding under the blanket but Yixing didn’t let you hide.

 

 

“Guys, if you are going to discuss this in detail can I at least not be here? Please?” You groaned. You could feel Yixing laughing behind you as he tried to relax you by playing with your hands.

 

 

“Oh but noona, we wanted to hear about Jongin’s lesson.” Five faces smiled innocently at you. _Innocent my ass,_ you thought.

 

 

“I know I’ll regret this but you can ask five questions about any of your rewards, Jongin’s lesson or Sehun’s punishment and I’ll answer them. Then we never speak of this again.”

 

 

**A/N: Holy hell it’s been 4 months. Thank you for sticking around and following this fic. It means a lot to me. As always I want to thank[@oh-beyond](https://tmblr.co/mfQGj1UPDPanJfG4F5RLq6A)  for reading my work and talking thought all of my concerns with me. I also want to thank [@sammsdreaming](https://tmblr.co/m9TjsFgdRvei9Lrd2bT7zEg) for being my wealth of Kai knowledge when I got stuck on a mannerism or needed to just yell into the void.   
**

**Any ideas for what Kai’s reward is gonna be? ;) Let me know in the comments.  
**


	33. Hot and Cold

 

**A/N - Somewhere along the lines this update turned into a monster of its own and now it sits at just under 9k. I hope you enjoy Kai’s reward. Special thanks to[@oh-beyond](https://tmblr.co/mfQGj1UPDPanJfG4F5RLq6A) for beta reading for me and providing the encouragement I need & to @sammsdreaming for always being up to discuss anything Kai and smut related ;)**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter :)  
**

**Warnings: Smut, sensory deprivation, hot/cold play, bondage.**

 

 

“What do you mean he’s acting strange?” You asked.

 

 

“He keeps asking questions and then disappearing into his room only to return with more fucking questions 10 minutes later. It’s not like him!” Chanyeol complained.

 

 

“Remind me again why is this my problem?” You sighed as you pushed the remaining lesson plans away from you, you weren’t going to be able to focus on them until Chanyeol left you alone. This was the fourth phone call from him in two days and you were at your limit. It had started when Jongin returned back to the dorm, thankfully you were long gone by then, having dragged yourself out of there after answering five questions for the others (reminding them that if they ever uttered a word about any of your answers in your presence or told anyone else that you would make their lives hell). According to Chanyeol, Jongin had returned to their dorm really confused and had dragged them one by one to his room to find out exactly what you’d meant by ‘reward’. After they were done blowing his mind he had stayed in his room all night & hadn’t spoken to anyone. The following day he’d started asking them oddly specific questions then disappearing back to his room. That’s when the calls had started.

 

 

The voice on the other end of the phone huffed at you. “ _You_ did this to him.”

 

 

“No. The five of you did. You didn’t have to tell him the exact things that we did but each of you went into graphic detail and probably scarred the poor guy. Did any of you ever stop and think about how I told you about the rewards? Christ, you nearly lost your mind when I told you I blew Suho! You lot were only supposed to tell him that he could have anything he asked for and loosely tell him you’d all received something sexual. Don’t you _dare_ try and tell me his current behaviour is my fault.” You bit back.

 

 

“How did you k-”

 

 

“Sehun called and told me. He thought it was hilarious at the time but after some reflection he realised that maybe you’d all freaked Jongin out and he was worried.” You pinched the bridge of your nose in frustration. “Just stop telling him everything. Leave some of it to mystery for fucks sake.” You didn’t intend to sound quite so harsh but you knew you still sounded mean.

 

 

A soft huff on the other end of the line told you that Chanyeol thought you were mad at him. You could picture the crestfallen look on his face. You weren’t mean to anyone and you knew he’d take it to heart. He might be the main rapper of the group but he definitely did not possess the stereotypical behaviour associated with rappers. He was quite possibly the most empathetic, kind hearted person you’d ever met and you couldn’t help but feel guilty for snapping at him. “Chan, I’m sorry. I promise I’m not mad at you, I’m having a tough day and everything is frustrating me. You guys could have handled this Jongin situation better but my rudeness was uncalled for.”

 

 

“You promise you’re not mad at me?” Came the quiet reply, his deep voice rumbling through the phone.

 

 

“I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die.” You said.

 

 

“Good. I don’t want noona to be mad at me.” He replied. “I’ll let you go, let us know if we can do anything to help you. We might seem like a bunch of idiots most of the time but we’re pretty good at helping out if you give us a shot ok?” His reassurances calmed you slightly. It was nice of him to offer to help, and you knew you could always turn to them but you felt bad about doing so. You knew how hard they worked and just how little downtime they actually had so you never wanted to interfere with it.

 

 

“I know, I just don’t want to impose. You guys hardly ever get proper downtime.” You mumbled.

 

 

“Do I have to remind you that you are our friend? You are not just our teacher or someone that more than half of us have, well, fucked, we like having you around. Don’t forget that.” You stifled a laugh at how quietly he said ‘fucked’, it was endearing to no end.

 

 

“I gotta go, but thank you for that. I can sometimes forget that I have nine wonderful friends living just upstairs.” You smiled as you spoke.

 

 

You said your goodbyes before hanging up the phone, dragging the 3 remaining lesson plans back over to you. You knew you wouldn’t get through all of them before the overseas tour started so you wanted to work out some adjustments sooner rather than later. It was far more likely that you would be conducting the remaining lessons in hotel rooms, rather than the settings you’d originally chosen. You frowned a little, Chen’s would have been a lot of fun to do. You made a mental note to try and get his done before the group left. It’d be tight, with the CBX debut right around the corner but you’d were going to try.

 

 

***

 

 

Weighed down with bags of groceries, you arrived home to an envelope taped to your door. It was too fancy to have any business being taped to your front door. The only people sending you mail were work (who opted for electronic communication for efficiency) or your parents (who sent postcards but those went to your mailbox, they most certainly did not find themselves taped to your door). You opened the door and took your groceries in, then headed back to peel the envelope off the door. It was the kind of envelope that wedding invitations came in, and you did not know anyone who would make the effort to come all the way to your door and stick it there, hell you didn’t even know anyone who was getting married. If your name hadn’t been written in flowing script across the front you would have been certain that it was on the wrong door.

 

 

For now, you threw it onto your couch. You had dinner to worry about and by the way your stomach was grumbling, it was a much more pressing matter than some fancy envelope. You turned your attention back to the bags of groceries and began unpacking them and putting everything away, only leaving out the items you needed for dinner. You’d decided to treat yourself and make a casserole, that way you’d have something healthy, tasty and a whole bunch of leftovers as well - and who didn’t love leftovers? Leftovers always got a bad rap when you were a kid but as an adult you’d come to realise that they were actually amazing. Without them you would be surviving off greasy fast food and lacking in all of the nutrients a human needed to survive.

 

 

You’d just finished chopping the carrot, celery and onion when your phone chimed. You quickly washed your hands to remove the onion residue from them, lest you rub your eye later and regret everything. You reached over to your phone and unlocked it to see who was messaging you, only to laugh to yourself when you saw his name lit up on the screen.

 

 

**[6:14pm] Baek:** You’ll be glad to know that Sehun is still with us.

 

**[6:14pm] You:** Oh good, I was starting to think I would have to pick out a dress for his funeral.

 

**[6:15pm] Baek:** Well I’m glad I caught you before you went and spent money on the brat.

 

 

You laughed as you put the phone down so you could grab another chopping board and knife so you could prepare the beef. It had been days, and you’d figured that Baek was over Sehun exposing him on VLive but if you were Oh Sehun, you’d be sleeping with one eye open. Baek was spending all of his time with Minseok and Jongdae, the latter of the two being the revenge king.

 

 

**[6:17pm] You:** No murder is my preference here.

 

**[6:17pm] Baek:** We’ll see…

**[6:17pm] Baek:** Anyway. What are you doing?

 

**[6:18pm] You:** Cooking, so I can’t really chat much rn.

 

**[6:18pm] Baek:** A likely story. Soo uses that line on me all the time when he doesn’t wanna chat.

 

 

You took a few steps back and quickly snapped a photo of your kitchen.

 

 

**[6:19pm] You:** _Sending DCIM2458.jpg_

**[6:19pm] You:** Proof of my culinary adventures.

 

**[6:20pm] Baek:** Well at least one of you is honest. Why so much food? Are you gonna surprise us with home cooking?

 

 

You could practically see his face as he typed that, all pouty and hopeful. When he wanted something he turned on that cute side he possessed and turned it up to 11, the jerk. Unfortunately for him, you seriously loved your food.

 

**[6:20pm] You:** Not this time, I’m making leftovers so I don’t have to cook during the week.

**[6:20pm] You:** If you make a joke about me being old I’ll be forced to kill you.

 

**[6:21pm] Baek:** In the interest of self preservation I’ll withhold my comments.

 

 

You chose not to answer him since you knew he was baiting you into a game of wits that would ultimately end in innuendo and right now the only thing you cared about was eating your dinner so he’d just have to go without playful banter for now.

 

 

While you were chopping up the beef you phone dinged again and you rolled your eyes. If there was one thing Baekhyun hated, it was being left on read. Honestly, you expected it to continue dinging as he inevitably spammed you with texts but your phone remained silent. You started cooking the beef then checked your phone.

 

 

**[6:35pm] Baek:** Come have a meal with Minseokkie, Dae and me this week. We’ve hardly seen you because we’ve been preparing so much for this subunit debut.

 

**[6:37pm] You:** That sounds great. I’ll chat to you later, this food won’t cook itself, well it will, but I need to help intermittently. Fuck, I’m hungry.

 

**[6:37pm] Baek:** With great hunger comes great thirst ;)

 

**[6:38pm] You:** OMG. SHUT UP.

 

 

You tossed your phone onto the couch so that any further texts weren’t going to distract you from cooking your meal. You couldn’t even remember the last time you’d had this stew but you were practically salivating at the memory of it. As you added ingredients to the pot and stirred you thought about what having a meal with Jongdae, Minseok & Baekhyun would be like. You knew what to expect from them when it was a private setting, like their dorm, but in public you’d only been out with the whole group, and that was eventful enough. You expected that they’d tease you more than usual, if only because they had someone else to tease after being stuck with just each other’s company for so many weeks. In any case, it would be nice to catch up with them, you just had to make sure to keep the conversation away from Baek’s suspicions about you and Minseok as well as the lessons. Those were topics that were off limits and even though he hadn’t brought them up for awhile you didn’t trust that he’d just magically gotten over it.

 

 

You flopped down on the couch after you set the pot to simmer on a low heat for the next hour or so, sinking into the plush fabric of your beloved couch. It wasn’t as heavenly as the one upstairs but you didn’t have that kind of money to throw around. As you grabbed your phone, the forgotten envelope from your door brushed your hand. You picked it up and opened it. Inside was a cream coloured card, the expensive embossed kind with the gold border, with simple yet elegant cursive script on it. ‘ _Meet here tomorrow night_ ’ You furrowed your brow in confusion. Who sent this? Why were you supposed to agree to meet them? You trailed your eyes lower to the normal script in the hopes that it would help clear up your confusion.

 

 

_A reward awaits you at The Westin Chosun Seoul. Arrive at 7pm. Inform the front desk that you are here to meet with Jin Zhong Ren, they will provide you with a key. Take the elevator to the specified room and await further instructions._

 

 

You stared at the note wondering just who the fuck Jin Zhong Ren was… they certainly weren’t Korean, not by the name they provided anyway. Google was not helpful either which only made you more frustrated. There was no way you were going to go to a hotel (no matter how damn fancy it was) to meet with someone you didn’t know. You were smarter than that, stranger danger was not lost on your when you were in school. Before you tore the card up and threw it away you decided to ask the one Chinese person you knew if they’d been handing out your number to anyone while they’d been back home, it was a long shot but you figured you’d see if Yixing knew anything, after all the person had put a lot of effort into confusing the ever living fuck out of you.

 

 

**[7:21] You:** Hey, this might sound weird but were you handing my number out to anyone while you were in China?

 

**[7:21] Yixing:** You’re right, that does sound weird. I haven’t given your number to anyone. Is something up?

 

**[7:22] You:** Hmm. Ok.

**[7:22] You:** I came home to a note on my door, real fancy, inviting me to a hotel. The guys name was Chinese so I figured I’d check with you before I threw it out.

 

**[7:23] Yixing:** That is weird.

**[7:23] Yixing:** And uh… I don’t wanna freak you out but it could be saesangs trying to trick you or set you up. Out of curiosity, what was the name? It might mean something.

 

**[7:23] You:** Fuck! I didn’t even think of that. I wasn’t going before but now I’m 100000% not going.

**[7:24] You:** It was Jin Zhong Ren

 

 

It hadn’t even crossed your mind that it could be saesangs or anti fans who put that note on your door. The thought alone sent chills down your spine because it would mean that not only could they access the building and get past security but it also meant that they knew who you were and where you lived. It would also mean that they could get into the guys apartment. You were about ready to call down to security to get the footage from your flood for the day when Yixing replied.

 

 

**[7:36] Yixing:** Ohhhh. Ok. That’s not anyone to worry about.

 

**[7:36] You:** Who the hell is it?!

**[7:36] You:** How do they have my number?!

**[7:36] You:** Why do they want to meet me?!

**[7:36] You:** WTF Yixing. WTF.

 

**[7:37] Yixing:** First of all, calm down.

**[7:37] Yixing:** I… can’t tell you who it is but please trust me that you know them, and that they are not out to harm you or do anything bad. You gave them your number, months ago, you just know them by a different name.

**[7:37] Yixing:** Don’t ask me any more about it because I can’t say anything. But, go to the hotel and do as they instruct. Nothing bad will happen to you. I promise.

 

 

Now you were just more confused. Yixing knew who this guy was but he was refusing to tell you who they were? You hated cryptic shit and now you knew you’d spend the rest of the night stewing over this as you tried to work out who he was. Yixing said you knew him, but by a different name? That you’d known him for months? Your brain went into overdrive as you sifted through every person you’d met that Yixing would know of and well, the list was pretty limited. A further deep dive into google after dinner was going to be required for you to debunk this. You hopped up to stir the stew and check if the potatoes were softened yet. You really hoped that they were, you were hungry. Confused and hungry.

 

 

***

 

 

Maybe you were stupid, maybe a little crazy, or maybe you were a genius. You thought you’d deciphered the invitation and if you were correct, then you were in safe hands. If you were wrong and if Yixing had been wrong, then, well, you might have been on your way to the last hotel room you were ever going to see. You’d called Yixing and provided him with all of the details of where you’d be and when and had instructed him to call you at 7:15pm and to alert police if you didn’t answer after three attempts.

 

 

You’d called Chanyeol after sifting through google last night and asked him a few questions which had helped you come to your decision. A decision which had led you to the foyer of a hotel that made you feel out of place. You were not rich enough to be in a place like this. Wall to wall marble, the black statue in the centre of the lobby and gold fixtures screamed You are too poor to be here, get the fuck out (but it a snobby way so more like _Oh my, how ever did the riff raff find their way in here? Are you lost, or should you have taken the cleaners entrance? The budget accommodations are further down the street, be gone.)_ The place had a fucking pastry boutique and a ornate flower shop on top of being a fancy ass hotel. You had never felt so out of place but, you held your head high and waltzed yourself straight up to the front desk, informed them of whom you were here to meet and was promptly provided with a keycard and escorted to the elevators. Right or wrong, whoever had invited you to be here had rented out the Premium Junior Suite so the staff were falling over themselves trying to make sure you felt welcomed when all you really wanted was for everyone to ignore you and go about their business.

 

 

Being ignored is apparently not on the agenda, as one of the front desk clerks accompanies you in the elevator, describing all of the excellent features that the suite offers. You nod along politely as she drones on about square footage and the views, the thread count of the bedding and complimentary bathrobes. You do, however, tune back in when she mentions the round spa bath situated next to the bed. Rich people hotels were weird, when did a bathroom stop being a separate room? Thankfully she remained in the elevator once you arrived at your destined floor so you thanked her for her enlightening chat and made your way down the corridor until you found room 1401. Should you have tipped her? You had no idea but you didn’t and it was too late now. Worst case scenario she thought you were too poor to spare a dollar to tip her, best case, you weren’t supposed to tip. You shook your head to clear the thoughts that were crowing your mind, mentally preparing yourself for either being right about who would be behind this door or hoping like hell that Yixing would pull through for you. 

 

 

**[7:00] You:** I’m at the door, heading in now. I’m 99% sure that we’re right but fuck this is a dumb idea. Just so you know.

 

**[7:00] Yixing:** You’ll be fine, I promise. Now have fun ;)

 

 

The room is exactly as the bubbly clerk had described, large windows looking out over Seoul, a small modern desk in in the corner, a large and very comfortable looking bed - with the strange but kind of cool round bath adjacent to it. The wood texture feature wall complimented the room nicely. Being a suite there was a small sofa and kitchenette area in another room, with more windows looking out over the city. You marvelled at how the sunset made the skyline look like a painting or an image ripped straight from a graphic novel. You removed your heels and slid your feet into the soft slippers by the door before making your way further into the room. As you approached the bed you noticed a slim white box with a small card placed on top of it. It was the same cardstock and cursive font as the one that had been stuck to your door.

 

 

_Wear This._

 

 

You lifted the lid, revealing the contents of the box to you. Inside you found a black silk robe, sheer black stockings and a garter belt, and a matching set of red lace underwear. If you were correct about your benefactor then you’d be more than happy to change into these items but that tiny niggling part of your brain wanted confirmation that you weren’t putting yourself in a dangerous situation. You decided to bite the bullet and call him, potentially ruining your surprise but if it wasn’t him then you were leaving this hotel as fast as your feet could carry you.

 

 

“Noona?” He answered on the third ring, just as you were starting to worry that the call would go to his voicemail.

 

 

“Hey, uh this might sound odd but are you on your way to see me right now?” You asked.

 

 

“Uh… why?” He slowly and hesitantly responded.

 

 

“Just. If you left those notes and organised this room and everything then I need to know now. I’m like 99% sure its you but I’m not staying here a moment longer without being sure.”

 

 

“Ok calm down. Fine, I’m on my way. Was my clue not obvious enough?” He said.

 

 

“I couldn’t be sure, and Yixing scared me when he mentioned anti fans and saesangs.”

 

 

“Fuck. How did I not even consider that? _Idiot_.” He chided himself. “I’m sorry for worrying you noona, but I promise, I am on my way.” He reassured. “When I get there, I hope you will have followed all of my instructions. I prepared well for this.” He teased, a darker tone lilting in his voice.

 

 

“I’ll be ready for you.” You purred.

 

 

Now that your worries were resolved you quickly changed into the garments he’d left for you, your anticipation growing as you slid each piece of fabric up your body before covering it all in the silk robe. You felt luxurious. As you sat on the bed you noticed a tray near the sofa with champagne on ice. You could vaguely make out the shape of another card so you made your way over to it

 

 

_Drink Me._

 

 

You picked the flute up and wandered around the suite, spending a considerable amount of time gazing out the windows as you sipped on your drink. Normally you didn’t care much for champagne but this wasn’t so bad, you just tried not to think of the price of the bottle.

 

 

You spot another note on the desk and waste no time in walking over to uncover the instructions written on it.

 

 

_Heels On._

 

 

You chuckle and go back to the door, switching your slippers for your heels, enjoying the ideas of what was to come as they played out in your head. You found the last note on the mirror in the bathroom (there was still a small bathroom in the suite, they just opted to put the shower and bath out in the main room, an odd choice but you could see what they were going for with it, subtlety was not this hotels strong point). The last note read:

 

 

_Wait on the sofa, have no more than two glasses of champagne._

 

 

You did as it requested and waited. You were about to pour your second glass when your phone rang. 7:15 on the dot, Yixing was punctual, it made you smile. You could just picture him staring at his phone from the moment you sent that last test message until it was time to call. You made a mental note to thank him later by taking him out for the day. You didn’t want him to worry so you answered before the call went to voicemail. “Hey.” You greeted nonchalantly.

 

 

“The lack of terror in your voice is a good thing right?” He asked.

 

 

“I’m safe. I had a minor freak out when I got here because there were instructions and well, lets just say there was no way in hell I was going to follow any of them unless I knew who was going to walk through the door.” You said.

 

 

“You rang him didn’t you?” He chuckled.

 

 

“Yup. I had to. I was thirty seconds away from fleeing the building otherwise.” You replied.

 

 

“I’m glad we were right. I just hope you haven’t ruined whatever he has planned for you tonight.” He teased.

 

 

“That’s just about enough from you Yixing.” Your response caused him to burst into laughter, at least one of you found this whole thing funny. “I’m going to ignore that outburst. I gotta go, but thank you for being someone I can count on.”

 

 

The laughter promptly died down on the other end of the line. “Like I told you, you can always count on us to have your back. I’m just glad we weren’t wrong, my blood pressure wouldn’t cope with that.” A light chuckle crept back in but before you could call him on it he spoke again. “Have fun, I’ll leave you to it. Don’t break the guy” He hung up before you had the chance to say anything, the cheeky bastard. You laughed to yourself as you poured yourself that second glass of champagne and sipped on it while you waited for him to turn up. You’d only break him if he asked nicely.

 

 

***

 

 

As it turned out, you didn’t have to wait too long. About halfway through your second glass you heard someone outside the door, you heard the sound of the keycard in the lock and the door opening. You knew who to expect on the other side of that door but still you held your breath, just in case. A small part of you still worried that it won’t be him, even after speaking to him not ten minutes ago. Thankfully your irrational worry is quickly dissolved once you lay eyes on him.

 

 

If there was one thing that you decided right there and then, it was that Kai should always wear a suit, because you were practically drooling at the sight of him. He smirked when he saw you ogling him, but really who could blame you? He looked fucking hot. He removed his shoes by the door and set his coat over the back of a chair before making his way towards you.

 

 

“I see you found my instructions.” He said, his eyes roaming up and down your form. At this point you’d worked out that all of this was for his reward, you just weren’t sure how you were meant to play along, were you supposed to behave or were you supposed to play dumb? You’d have to remind him afterwards that this kind of scenario should only happen when he knows his partner well, or if he uses clearer communication.

 

 

“I did, but I’m a little confused.” You pout.

 

 

That took him off guard. He knelt in front of you, taking the champagne flute from your hands as he set the glass back on the table. His eyes met yours, his gaze earnest. “What are you confused about?”

 

 

“What is all this? I get that it’s all part of your reward but I need to know what your reward is first, just in case what you want to do is a hard limit for me.” You stroke his face, “Don’t get me wrong, so far I like where this is headed, the lingerie, the hotel, the strange sex tub next to the bed. Very classy Kai, but I need to know a bit more before we can continue.”

 

 

He grabbed the hand that was stroking his face and brings it to his lips, placing soft kisses along your fingers and up to your wrist. “All in good time. I promise, we won’t begin anything before I tell you about it and get your consent. I just don’t want to ruin the surprises all at once if that’s ok with you. Trust that I won’t take advantage or do anything against your will.” He says as he continued placing kisses along your forearm, smirking when he sees your eyes flutter as he brushes over a particular erogenous zone. “Do you trust me?”

 

 

You nod, “Yes.” the words come out breathier than you intended which would only serve to stroke his ego.

 

 

He took your neglected hand and repeats the process of covering your fingers, hand and wrist in kisses. His actions fuel the desire that was growing steadily in the pit of your stomach, exciting you. “I want you to hand over your control for the evening. I want you to let me control your orgasm, to bring you to the edge until you beg for it, for me.”

 

 

You unconsciously clench your thighs which does not go unnoticed by him, his dark eyes looking down at your legs, barely covered by the stockings, the tops of the garters peeking through the robe as it fell across your thigh, then back up to your face as he arched a brow. “So responsive for me, I think you are going to enjoy tonight immensely.” He teased.

 

 

He stood up slowly, pulling you up with him. “Let me see how well my gifts fit you.” He took a step back and motioned for you to twirl for him, so you do. You start to turn slowly but he stops you, untying your robe but not opening it. “Much better, now you can actually show me.” He says. You resume your slow twirl, letting the robe fall from your shoulders as you tease him, showing skin but not the skin he desires most. You hold the robe closed around your front, hiding the lingerie from him which makes him groan in frustration. Before he can complain about you teasing him you remember his words, that he wants the control tonight, so you slowly let the robe fall completely to the floor, leaving you before him in just the red lacy underwear, black stockings and garter belt, plus your heels. You’d feel exposed if it weren’t for the heated gaze he was giving you right now, making your own desire grow even more.

 

 

“You have no idea how sexy you look right now, fuck.” He groaned, momentarily closing his eyes as he attempted to stop himself from just throwing his plans out the window and ravishing you where you stood. When he opened his eyes you saw the lust brewing in them, that feeling in the pit of your stomach growing more. He moved back in so that he was standing in front of you, his hands rubbing down your arms as he attempted to maintain a hold on his self control. You weren’t faring much better, the tether between your self control and desire to give in to your baser needs was frayed. “I picked these out especially for you.” He lifted his hand and lightly traced along the lacy edge of the bra. The sensation gave you goosebumps. “The red lace because you are passionate and stronger than you appear.” His fingers slid down to the garter belt and kept going until they reached the tops of your stockings. You could feel your arousal building with every light touch and every titillating sentence that left his delectable mouth. “The garter and stockings because you’re a practical woman, but you don’t skimp on the details.” You stifle a whimper when he grabs your ass. “The satin robe because you are always a package deal, wrapped in inviting wrapping.” Since when did words from this man affect you like this? One thing was for sure, Jongin was not in this room with you, no. This was all Kai and he was wrecking you without even touching you. He looked down at you, his eyes dark and promising wicked delights. “The heels because, well, those are for me. They are just fucking sexy.”

 

 

“Kai,” You whispered. You needed him to tell you his plans for the evening now, before your mind glazed over completely with desire, it was already foggy enough and you knew you’d soon be unable to do anything except let your body call the shots. Your brain was officially about to check out for the night. “I need you to tell me what you want to do to me now. If we wait too much longer I’m not going to be able to make coherent decisions.”

 

 

He pressed his forehead against yours as he spoke, his voice low and thick with want. “I want to take you on a sensory journey. I want to remove your control and have you give in to pleasure, to beg for me to give you your release.”

 

 

You shuddered. “You have to be more specific, please.”

 

 

“Rather than tell you exactly what I want to do, are you opposed to the use of blindfolds or having your arms and legs tied?” He asked.

 

 

“No, as long as we establish a safeword so that if I need you to, you can unbind me.” You reply.

 

 

He hummed in response. “I wouldn’t proceed unless we had a safeword, in fact, I’d be worried if you didn’t ask for one to be used.” You relax at his response. You trusted him but at the same time, you needed to hear the words spelled out for you. You couldn’t dabble in if’s and but’s when you were about to allow yourself to be completely open and vulnerable, you needed certainty and absolute truths. “There’s more.” He chuckles when he feels you tense at his words. “Have you ever tried iceplay, waxplay or any kind of hot/cold stimulation?”

 

 

“No, but I was always curious about it.” You respond.

 

 

“Will you let me try it with you?” He asks hesitantly.

 

 

“Yes, with the same stipulations as the sensory deprivation - safeword.” He grips your shoulders, walking you back towards the main room where the bed is. Halfway there his composure cracks and he can’t resist his own desire to have you any longer. He pushes you against the wall, pinning you between his arms and body as he captures your lips in a kiss. The kiss isn’t sweet, rather it’s full of need and want. His mouth hastily moves against yours, his tongue pressing against your lips as you open your mouth and allow him to deepen the kiss. It’s sloppy but it only serves to make you want him more. Seeing him lose his cool, for the first time since he set foot in the room, made you realise that he must be holding back. He wants you, badly, but he wants to explore his fantasy with you before he allows himself to ravage you. “Kai,” you manage to get the words out in between kisses.

 

 

“Mmm?” His response is distracted, if he can’t capture your lips in a kiss then he moves on towards your neck, causing a moan to escape from you.

 

 

“Bed. Now.” He chuckles in response to your needy tone, tossing you over his shoulder and giving your ass a slap, ignoring the surprised yelp that you make when he does so, and walking towards the bed. His movements halt when he reaches the end of the bed, with you still draped over his shoulder. From your position you can’t see anything, you can only see his back and if you crane your neck, you can stare at his ass. Those suit pants are a blessing.

 

 

“I thought you agreed to let go of your control for the night?” He muses as he slowly lowers you from his shoulder and onto the bed. You lay before him, somewhat self conscious. You feel too exposed in the lingerie when he’s still fully clothed. He notices the slightest shift in your emotions and cocks his head to the side. “You truly do look amazing like this. Just try to relax and enjoy yourself, that’s what I want right now.” The bulge in his pants prominent. You were curious about his cock, would it be large, girthy, long, pink? How would it taste? Would you get to wrap your lips around it or would he skip some foreplay and fuck you senseless? You knew he knew how to use his hips with that precision that only dancers had. You couldn’t wait to feel him inside you.

 

 

He moves to the bedside table and opens it, pulling out a satin blindfold and ties, placing them by your side on the bed. He maneuvers himself between your legs and hovers over you. “I won’t put them on unless you’re comfortable with it, but I think you’ll enjoy the rest more if you let me.” He lowers his head to capture your lips with his, pressing his body to yours as he kisses you. Are you worried about having no sight or ability to move? Sure. But you trust Kai to no take things too far. He’s noticed every single reaction you’ve had tonight, no matter how small, so you feel safe entrusting him to take care of you. Plus you can’t deny how turned on you are, he’s hardly touched you but you can feel how you’ve soaked through your panties. Your need to see this experience through with him is larger than your hesitation to give up control. He breaks the kiss, tugging on your bra. “Off. Please.” You reach behind you and unclasp the bra, letting him slide the straps down your arms before unceremoniously tearing the undergarment from your body. He stares down at you in awe. “How are your tits so perfect? _Fuck_.” He shifts his weight onto one arm so that the other can grope your breast, rolling your nipple between his fingers, making you gasp loudly.

 

 

“Paddington.” Is your response. Kai looks at you, confused and trying to suppress a laugh. You level your gaze at him. “My safeword. My safeword is Paddington. You can tie my hands first.” All signs of laughter disappear from his face once he realises what you’re saying. That your words mean that you trust him, completely. He resumes kissing you, this time with added vigour. He nips and sucks at your bottom lip as he reaches for one of the silk ties. Without breaking the kiss, he pins your arms above your head, weaving the fabric around both wrists before finally tying them with an easy to release knot.

 

 

Once your arms are secured he moves down your form, nipping and sucking his way to the valley between your breasts. His hand moves back to teasing around your nipple, brushing over the sensitive area when your whines became too needy. Not one to neglect quality foreplay he latches his lips around your other nipple, his tongue flicking over it repeatedly. You moan loudly at the sensation, loving the feeling but needing more. You need friction and you need it now.

 

 

He pauses his movements, earning him a rather unimpressed look from you. “Do you trust me?” He asks.

 

 

“Yes.” You reply.

 

 

He smiles and reaches for the blindfold. “Trust me, every touch will be heightened once you have this on. I’m going to make you cum for fucking hard and you won’t be able to see it happen. You won’t even _want_ to see it, you’ll be so strung out on pleasure.” He says, voice low and dripping with confidence. You feel yourself clench on nothing, wishing more than anything that there was something between your legs to dull the ache that was growing there. You nod, indicating to him that you’re agreeing to let him deprive you of your sight from here on out.

 

 

Then the soft fabric slides over your head, covering your eyes and plunging you into darkness. The sensation was strange, you knew Kai was still between your legs but the feeling changed. He let his fingers trace down your face, over your lips, down your neck and around your breasts. He feeling of his touch was stronger, more intense than before. Your breath hitched when his lips pressed against your neck again. Every move he made surprised you now that you couldn’t see him. “You ok?” He murmured against your skin. You nod in response, losing yourself to the new sensations you’re feeling.

 

 

His hands roam lower, until they meet the top of your panties. “What do you want me to do?” He asks as he plays with the edge of the lace, dipping his fingers beneath the fabric but not moving them any further south, where you want them the most.

 

 

“Anything.” You whisper. It’s not a lie, you just need him to do _something._ You know he’s not going to fuck you yet, not after he made grand promises about playing with hot and cold sensations. So you don’t care if he fingers you or eats you out, as long as he does something soon. You are too turned on to handle being teased much longer.

 

 

He chuckles. “Remember those words.” You feel the bed shift again as stands up. “I just need to go to the other room for a moment, but I will be right back with you.” The sounds of his feet padding along the floor grow softer the further from you he gets. You’re not sure how long he’s been gone but it feels longer than a few moments. You have no point of reference and can’t help the worry that creeps in. Your breathing picks up as you start to stress until you hear the quickly approaching sounds of his feet. “Hey, hey, don’t freak out. I’m right here ok?” He settles back on the bed, next to you as he rolls you towards him and embraces you. “I forget that a few seconds feel like an eternity when you can’t see. Are you ok?” He asks as he rubs his palms over your back, centering your fraying nerves.

 

 

“I’m ok. It just felt like you were gone for a really long time.” You mumble. He holds you against him as your breathing and heart rate return to normal. He’s warm and you feel safe in his arms. In the back of your mind a small voice told you that your reactions were normal and that you were giving yourself over to him but you were too far gone to make sense of your current state, all prior knowledge of how submissive states work flew out the window.

 

 

“Are you ready to continue?” He asked tentatively.

 

 

“Yes.” You reply.

 

 

“Safeword?” He prompts.

 

 

“Paddington.” You chuckle. You wish you could see his face to see his reaction to the word. He rolls you onto your back and moves back his place between your legs. You hear a cap being opened and a tube being squeezed. Did he have lube? Or massage oil?

 

 

“I’m going to use a warming gel, it’s mild and suitable for, more sensitive areas of the body, but if it feels even slightly uncomfortable let me know straight away. The last thing I want is for you to feel like I’m rubbing deep heat on your pussy.” You want to make a smart response to that but his fingers are finally closing in on where you want them the most. You moan when his fingers rub up and down your slit, your arousal seeping through the barely there panties. The gel left a warm tingly feeling wherever it touched, making you crave his fingers more.

 

 

“Kai, please.” You whimpered.

 

 

He chuckled lowly. “Aww do you want more? Do you want me to stuff your pretty pussy with my fingers? To warm you from the inside and make you so insatiable for me that you come apart on my fingers?” You moan loudly at the visual, you honestly don’t care, you just want him to touch you more. You rut your hips in an attempt to get more friction from his fingers but he pins your hips to the mattress. “Tsk, tsk. This will not do. I think for that, you have to lose these panties. I can feel how wet you are, you’ve practically soaked through the fabric.”

 

 

Rather than pull the fabric from your legs like a civilised person you felt him grip the fabric tightly, followed by a tearing noise as he destroyed the garment. You heard him groan when he pulled the fabric from you. The sensation of his fingers against your clit was almost too much to bear. The warming gel felt incredible, you couldn’t explain the feeling but you never wanted it to stop. The connection was intensified, and when he dragged his fingers down to your entrance you could still feel the tingling warmth on your clit. “You should see yourself,” he said. “You’re almost so far gone that you’d fuck yourself on my fingers.” he teased as he slid two fingers into your heat. A moan ripped from your throat when you felt the warming gel working inside you as well. You’d never felt a sensation like it and it sent you hurtling towards your orgasm. “You like this don’t you?” He slowed his movements, sliding his fingers in and out of you at sluggish pace, the gel keeping you on edge but the movements too slow to satiate your needs.

 

 

“More, _fuck_ , please. Just. Please move your goddamned hand _thisfeelssofuckinggood_.” You cried out. He didn’t increase the pace of his fingers but he did increase the force which had you crying out every time he hit that spot within your walls. You thought you heard a cap being opened again, your hips rolling involuntarily at the thought of more warming gel.

 

 

What you weren’t prepared for was the sudden cold sensation of the new gel on your clit. You tensed around his digits and cried out from the shock. “You wanted more?” He teased, his thumb circling your clit. The sensation of the cooling gel on your clit and the warming gel on his fingers as they pumped in and out of you had you seeing stars behind the blindfold. You moans filled the room as he picked up the pace, the dual sensations like fire and ice, almost overwhelming but oh so good. “You’re doing so well, if you think you can handle it I have one more addition.”

 

 

“ _Y-ES._ ” is the strangled response that rips from your lips. You feel the angle of his hand shift, like he’s hovering over you now, and you feel his free hand plant itself firmly next to your shoulder. The new angle drives his fingers deeper, causing you to fling a slew of choked out expletives at him. You feel his lips on your breast, kissing their way towards your nipple. When they reach their destination you feel the ice cold temperature of his tongue as he rolls a half melted ice cube over the erect nipple. “ _FUUUUCK_ ” You cry out. The sensations are beginning to overwhelm you, your body desperately trying to reach the peak that you need it to.

 

 

“You’re doing so well, so fucking well.” He removes his fingers from your heat and presses his body against yours. “You have no idea how good you looked as my fingers wrecked your pussy. Shit. I’m so hard, can… do you think you can keep going or?” He asks gently, as gently as his fucked out voice will allow him to at least.

 

 

Your legs wrapped around him as your hips tried desperately to gain friction from him. “And to think, you punish us if we misbehave like this. I think it’s time for you to fully give over control to me. Let me tie your legs and I’ll let you cum.”

 

 

“ _Please!_ ” You beg. “I need, _fuck_ , just please, I need you to touch me Kai, _please!_ ” You’re so far gone you don’t hear how desperate you sound for him. And because you can’t see him you miss the victorious grin that spreads across his face as he watches you writhe beneath him, trying anything to get some friction so you can find your release. He pulls himself out from between your legs, much to your displeasure. You can hear him fiddling with something on the bed for a few moments then you feel his hand around your ankle. He pulls your leg across the mattress, spreading you open for him, and secures your leg with the silk tie. He tugs on it a few times to test his handiwork and must be satisfied because you feel the weight on the mattress shift to the other edge where he repeats the same process. You thought you felt exposed when your arms were tied but nothing prepares you for how you feel now. You are completely exposed, spread wide for him.  

 

 

You feel him between your legs as he teasingly rubs his hard cock between your folds, coating in in the mixture of your slick and the warming gel. He hisses as the gel affect him. “Jesus, this feels good. No wonder you were crying out like you’d found a new deity.” He rolls his hips again as he lubricates himself more.

 

 

“Please hurry. Want to feel you.” You pant. He gives in and lines himself up with your entrance.

 

 

“I don’t know that I’m gonna be able to hold back, you look too fucking good all spread out for me. I need to fuck you. Now.” He groans.

 

 

“Then do it already.” You moan back at him. He pushes himself completely in, until he bottoms out. He pauses momentarily, letting you adjust and composing himself before he slowly moves his hips back and forth, pulling out almost completely only to slam back in. You cry out at each thrust, desperately wanting to wrap your legs around him and cling to him but you can’t. “Holy shit.” You cry out as he starts to increase the pace. The warming gel is still working its magic and both of you are too on edge to ignore it for much longer.

 

 

He shift his legs to give himself more leverage as he increases his pace yet again, his hips slamming against yours as he grips your thighs. “So. Fucking. Hot.” He says in time with each thrust. Your thighs are starting to burn, the muscles straining against the silk ties. “Ah fuck, I don’t think I can last much longer.” He moans.

 

 

You can’t move. All you can go is receive the incredible amounts of pleasure he is giving you and let him use your body to find his own release. He pistons his hips, the room filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin and both of your wanton moans. You lose all track of time and reality as one of the strongest orgasms you’ve ever had in your life washes over you. Your body tenses and jerks as he works you through your high, finding his own release almost immediately after you tense around him, the tightness too much for him to endure. You feel the silk ties loosen as he quickly releases you from your binds and removes the blindfold, holding you against him the entire time, whispering softly into your ear.

 

 

***

 

 

“Are you sure you’re ok?” He mumbles into your shoulder.

 

 

You’re both sitting in the tub after finally having decided that you both had the ability to get to said tub without having your legs give out when you stood. You’d been shaky on your feet but given the tub was only a handful of steps from the bed you made it without too much difficulty.

 

 

“I’m better than ok, that was, well it was incredible.” You smile. “I’ve never experienced anything quite like it.” You reach behind you and stroke his hair. As soon as the session was over Jongin’s shyness had returned. He’d been overly attentive and constantly checking in on you, which was very sweet of him.

 

 

“What now?” He asks.

 

 

“We sleep in that bed, I can’t handle more sex tonight. I think you’ve officially broken me for the night.” You chuckle.

 

 

He hides his head in the crook of your neck. “I meant with the others and lessons and stuff.”

 

 

“Oh.” You pause. “Well you are free to discuss the session with everyone except Minseok, Baekhyun & Jongdae. They are the only ones who haven’t had a session yet. Apart from that, everything returns to normal. Are you ok with that?”

 

 

He sighs in relief. “More than ok with that.” After he lets the water out of the tub he helps you dry off and get into bed. “Who else will watch romance dramas with me while sobbing over their fried chicken?”

 

 

“It was _one time!_ ” You laugh.

 

 

**A/N: Thanks for reading, let me know what you think of this update :)**


End file.
